Redención
by jacque-kari
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando te reencuentras con tu pasado y te das cuenta de que no encajas en él?... algunas cosas han cambiado desde que Yamato se fue de Japón hace 3 años, no es el mismo de antes, pero puede que sus amigos tampoco... un pasado por resolver.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy nueva en esto, pero llevo bastante tiempo leyendo fics. Adoro escribir y por eso me he decidido a publicar mi primera historia. Elegí Digimon, porque es uno de mis animes favoritos y la pareja principal es Yamato y Hikari, la cual no tiene muchos seguidores, pero me fascina imaginar que entre ellos dos pudiése ocurrir algo, probablemente porque me atraen mucho las historias de amores imposibles...espero que les guste y apreciaré cualquier comentario positivo o negativo siempre que sea constructivo.

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los he tomado prestados para plantear la siguiente trama.

Era un domingo común. Había decidido ir por algo de comida a la tienda cuando la vi. Una linda chica de unos 15 años tal vez, ¿quizás 16?, cabello castaño hasta mitad de la espalda, cintura pequeña, minifalda… miraba atentamente los cereales, parecía bastante concentrada en escoger uno. Me acerqué sigilosamente hasta estar a unos pasos de ella.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo linda? – pregunté con voz ronca

Entonces la muchacha se volteó hacia mí sorprendida y en el momento que nuestras miradas chocaron mi cerebro tardó un milisegundo en asociar su rostro al de una vieja conocida.

- ¿Hi..kari? – pregunté con voz entrecortada. ¿En serio había intentado coquetear con la hermanita pequeña de un viejo amigo?, tenía que ser una broma, pero a pesar de los evidentes cambios de la niña que había visto hace 3 años atrás, algo en su rostro reveló de inmediato su identidad.

- ¿Yamato – sama? – preguntó al cabo de pocos segundos, reponiéndose rápidamente de la estupefacción de la cual yo aún no podía salir - ¡kami! ¿qué haces tú acá?... sólo espera que se lo cuente a Tai…¡va estar tan feliz!

- No, no….- negué por puro instinto y entonces ella me vio con confusión - ¿estás con él acá?

- No… vine a comprar su cereal porque ya no hay, pero vivimos en un departamento a pocas cuadras de acá… si quieres puedes…

- No – dije, esta vez con decisión – Hikari – chan… yo…voy a marcharme… no puedo pedirte que no se lo digas, pero por favor… no intenten buscarme…

Su expresión mudó inmediatamente a la confusión, mientras yo acababa de hablar y comenzaba a retroceder para perderme por el pasillo.

Ella no me siguió, pero no me detuve, comencé a correr calle abajo, intentando alejarme a toda velocidad, como si alejarme de ella bastara… no esperaba encontrarme tan abruptamente con mi pasado, no de esa forma.

Poco a poco disminuí la velocidad, hasta caminar con normalidad. Abrí la puerta del edificio y subí a mi piso, la mano me tembló al intentar encajar la llave en la cerradura.

Cuando finalmente lo logré cerré de un portazo, me quité la chaqueta y la tiré en el sofá, me senté en la cama, apoyé los codos en mis piernas y sostuve mi cabeza.

Demonios…demonios y mil veces demonios… No estaba listo para eso, no quería reencontrarme con el pasado, ese pasado que había dejado ir como si se tratase de un mal recuerdo. Había regresado sólo hace un par de semanas, parecía mentira que hubiera ido a parar justo al lugar donde vivía la familia Yagami. Quizás el destino quería que fuera así, pero entonces haría todo lo posible para evitarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Caminamos a tientas por el pasillo, demasiado enfrascados en besarnos hasta la saciedad. Me alejé el suficiente tiempo para abrir la puerta y caminamos directo a la habitación. No era la primera vez que nuestras citas acababan así, y mucho me temía que no sería la última. Kaoru era mi novia "oficial", llevábamos dos meses juntos y aunque había comenzado como un simple juego, del que me desprendería en un par de semanas, como solía hacer, algo me lo había impedido. Nuestra relación no era únicamente física, pero ella sabía que no estaba enamorado y lo entendía, a veces pensaba que era mucho más de lo que me merecía.

Comenzó a abrir mi camisa con lentitud, esperé a que lo hiciera para quitarle su blusa. Caímos tendidos en la cama y entonces cometí el error de mirarla. Mis ojos chocaron con unos de color chocolate, que no eran los de mi novia. Por un segundo, mi subconsciente proyectó en ella la imagen de Hikari. Me espanté alzándome bruscamente, ante lo cual se sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó asustada, apoyándose en sus codos

Quise responderle, pero no pude hacerlo. Me levanté lentamente y fui hasta el baño. Abrí la llave del grifo y me mojé la cara. Sentí los pies descalzos aproximándose y luego las manos de Kaoru sobre mis hombros. Me alcé, pero evite abrir los ojos, tenía miedo de verla otra vez.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada

- Si – respondí, sin saber qué mas decir

- ¿Entonces por qué no abres los ojos?

Lo hice muy parsimoniosamente hasta fijar mi vista en el espejo, cuyo reflejo me tranquilizó. Era Kaoru.

- ¿Podrías explicarme lo que pasa?

Me di la vuelta hacia ella para poder verla a los ojos, no quería hacerlo, pero tuve que mentir.

- No es nada… sólo me acorde de algo, no tiene importancia.

No sabía mentir, se me daba pésimo y sé que ella no me creyó, pero aún así asintió lentamente con la cabeza, dándose por conforme, sabía que no obtendría más que eso de mi parte.

Mis ojos se detuvieron un segundo en su sujetador

- Kao… creo que sería mejor que te fueras ahora… - no quería ser grosero, pero no encontraba una mejor forma de decirlo.

Ella se sonrojó levemente y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la habitación, me tomé unos segundos antes de seguirla y la vi sentada en la cama, terminando de calzarse los zapatos.

- Yo…- titubeé en el marco de la puerta, intentando disculparme, no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero fui interrumpido.

- No digas nada…- murmuró, entonces se levantó, me dio un beso y se marchó.

Me deje caer de espaldas sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados. No habría podido retomar lo que hacíamos luego de esa extraña confusión en mi cabeza. Sólo habían pasado un par de días desde que la vi en la tienda, por supuesto no había vuelto a ir, pero no podía evitar pensar en eso un par de veces al día, como un asunto pendiente que te repites mentalmente para no olvidar, salvo que en este caso era involuntario. A pesar de eso, era muy diferente acordarme de ella en una situación tan intima como aquella, no tenía nada que ver con el tema que temía enfrentar, mi encuentro con Hikari me había trastocado por lo que implicaba, aunque debía reconocer que haber coqueteado con ella había sido extraño, no era justo que mi subconsciente jugara de forma tan cruel conmigo, ¿es que no podía ser en otro momento?. Necesitaba pensar mucho, así que terminé de vestirme y salí a dar un paseo, estaba acostumbrado a analizar las cosas y sopesar las posibilidades, siempre había sido muy racional, quizás antes un poco más que ahora, pero a pesar de todo en cierta forma lo seguía siendo, sólo que para esta situación mi racionalidad no arrojaba respuesta alguna. Estaba confundido sobre qué hacer ahora e intrigado por lo que me acababa de suceder. Desde que había regresado a Tokio no había parado de pensar en cómo estarían las cosas, cómo sería volver a verlos todos reunidos, ¿cuánto habrían cambiado?, pero no esperaba ver a ninguno y menos en una circunstancia tan trivial e incómoda a la vez. Tenía miedo a volver a verlos, no por ver en lo que se habían convertido ellos, sino por miedo a quién era yo. Había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, el Matt de ahora era muy distinto al que conocían y no me avergonzaba de ello, pero tenía miedo… ese era el centro del problema, el maldito miedo que te impide hacer tantas cosas en la vida, por mucho que quieras hacerlas. ¿Quería verlos?, una parte de mí lo hacía, era imposible no sentir curiosidad, pero ¿valía la pena vencer el miedo por simple curiosidad?, quizás era más que eso, aquellos de los que hablaba no eran sólo conocidos, habían sido mis amigos desde pequeños… si la vida me había traído de regreso a Japón y había puesto a Hikari en mi camino, quizás era una señal después de todo… una señal para enfrentarme con mi pasado y aceptarlo.

Suspire y me detuve de pronto al llegar a un parque. Había tomado una decisión.

Volví un par de veces a la tienda esa semana, al mismo tiempo evité todo contacto con Kaoru, pero no la vi aparecer. Después de mi tercer fracaso, prácticamente me había dado por vencido, pensé que el destino ya me había concedido una oportunidad y que tal vez no hubiese otra, no tenía caso intentar forzar una situación, un encuentro casual… después de todo, eso ocurre cuando menos lo esperas.

- Lo siento… - me disculpé ese jueves en la mañana al pasar a llevar a una señora en el metro.

Cuando me afirme del fierro, me percate de que había una estudiante con el uniforme de mi ex secundaria, pero no fue hasta que levanté la vista de su insignia, que choqué con aquellos ojos chocolates de la otra vez. Abrí la boca un segundo y enseguida la cerré, la verdad no sabía qué había intentado decir, pero fuera lo que fuera ningún sonido había salido de mi boca. Kari simplemente me observaba con incomodidad, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no supiera si era correcto.

- Hola… - musité

- Hola…- me contestó ella, con una sonrisa algo tensa

Se formó un silencio incómodo entre los dos, no sabía cómo hablarle… y es que, ¿cómo se supone que le hablas a una amiga que no has visto en tres años, considerando que nunca hablaron demasiado y que te fuiste sin decirle a nadie?... miré sus ojos unos segundos y ella me devolvió la mirada, en ellos vi curiosidad y algo parecido a la compasión, casi como si ella supiera por lo que estaba pasando, pero claro que no lo sabía… ninguno de ellos conocía el motivo de mi repentina partida, sabía que había muchas cosas que no podían entender.

- ¿Piensas que tu hermano todavía quiera verme? – pregunté de pronto, decidiéndome a hablar.

- No le dije nada… - replicó enseguida

- ¿Y por qué no? – pregunté con curiosidad

- Bueno… parecías algo asustado ese día… preferí no hacerlo…

- Ya veo…

- Hikari, yo…

- No tienes nada que explicarme…- me interrumpió a ella – por lo menos no a mí… pensé que habías regresado a Japón para buscarnos, pero si no fue así…

- No sé porqué volví…- esta vez fui yo quien la interrumpió – pero supongo que deje algunas cosas sin resolver…

- Sé que a Tai le encantaría verte…- me sonrió ella – te ha extrañado mucho… te daré nuestra dirección para que nos visites cuando estés listo ¿de acuerdo? – acto seguido sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo de su mochila y escribió rápidamente una nota, entonces arrancó una hoja y me la ofreció.

La tomé y me quedé mirándola unos segundos. Entonces el metro se detuvo en la estación y antes de que me diera cuenta Hikari se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla, que me hizo alzar la vista justo en el momento que ella se volteaba y bajaba del vagón. La seguí con la mirada hasta que el movimiento de su cabello se perdió al doblar en las escaleras. Suspiré y guardé la nota en mi pantalón. Mi mejilla ardía como si hicieran treinta y ocho grados ahí dentro, sin embargo, era pleno invierno…

Gracias a las dos personas que me escribieron

Yuri: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado...personalmente sufro por no encontrar más historias de esta pareja y por eso he escrito muchas respecto a ellos, aunque esta sea la primera que subo... ojalá te guste la continuación, saludos :D

Kaizoku1 Melody: Gracias por agregar mi historia y también por tu consejo...como soy nueva en fanfiction, recién estaba intentando aprender a subir historias, por eso el capítulo anterior fue corto, porque fue una especie de proyecto y esa es simplemente la idea a partir de la cual surgió la trama de esta historia, pero este cap. quedo más largo y espero ir aprendiendo a manejar mejor la extensión de cada uno. Saludos :P


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2:

Pegué la dirección de los Yagami en el refrigerador. Eso me recordaba día a día mi primer asunto pendiente, de tantos en realidad. No le había prometido nada a Hikari, pero sabía que debía visitarlos, era algo que tenía que hacer, y dentro de mí quería hacerlo, sólo que tenía miedo. Me había ido por tres años, no tres días ni tres meses, y durante ese tiempo no me comuniqué con ninguno de ellos, sólo con Takeru, por el simple hecho de que no podía desligarme tan fácilmente de mi propio hermano. Aún recordaba la corta llamada que le había hecho desde un teléfono público.

_- ¿Hermano?... ¿eres tú?...- aún no había dicho ninguna palabra, pero por su tono de voz noté que el esperaba que cada persona que llamaba fuera yo_

_- Soy yo Takeru…- murmuré _

_- ¿Dónde rayos te metiste?... fui al departamento de papá, pero vi que está en venta… y…_

_- Nos mudamos…- le interrumpí_

_- Bien, dame tu dirección y…_

_- No, T.k… nos hemos mudado fuera de Japón… a papá le han ofrecido un trabajo y me pidió que le acompañara…no sé cuando regresemos…_

_- Hay algo más ¿no es así?...tú no te habrías ido así, no sin despedirte…_

_- Takeru…_

_- No me mientas, hermano…_

_- ¿Si te digo que si, prometes no hacer más preguntas?_

_- Lo prometo…_

_- Necesito alejarme T.k… no quiero saber nada de Japón y si eso implica alejarme de ti… debo hacerlo… perdóname… _

_- Hermano…_

En ese momento corté la comunicación. Fue como cortar un hilo, el último que conectaba mi vida con Japón. Y así comencé una nueva vida.

No había mentido con lo de mi padre, pero mi hermano había sido lo suficientemente astuto para descubrir que había algo más, y es que el cambio de trabajo que le habían ofrecido se había presentado como la excusa perfecta para escapar de Tokio.

El domingo en la mañana finalmente tomé la determinación. Me levanté, me duché, desayuné e hice todo lo necesario, intentando retrasar mi salida, hasta que ya no me quedó más que hacer y tomé mi chaqueta para salir del departamento. Caminé lentamente por las calles, con las manos en los bolsillos y la espalda tensa, traté de no pensar mucho en lo que haría, de no pensar en nada, hasta que llegué a la calle que señalaba la nota. Me introduje en el pasaje y comencé a contar los números, hasta llegar al 36. Caminé hasta la puerta y estuve varios minutos allí, ignoro cuantos, pero tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para tocar el timbre. Di un paso atrás y aguardé a que abrieran. Al cabo de unos segundos, alguien tiró la puerta desde adentro y la imagen de una hermosa joven apareció ante mis ojos, ella sonreía, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto me vio a mí, yo me paralicé. Nos quedamos mirando, mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza mi pecho.

- ¿Sora?... ¿quién es? – reconocí la voz de Tai, acercándose – Yama… eres tú… ¡realmente eres tú!... ¿dónde diablos has estado todo este tiempo? – su emoción logró calmar un poco la tensión del ambiente y antes de que lo notara, se abalanzó sobre mí, dándome un fuerte abrazo. Se sintió tan extraño. Hikari bajaba las escaleras en ese momento, y al divisarme me sonrió, pero cuando mi amigo me soltó y mi mirada volvió a chocar con la de Sora me di cuenta de que no era capaz, necesitaba salir de ahí.

- Perdón… - musité – no puedo hacer esto… - me di la vuelta y comencé a correr, ni siquiera volteé a mirarlos, pero esta vez alguien me siguió.

- ¡Yamato – sama!... por favor espera…- me suplicó Hikari en plena carrera. No sé porqué lo hice, pero me detuve permitiendo que ella me alcanzara.

- Lo lamento…no sabía cuando vendrías, debí prepararlos…- se disculpó atolondradamente

- No es tu culpa…- repliqué con rudeza – tú no sabes nada… - me volteé hacia ella, mirándola con frialdad

- Sé que algo tuvo que pasar para que te fueras… y que ese algo tiene que ver con Sora… - hizo una pequeña pausa y no pude ocultar mi sorpresa, no había forma de que ella se hubiese enterado de eso – quiero ayudarte…

Me quedó mirando con compasión, no podía soportar que me mirara así, que me tuviera lástima.

- No necesito tu ayuda… nunca he necesitado la ayuda de nadie… esto fue un error…- me volteé y seguí mi camino con el convencimiento de que no me seguiría, y tuve razón, aunque sentí su mirada clavada en mi espalda, pero no volví a mirarla para confirmarlo. Sentía que si lo hacía, me arrepentiría, sin embargo, me equivoqué, pues a pesar de que no lo hice, me arrepentí, los días siguientes fueron tan difíciles como los que precedieron a nuestro primer encuentro. Creo que me sentía culpable por haber rehusado de forma tan cortante su ayuda. Ella era así, no podía evitar ayudar a las personas, tal como yo no podía evitar herirlas, sobre todo a quienes quería.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

- ¡Hikari Yagami!, ¿acaso estás escuchándome?

Me volteé hacia mi amiga, sobresaltada. Ella me observaba con una mezcla de reproche y preocupación.

- Lo siento, Yolei… no… - murmuré apenada

- Ya me había dado cuenta…- replicó con sarcasmo - ¿Estás así por Ishida – san, verdad?

Asentí en silencio, sabía que no tenía caso negarlo.

- Pues… a veces tienes que aceptar que hay gente que no quiere tu ayuda, Kari…ni la de nadie…

- Lo sé… es sólo que me preocupa, siento que está sufriendo por algo… y me gustaría poder…

- ¿Ayudarlo? – ironizó – ya te lo he dicho, no me estás prestando atención…

- Si te oí, pero no puedo evitarlo…

- Entiendo…- murmuró, suavizando un poco el tono – hey… no será que te gusta, ¿verdad?

_¿Qué?... ¿gustarme? – pensé_

- ¿Pero qué dices?... es el mejor amigo de mi hermano…

- Lo sé, pero eso no quita que esté guapo, ¿no?

- Pues… - murmuré pensativa - ¡no lo sé!... eso no me interesa… deja de distraerme…

- Ok… lo dejaré por ahora, ¿nos vamos ya?

- Cierto, no había visto que estábamos solas…- me sorprendí, viendo a mi alrededor.

- Por supuesto que no, Kari…hoy has estado en las nubes…- se rió mi amiga y ambas caminamos hacia la entrada de la secundaria.

Íbamos platicando tranquilamente, cuando Yolei se detuvo de pronto y volteó a verme.

- ¿Me dijiste que Takeru sabe que su hermano regresó?

- Te he dicho que no…no he querido decírselo, por si Yama…

- Pues entonces no ha venido por él, ¿verdad? – preguntó con suspicacia

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – inquirí realmente confundida y ella me empujó hacia el frente, desde donde pude ver a Yamato – san - ¿qué estará haciendo acá? – me extrañé

- Pues tendrás que averiguarlo… nos vemos mañana – se despidió

- Pero…- intenté replicar, sin embargo, Yolei ya se había perdido entre un tumulto de estudiantes.

Di un vistazo alrededor, intentando localizar a Takeru, pero no lo vi por ningún lado, así que suspirando, me dirigí al mayor de los Ishida, deteniéndome frente a él.

- Hola…- articulé con una sonrisa dubitativa

- Hola… - contestó automáticamente y ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

Me miró unos segundos, quise decir algo, pero pensé que no me correspondía a mí.

Entonces él se decidió a continuar, comprendiendo que yo no tenía nada más que decir.

- ¿Darías un paseo conmigo? – preguntó, y yo pude notar perfectamente el titubeo en su voz.

Quizás él tampoco sabía que estaba haciendo ahí después de todo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Caminamos en silencio por la avenida, hasta dar vuelta en la esquina.

- ¿Adónde estamos yendo? – pregunté al cabo de unos minutos

- Pensé que podríamos tomar algo y hablar… - respondió él, algo inseguro

- ¿Qué tal Starbucks?... hay uno a dos cuadras…

- Perfecto…- dijo como toda respuesta

Y seguimos el camino sin decir nada más.

Entramos e hicimos el pedido para luego sentarnos junto a la ventana, desde donde podían verse los transeúntes. El día estaba nublado, ideal para un buen café.

Me mantuve mirando por la ventana sin saber muy bien como comenzar. Sentía que Yamato me miraba cada tanto, pero no me atrevía a mirar.

- Creo que quiero disculparme, pero no sé como se hace eso… - musitó.

Me volví a mirarlo y sonreí. Su mirada azul intenso me decía que estaba siendo sincero.

- Con eso es suficiente…- comenté – siento haber sido imprudente…mi intención no era inmiscuirme en tu vida… te lo dije la otra vez, no me debes ninguna explicación…sólo quería que las cosas fueran como antes… cuando estábamos los ocho

- Lo entiendo, por eso vine a buscarte…pero no creo que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes… he cambiado mucho…

- Todos cambiamos ¿no?... – susurré – nada se mantiene igual…

- Es más complicado que eso… - me contradijo, y en sus ojos vi un manto de melancolía.

- ¿Matt? –una voz extraña a la conversación, nos interrumpió.

Ambos nos volteamos hacia la joven que lo había llamado y él pareció bastante sorprendido de encontrarla allí.

- Kaoru…- sonrió incómodo, mientras la muchacha se acercaba, tomó su mano y se volvió a mirarme – te presento a Hikari – chan…ella es la hermana de un viejo amigo… y ella es Kaoru, mi novia…

Por primera vez en mi vida sonreí de forma insincera. Parecía una agradable chica, no tenía nada de malo, pero sin saber porqué, sentí como si algo se desinflara en mi interior.

- Un gusto…- dije afablemente y luego me levanté – creo que con esto alcanza para mi parte…- expliqué presurosamente dejando dos billetes en la mesa

- Kari, no es nec…- intentó replicar, pero no se lo permití.

- Hasta pronto Yamato – san… adiós Kaoru…- me despedí, y tomando mi mochila salí del local sin voltear.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Intenté hacer este capítulo un poco más largo

Gracias a las personas que comentaron en el anterior :)


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3:

_Sé que algo tuvo que pasar para que te fueras… y que ese algo tiene que ver con Sora…_

- No necesito tu ayuda… ¡no la necesito, demonios! – grité molesto, pero estaba solo entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación, nadie iba oírme y menos aún el simple y vano recuerdo de Hikari. Se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, sin que pudiera evitarlo, había intentado de todo para deshacerme de él, pero seguía ahí… podía verla en mitad de la calle, el rostro compungido por una disculpa, ¿cómo podía pensar que tenía la culpa?, era ridículo… ella no tenia nada que ver.

Me tiré sobre la cama y cerré mis ojos, pero su mirada bloqueó mi mente. Me levanté sobresaltado, necesitaba escapar de mis propios pensamientos y no tenía idea de cómo se hacía eso. Fui a la cocina y saqué una botella de whiskey, le di un largo sorbo y volví a ponerla en su lugar. Sentí el líquido bajar lentamente por mi garganta, quemaba…quemaba, pero al menos lograba calmarme unos segundos, era otra de la adicciones que había traído de mi viaje. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, así que fui a mi habitación para buscarlo.

_Kaoru llamando…- _señalaba la pantalla.

Llevaba una semana sin contestar sus llamadas ni mensajes. Este no era el mejor momento para hacerlo. Lo apagué y luego lo dejé en su lugar, dejándome caer sobre mi cama. Me quedé mirando el techo hasta que el sueño comenzó a ganarme, tal vez así me libraría un par de horas de la voz de Hikari.

_Q__uiero ayudarte… quiero ayudarte… quiero ayudarte…_

Me dormí más pronto de lo que esperaba y poco a poco aquella voz se hizo más lejana, permitiéndome descansar.

Me volteé en la cama y abrí los ojos con lentitud, pues aún me pesaban.

- ¿Kaoru? – pregunté aturdido al notar que alguien yacía a mi lado, observándome, sin embargo, al abrir bien los ojos, me di cuenta de que no era ella.

La chica recostada a mi lado, tenía ojos café, nariz pequeña, cabello castaño y labios delgados. Al bajar un poco la mirada noté que sólo llevaba una camisa mía, que escasamente cubría sus piernas, por lo cual evité a toda costa seguir recorriendo su cuerpo visualmente y volví a mirar sus ojos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunté en un susurro

- Esto es lo que tú quieres… - contestó con suavidad y su tono me pareció demasiado inocente.

Traté de negarlo, pero me di cuenta de que en cierta forma era cierto. Yo había intentado coquetear con ella, y de no haber sido Hikari, habría insistido hasta llevarla a mi departamento, eso en el caso de que la chica se resistiera, pero no… mi hábil intento de seducción había quedado en el aire, nunca me hubiera acercado de saber que se trataba de la pequeña hermana de Tai, y es que jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza mirarla con otros ojos, tenía más de un motivo para no hacerlo, sin embargo, debía reconocer que se había convertido en una hermosa adolescente, si me acerqué fue porque me atrajo, porque la encontré deseable, no obstante, todo retornaba al mismo punto, cuando recordaba quién era ella y quién era yo, no podía estar comportándome como un adolescente revolucionado.

- Eres una niña… - musité

- ¿Realmente lo crees? – inquirió con un tono deliberadamente sensual – quiero ayudarte… - su tono volvió a ser grave y entonces lo entendí todo.

Desperté sobresaltado y sudado, con el corazón latiendo apresuradamente en mi pecho, el sueño había sido demasiado real, la había tenido tan cerca cómo jamás la había tenido y como nunca la tendría.

- Maldito subconsciente – farfullé, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, como si así pudiese quitarla de ahí definitivamente.

Esto era lo que menos necesitaba ahora, lo que tenía que hacer era solucionar un problema, no buscarme uno nuevo.

Me levanté de la cama y tomé una ducha en un vano intento de que el agua se llevara consigo la imagen de Hikari en camisa. Al salir el reloj marcaba la una de la tarde, había dormido bastante, a pesar de tener la sensación de que hubiesen sido sólo unos minutos. Me vestí y salí del departamento sin pensármelo demasiado, ya tenía la solución a mi problema, ver a Kari debería calmar mi cabeza y mis malditas hormonas, así que mi destino estaba claro: la secundaria Odaiba. Cuando salí de la estación, pensé que estaba cometiendo una enorme idiotez, aún había muchas cosas sin resolver como para presentarme como si nada en la escuela, Takeru podría verme y no sabía que estaba de vuelta, eso si Kari no se lo había contado, eran mejores amigos, quizás hasta ya eran novios, por lo menos hace tres años todos teníamos claro que esa relación daba para más, menos ellos por supuesto, pero por una extraña razón confiaba en que ella no se lo hubiera contado. Cuando vislumbre la parte frontal del edificio, una ola de nostalgia me invadió, allí había pasado mis mejores años. Diez minutos más tarde sonó el timbre y una aglomeración de estudiantes salió ansiosamente por la puerta principal, haciendo dificultosa la visión.

Me asusté al ver a un joven rubio salir junto a una bonita muchacha de su edad. Me oculté justo a tiempo, tras un árbol, pues Takeru pasó muy cerca de donde yo estaba. Lo seguí con la mirada, hasta que desapareció en la esquina, y sonreí al constatar que ya no era el niño que había dejado hace tanto tiempo, había crecido, y físicamente se parecía bastante a mí, aunque sus ojos brillaban más, siempre lo habían hecho. Esperé varios minutos más, hasta que prácticamente el lugar parecía desierto y Hikari aún no aparecía, hasta que divisé un rostro familiar en la entrada, sin duda alguna se trataba de Inoue, lo supe en cuanto se detuvo abruptamente al verme y se volteó para hablar con una joven castaña. Tras intercambiar algunas palabras con ella se marchó, dejando sola a Hikari, quien se encaminó lentamente hacia donde yo estaba. Su falda se movía al compás de su paso, y mis ojos se desviaron hacia el lugar donde terminaba el tableado, pero inmediatamente quité mi mirada al recordar mi sueño. Necesitaba concentrarme y pensar qué diría.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

- ¿Matt? – reconocí aquella voz enseguida, sin embargo, no pude evitar voltear a verla. Sabía que nos debíamos una conversación, y yo un par de explicaciones, pero no había podido ser más inoportuno e incómodo. No es como si hubiera estado en una cita a sus espaldas, pero cuando Hikari se levantó y dejó el dinero sobre la mesa, no pude evitar sentirme culpable, como si a quien le debiera una explicación fuera ella y no Kaoru, como si hubiera intentado engatusarla, siendo que tenía novia, ¿acaso debía haberlo mencionado?, porque a pesar de todo sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa me dejo un vacío en el pecho, eso no era normal.

La seguí con la mirada hasta que salió del local, entonces Kaoru se sentó enfrente de mí, no podía tener menos ganas de hablar con ella.

- Necesitamos hablar – dijo con decisión.

- Lo sé, pero no aquí… - me levanté del asiento y ella me imitó.

Caminamos en completo silencio hacia el departamento. Apenas cerré la puerta el silencio se hizo abrumante, pero no sabía cómo comenzar y nuevamente fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa.

- ¿Quién era esa chica? – preguntó, y aunque tenía razones de sobra para sentirse celosa, su tono no fue el de una novia histérica, sino uno bastante sosegado, sólo quería saberlo.

- Ya te lo dije, la hermana de un viejo amigo… - expliqué, volteándome a verla. Parecía bastante calmada, pero sabía que debía estar sufriendo. – Kaoru, tú sabías como eran las cosas desde el principio… me conoces hace bastante tiempo, nunca te ofrecí una relación seria y…

- No me has engañado con ella, lo sé… - me interrumpió con decisión

- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura? – pregunté arqueando las cejas

- Simplemente lo sé…- murmuró desanimada – si hubiera querido hacerte una escena de celos lo habría hecho y lo sabes… respecto a lo que dijiste antes, sé exactamente la clase de relación que tenemos y te conozco bastante Matt… sólo me queda una duda… ¿es ella?

Debí suponer que aquello era lo que la atormentaba. Negué decididamente con la cabeza.

- Bien… eso creí…sé muchas cosas de ti…por ejemplo, sé que si me hubieras engañado ya habrías terminado conmigo, y que si no lo has hecho es porque te importo… no me amas como yo te amo a ti, pero te importo… y para mi es suficiente, es mucho más de lo que habría esperado ¿sabes? –las primeras lágrimas surcaron su rostro, pero ella se apresuró en secarlas, yo simplemente la observaba – también sé que no podremos estar bien mientras no soluciones tu pasado y que tal vez cuando lo hagas no me quieras más a tu lado… sería más fácil intentar retenerte a toda costa, creo que es lo que cualquier chica haría, pero no quiero que estés a mi lado porque sí, quiero que me ames…

- No puedo ofrecerte más…

- También sé eso…- sonrió desganada – pero tengo la esperanza de que cuando soluciones el problema de tu pasado, puedas hacerlo…

- Kaoru…

- Sólo déjame terminar ¿si?... no voy a esperar por siempre, te amo, pero no soy estúpida…en una semana más volveré a Estados Unidos… si para entonces has resuelto tu asunto y decides que me quieres… te estaré esperando… - entonces se acercó y poniéndose en puntas de pie, depositó un pequeño beso en mis labios.

Luego se apartó y salió de la habitación. No la detuve, no tenía motivos para hacerlo, la quería, era una gran amiga y me haría mucha falta, pero no quería seguir siendo egoísta, siempre lo había sido, era un error que había arrastrado toda mi vida.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kaoru se alejó antes de que nuevas lágrimas cayeran por su rostro. Se había quebrado en frente de él, pero no quería que volviera a pasar, esperaría a salir del departamento para soltar todo el llanto que había estado conteniendo, era una chica fuerte, se había prometido no llorar, porque aquello era dar lástima y no podía sentirse más patética en aquel momento, sin embargo, al pasar por la cocina, algo llamo su atención. Un pequeño papel estaba pegado en el refrigerador, no recordaba haberlo visto ahí antes.

Era una dirección, firmada con el nombre de Hikari, aquella chica del local. Sin pensárselo mucho, tomó la nota y salió apresuradamente del lugar.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

En el próximo capítulo se sabrá el motivo por el cual Matt decidió marcharse :)


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas gracias a los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior :)

La verdad es que este me ha quedado un poco largo, pero no quería cortar la escena, espero que lo disfruten.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Capítulo 4:

Tai no había parado de hacer preguntas desde la breve visita de Matt. Luego de intentar detenerlo en vano, volví a casa y Sora se marchó muy afectada, sabía que su regreso nos afectaba a todos, pero ignoraba hasta que punto podía alterarla a ella, después de todo, eran novios antes de que se marchara, y nunca le dio una explicación, simplemente tuvo que aceptar que él no regresaría, que lo suyo había terminado. Quise decirle algo, pero comprobé con frustración que no sabía que decir en una situación como esa, y que aunque quisiera ayudarla, no era un tema de mi incumbencia.

Tuve dificultades para concentrarme en los días siguientes, aunque trataba de evitarlo, quería poder entender a Yamato – san… quería ayudarlo, pese a que se había negado a recibir mi ayuda, pero presentía que me faltaba una pieza muy importante para armar el rompecabezas y entenderlo todo. La mayoría de mis compañeros se mostraron preocupados por mi actitud distraída, pero sólo Yolei pudo dilucidar el motivo, era mi mejor amiga y no había podido ocultarle el motivo de mi distracción, por lo cual me regañó cuando no le presté atención por estar pensando en lo mismo. Lo que más me dolía era no decírselo a Takeru, era su hermano, merecía saberlo más que cualquier de nosotros, pero no me correspondía a mí hacérselo saber.

Luego de nuestra conversación en Starbucks me sentí más inquieta todavía. Parecía tan desilusionado de sí mismo, como si hubiera cometido algo imperdonable, como si hubiera perdido el rumbo de su vida; claro que no eran más que conjeturas, porque a pesar de que su mirada transmitía dolor y desencanto, no podía ver más allá, era demasiado adusta para mí. No lo conocía mucho, pero lo que sabía me bastaba para entender que no quería que nadie supiera sus problemas, que nadie diera un paso más hacia él, de lo que estaba dispuesto a permitir. Siempre había sido reservado con sus asuntos, si en algo no había cambiado era en eso, sin embargo, él había asegurado ya no ser el mismo.

Tomé un libro de mi velador y me tiré sobre mi cama para comenzar a leerlo, pensé que sería una buena forma de distraerme, pero apenas leía dos líneas, volvía a lo mismo. Una parte de mi decía que tenía que ayudarlo y la otra rebatía que él no quería mi ayuda, que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarlo… ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?... ¿qué era lo correcto?. Dos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron mis cavilaciones.

- ¿Hija?, ¿se puede? …

- Adelante mamá – asentí, sentándome en la cama y tomando un cojín entre mis brazos.

Mi madre entró a la habitación con una bandeja que contenía un vaso de leche y galletas.

- Te traje esto…pensé que tendrías hambre, porque no comiste mucho en el almuerzo - sonrió

- Es que no he tenido mucho apetito estos días…

- Pero seguro que un vaso de leche te calma ¿no crees? – insistió con amabilidad

- ¿Calmarme?

- Estás muy pensativa últimamente… hay algo que te preocupa, ¿no es así?

- La verdad…- traté de hablar, pero algo me lo impedía.

- Está bien…no es necesario que me lo digas… sólo quería saber si necesitabas algo, un consejo tal vez… lo que sea pequeña, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti…

- Gracias…- musité, y me acerqué a ella, fundiéndonos en un intenso abrazo.

Luego se apartó y estaba apunto de marcharse cuando la detuve:

- ¿Mamá?... ¿qué haces cuando una parte de ti quiere hacer algo y la otra dice que no lo hagas?...

- Me temo que la respuesta a eso, siempre variará… - dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

Asentí en silencio, algo decepcionada.

- Pero si estás confundida escucha a tu corazón… él siempre te dirá que hacer…

- ¿Y si me dice que haga algo que no es correcto?

- Sólo confía en ti, Hikari… sé que harás lo correcto – concluyó y entonces salió de la habitación.

Esa conversación no había sido nada esclarecedora, pero por lo menos me había dejado mucho más tranquila. Supongo que las madres tienen ese poder de calmarte y hacerte creer que todo estará bien, sin mostrarte la respuesta. Acumulan sabiduría a lo largo de toda su vida, saben decir las palabras correctas en el momento preciso, pero dejan que te caigas para que aprendas por ti misma esa respuesta que ellas ya conocen, porque saben que no valdría lo mismo si ellas pudieran decirte qué hacer en cada momento… a veces por no cometer errores, nos perdemos una valiosa parte de nuestra vida.

- ¿Qué dice mi corazón? - susurré

- ¡Kari!, ¡tienes visita! – el grito de mi hermano me sobresaltó enseguida. ¿Quién podría ser?, si fuera Yolei me habría avisado, T.k. tenía práctica hoy, Davis tenía un plan familiar, y mientras enumeraba las posibles personas que podrían visitarme, llegué al último escalón, alcé la mirada y no pude ocultar mi sorpresa, al ver quién era mi visita. Tai estaba de pie junto a una muchacha alta y bastante linda, sus bucles caían delicadamente por sus hombros, fácilmente hasta la mitad de su espalda y sus ojos verde intenso me observaban de una manera que no supe descifrar.

- Hola… ¿me recuerdas?... soy la nov…

- ¡Claro que sí! – interrumpí, alzando la voz - ¿cómo has estado?... no te quedes ahí, vamos a mi habitación… - sonreí, tomándola de la mano para arrastrarla escalera arriba.

Apenas entramos a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y me volteé hacia ella, apenada.

- Lamento eso…es que Tai no sabe…

- Entiendo – dijo ella, antes de que pudiera completar la frase. – creo que yo te debo una disculpa por presentarme así, pero eres la única persona que conozco de su pasado… la única con la que puedo hablar de esto…

Asentí en silencio, sintiéndome algo incómoda.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- Encontré esto…- explicó, mostrándome un pequeño papel, que reconocí enseguida como la nota que le había escrito – sé que estuvo mal, pero… necesitaba hablar contigo…

- Te escucho – murmuré, casi sin atreverme a moverme. No sabía qué podía querer conmigo, por un segundo pensé que podría haber malinterpretado el encuentro que habíamos tenido, pero supuse que una novia airada no pediría disculpas.

- Lo conozco hace tres años ¿sabes?... exactamente el tiempo que se ausentó de Japón, tenía 16 años… recuerdo cuando lo vi entrar al salón, uno de los chicos más guapos que había visto a mi corta edad… me atrajo de inmediato y aunque parecía muy reservado, a las pocas semanas comenzó a salir con una compañera, pero no duraron mucho… me di cuenta de que era muy diferente a como yo creía… a menudo faltaba a clases, salía con cuanta chica conocía, fumaba y bebía demasiado…el típico chico problemático… en meses ya había salido con todas mis compañeras y varias chicas más de la secundaria… pero a pesar de todo esto, seguía atrayéndome y durante el primer año me enamoré perdidamente de él… a veces lo observaba cuando estaba solo y me parecía que estaba triste por algo… me intrigaba de una manera insana, hasta que un día que lo castigaron como de costumbre, logré que me castigaran con él…mi única esperanza era que estuviéramos a solas y quizás charlar un poco… hablamos, pero me di cuenta de que no le gustaba hablar de su pasado… y que era muy difícil sacarla las palabras, sólo hablaba cuando quería, de lo contrario me ignoraba o evadía mis preguntas…luego de eso hablé con varias de mis compañeras, y comprobé que ninguna de ellas sabía nada de su vida, salvo que venía de Tokio y que vivía con su padre en un departamento del centro, pero desconocían el motivo por el cual se había mudado a un lugar tan lejos como Estados Unidos y más aún en mitad de semestre, no era común recibir estudiantes nuevos en esa época y eso fue algo que llamó mi atención desde el primer día… se hizo bastante popular, casi siempre estaba acompañado y me era difícil encontrarlo solo, pero a pesar de eso, sentía que no tenía amigos, que era como si se esforzara en alejar a las personas de su lado… no salía con ninguna chica más de una semana y de inmediato se le veía con una nueva… era todo un casanova…

Trataba de imaginarme todo lo que Kaoru me decía, y era como si algo continuara sin cuadrar en la historia. El Matt que yo recordaba de hace tres años no era así, era reservado, pero nunca fue mujeriego y de hecho, odiaba ser asediado por las chicas cuando comenzó a tocar con su banda, y a pesar de que le costaba demostrarlo, sabía que quería a mi hermano… eran realmente inesperables luego de su primera aventura en el digimundo, casi como si fueran hermanos.

- Poco a poco me fui acercando más a él, y nos hicimos amigos… - su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y volví a ponerle atención, ella miraba hacia un punto indeterminado, se había sentado en el borde de la cama, mientras yo seguía de pie junto a la puerta - fue un proceso largo, y al principio compartíamos largos silencios, pero intentaba respetar su vida privada y no preguntar nada que pudiera incomodarlo, en su lugar le hablaba de la escuela o alguna anécdota mía…en ocasiones él me contaba algo sin demasiada importancia…hasta que un día, fuimos a una fiesta y él se emborrachó… odiaba verlo en ese estado, así que lo agarré de un brazo y logré sacarlo del local, para llevármelo en un taxi a su departamento… subimos en ascensor y le quité la llave para abrir y ayudarlo a entrar…caminamos juntos hasta su habitación… iba irme, pero él me detuvo…- en ese momento cerró los ojos como si estuviera recordando aquella noche, sin embargo, siguió hablando – dijo…

_-Por favor Kaoru, quédate un poco más…_

_- Está bien… te prepararé un café…- me excusé, para salir de su habitación. Me extraño no ver a su padre en casa, pero no pregunté. Puse la tetera, mientras buscaba las tazas y las cucharas. Finalmente di con el mueble, pero estaba muy alto para mí, intenté estirarme hasta alcanzarlo, cuando sentí su presencia atrás mío… se acercó y sin esfuerzo levantó un brazo para alcanzar las tazas y entregármelas._

_- Gracias…- murmuré azorada y continué en mi tarea para evitar mirarlo a los ojos_

_- A ti…por entenderme – dijo él, entonces si intenté mirarlo a los ojos, pero esquivó mi mirada, como si se avergonzara de lo que había dicho – la mayoría sólo busca coquetearme y enrollarse conmigo…yo les doy lo que quieren y las dejo, ellas lloran diciendo que me aman, pero no lo hacen… no me conocen… _

_Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos en los cuales no supe si debía o no decir algo, hablaba desinhibidamente producto del alcohol, no quería que dijera nada de lo que al día siguiente pudiera arrepentirse._

_- Yo solía tener una novia – murmuró de pronto, cortando el silencio que se había formado. _

_- ¿Antes de venir aquí? – pregunté mientras servía el agua en las tazas con la mano ligeramente temblorosa. _

_- Si… la amaba, pero…ella me engañó… - en ese momento supe que ese era el motivo por el que había dejado su país, desprendiéndose de su pasado, estaba herido y quería olvidarse de todo, ¿cuan dolido estaba como para no querer verla más?... simplemente fue como si todo cobrara sentido, su actitud con los demás y su inestable vida amorosa._

_Me volteé hacia él sin saber que decir, sentía que había traspasado una gruesa barrera__ y que desde mi nueva posición podía verlo con claridad. _

_- No siempre tiene que ser así…- intenté consolarlo, pero él me regresó una mirada divertida. _

_- Claro que sí… el amor es sólo una ilusión… desde que llegué he intentado encontrar una chica que me haga sentir lo mismo que ella… pero con ninguna lo he conseguido…_

_- Quizás estás buscando en el lugar equivocado – dije armándome de valor. _

_Entonces me miró por un largo rato, como si estuviera analizándome. Se fue acercando de a poco, paso por paso, hasta que lo tuve sólo a pocos centímetros, y aunque en algún momento desde que llegó hasta que nos hicimos amigos, me prometí que no caería como las demás, a pesar de estar absurdamente enamorada de él, dejé que me besara… y sin darme cuenta… una cosa llevó a la otra y acabamos en su cama… _

Y como por arte de magia, allí estaba la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas. Todo tenía muchísimo más sentido ahora, como lo había tenido para Kaoru en su momento, aún había cosas que no entendía, pero si juntaba todas las piezas poco a poco cada una tomaría su lugar.

- Yo… ya debo marcharme… - musitó, poniéndose de pie rápidamente

- Espera…- pedí, al verla poner la mano sobre la perilla, ella se congeló en el lugar- ¿Por qué me dices esto a mí?

Dio un paso atrás y me miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de hablar

- Porque siento que tú lo puedes ayudar…- antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa se escabulló fuera de mi habitación.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama algo aturdida y noté un pequeño papel a mi lado. Era una dirección, una sutil sugerencia de que lo visitara, pensé. Pero si antes no sabía qué hacer, ahora si que estaba confundida. ¿Debía ayudarlo?, ¿y qué tal si lo arruinaba todo?. Me acurruqué hacia un costado y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida. Aquella noche fue la primera que soñé con Yamato.


	6. Chapter 6

Nuevo capítulo... he tardado un poco más en subirlo esta vez, pido una sincera disculpa, pero entré a la universidad esta semana y mi tiempo libre se reduce bastante...espero que lo disfruten...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Capítulo 5:

Es gracioso como pelear con tu subconsciente resulta tan imposible como nadar contra la corriente, puedes seguir intentando, pero sabes que no lo lograrás.

Me di cuenta de mi derrota, cuando me encontré a mi misma frente a la puerta de su departamento y comprobé con hastío que me había memorizado su dirección. Era absurdo, había roto el papel luego de haberlo leído sólo una maldita vez, me convencí de que lo mejor que podía hacer era apartarme de su camino, pero a pesar de todo lo que me había dicho Kaoru, aún había muchas cosas que no me cuadraban, dicen que la curiosidad es buena, pero en algún punto se convirtió en algo realmente odioso para mí.

Había tomado una decisión, sin embargo, mi cabeza se empeñaba en convencerme de lo contrario, y para empeorarlo todo, Yolei insistía en que tenía que ir a verlo.

_- Bien, ya escuchaste el consejo de tu madre… ahora escucha el de una amiga… tú quieres ir, ¡hazlo!... puede terminar bien, o puede acabar en un desastre, pero nunca lo sabrás si no vas… escucha esto, Hikari…no puedes dejar de hacer algo por temor a equivocarte… _

Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez ese pequeño discurso había contribuido a mi completa desesperación.

- Pues aquí estoy…- susurré, tan sólo había decidido dar un paseo por el parque para distraerme un poco y sin darme cuenta había acabado justo frente al edificio que señalaba la dirección.

Finalmente respiré profundo y toqué el timbre. Sabía perfectamente porqué había llegado hasta ahí y no me iría sin obtener algunas respuestas.

- ¡Voy! – la voz de Yamato sonó lejana, sin embargo, no tardó mucho en abrirme.

Cuando lo hizo, inmediatamente me sonrojé y me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos tratando de borrar la imagen de mi mente, quizás no debía haberme presentado así sin más, pero nunca pensé que me abriría, cubierto únicamente por una toalla alrededor de su cintura, obviamente acababa de salir de la ducha, pues todavía su cabello goteaba ligeramente.

_Que perturbador_

- ¡Lo siento! – exclamé casi en un chillido que detesté – yo…no creí que…

- ¿Qué haces tú acá?... ¿cómo sabes dónde vivo?

- Pues… no es algo que quiera discutir viéndote así… ¿podrías…?

- ¿Matt?... ¿quién está en la puerta? – habló alguien, interrumpiendo mi petición.

Entonces bajé las manos lentamente y vi aparecer una chica tras él. No era Kaoru.

Si hace un minuto estaba avergonzada, aquello lo empeoraba. Sentí como si me hubieran dado una fuerte cachetada. Entreabrí los labios, pero no supe que decir.

- Hikari…yo…

- Comprendo… - musité – pensé que…- ¿qué diablos había pensado?... ¿qué necesitaba ayuda?, pues estaba claro que no…él sabía buscarla por su propia cuenta – sólo…perdón por interrumpirlos… adiós…- la última palabra tembló en mis labios, antes de darme la vuelta y avanzar rápidamente por el corredor, lo suficientemente rápido como para huir, pero sin correr para disimular mi desesperación por desaparecer de allí.

- ¡Hika…! – Matt quiso gritar su nombre, quiso correr tras ella, aunque estuviera en toalla, pero no lo hizo, porque antes de que pudiera hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que no sabía porqué quería hacer eso, ¿qué le diría?... no tenía nada que explicarle, no eran novios, ni siquiera amigos, pero entonces… ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Salí del edificio y sin poder evitarlo volteé a mirar su departamento, era el único que mantenía las cortinas cerradas, aún siendo las doce del día, pues ahora sabía el motivo.

_Estúpida – _me dije a mí misma. No podía explicar cómo me sentía… ¿estaba triste?... ¿molesta?... ¿decepcionada?... la última palabra me hizo algo de sentido, tenía la garganta apretada, como si estuviera apunto de llorar. Me estaba comportando como una novia celosa, cuando la verdad no podía estar más lejos de eso, ni siquiera éramos amigos… ¿qué éramos?...nada, por supuesto.

Me alejé lentamente del edificio, mientras sacaba mi celular del bolsillo y marcaba un número, sólo había una persona con la que podía hablar en ese momento.

- ¿Alo?... ¿Hikari? – preguntó desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Yolei…- mi voz se quebró al pronunciar su nombre

- ¿Qué tienes?... ¿estás bien?...- su preocupación se hizo patente en el tono de su voz

- No exactamente…no es nada grave…sólo me preguntaba si podría ir a tu casa ahora…

- Claro que si… te estaré esperando…

- Gracias, no tardo…- y corté la comunicación.

Tomé un taxi en la esquina y le avisé a mi hermano que no llegaría a almorzar.

Cuando me abrió la puerta, nos quedamos mirando unos segundos y entonces ella me sonrió comprensivamente, como si pudiera intuir lo que pasaba, a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa desganada.

- Pasa…no hay nadie en casa… así que…estaremos tranquilas, por lo menos unas horas…- me explicó.

Me dejé caer en el sofá y ella se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Quieres algo para beber?

- Nada, gracias…

- ¿Entonces…?

- Fui a verlo…ya me quité las ganas, así que supongo que puedo olvidarlo y ya…

- ¿Así de simple?...hay algo que no me estás diciendo, ¿verdad?

Me volteé a mirarla, sabía que no podía mentirle, y no es que quisiera hacerlo, pero sentía que sonaría tan estúpido si lo decía, no tenía motivo para sentirme como me estaba sintiendo, aunque no pudiera descifrarlo.

- Él… estaba con una chica… - confesé

- Ohhh… ya veo…

- No lo sé… es que…no esperaba encontrármelo así…no sé que me pasa… supongo que estoy decepcionada… pensé que estaría triste y confundido, que necesitaría ayuda… pero en lugar de enfrentar los problemas, sigue haciendo lo mismo que hace tres años, huir de ellos…

- Entiendo tu decepción, pero… ¿estás segura de que es nada más eso?

- ¿A qué te refieres?- inquirí alzando la mirada hacia ella

- Hikari, supongo que él…no te gusta ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo podría gustarme?.. pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso, sólo quería ayudarlo… tú me conoces…

- Te conozco… y confío en ti… pero nunca te había visto tan preocupada por alguien… menos, por una persona que casi no conoces… sólo me preguntaba si no te atraía un poco…

- Pues…no puedo negar que es guapo…. Y que cuando lo vi en la tienda, intentando coquetear conmigo… sentí algo…diferente, pero nada más… no estoy celosa, si es lo que estás tratando de decir…

- Por supuesto que no, Hikari…- sonrió mi amiga de forma extraña, sentí que no lo decía en serio, pero sólo quería olvidar el tema, así que no pregunté.

- Al menos… ya pasó, estoy más tranquila ahora que sé que no necesita ayuda, por lo menos no la mía…

- Pues me alegra oír eso…entonces… ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

- No, no había pensado en eso…

- Perfecto…porque está noche saldremos a divertirnos…

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – curioseé

- Ya lo verás…- dijo guiñándome un ojo – tendremos que pasar a tu casa por algo de ropa

- Está bien…- acepté, un poco de diversión no me vendría mal y realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

- Quiero otra…- pedí al cantinero, cuando recogió mi vaso

- ¿No crees que ya es suficiente, chico? – gruñó él

_Ja… lo que me faltaba… ni siquiera papá trataba de controlarme, sabía que no le agradaba que bebiera tanto, pero ya era mayor de edad_

- No lo creo… te estoy pagando, así que tráeme otro o hablaré con tu jefe….- repliqué molesto

- Como quieras… sólo no te metas en problemas- me dijo y depositó una nueva cerveza frente a mí.

Ni siquiera había bebido tanto, era la sexta o séptima que tomaba, quizás la octava, no recordaba bien, tenía la vista un poco borrosa, pero no estaba borracho. Me levanté del asiento y baje por las escaleras, un par de chicas me coquetearon en el camino, pero las ignoré, había llegado ahí para intentar olvidarme de Hikari, y no me parecía lógico, involucrarme con otra chica, al final siempre acababa pensando en ella, ya había confirmado esta mañana que no era la solución.

Abajo era una pista de baile, así que tuve algo de dificultades para atravesar el lugar y llegar hacia los baños, entre toda esa gente, pero cuando finalmente los divise a pocos metros de mí, escuché un grito.

- ¡Suéltame, idiota!

- Ya no te resistas, preciosa…sólo un besito…

Me volteé, buscando el lugar desde donde provenían las voces y lo encontré.

En una esquina alejada, cercana a los baños de mujeres, un tipo acorralaba a una chica contra la pared.

- ¡Déjame! – pidió ella y esta vez noté la desesperación en su súplica. No podía dejarla ahí, tenía que ayudarla.

Caminé hacia ellos lo más rápido que pude y a medida que me acercaba, el rostro de la muchacha me parecía más y más conocido. El cabello, esos ojos…

- ¡Hikari! – grité con desesperación.

Ambos se voltearon hacia mí y el sujeto comenzó a reír.

- Lárgate, rubiecito…yo la vi primero – y su sonrisa se acentuó de manera grotesca.

- Simplemente suéltala y no te haré nada – advertí.

- ¿Qué?... ¿acaso eres su novio? – me preguntó con actitud desafiante, pero al menos logré que la soltara.

Hikari me observaba entre sorprendida y aliviada a la vez, traté de decirle con la mirada que se alejara y pareció comprender, porque de a poco fue alejándose hacia atrás.

- Eso no importa… ella te pidió que la dejaras, ¿qué parte no entendiste? – de solo pensar en lo que podía haber sucedido si no la hubiera encontrado ahí, me enfurecía más y el miedo crecía en mi interior. Era una niña, maldito depravado.

- Así son todas… se resisten al principio, pero terminando cayendo… al final son todas unas pros…

- No te atrevas a decir eso…- amenacé, como fuera capaz de decir eso de Hikari, lo mataba ahí mismo.

- ¿Qué?... ¿te sorprende saber que tu noviecita ande provocando a los hombres con esa faldita tan corta?... es una mujerzuela como todas…

- Tú te lo buscaste – gruñí por lo bajo y le lancé un puñetazo.

- ¡Matt! – el grito de Kari fue agudo y estoy seguro de que atrajo a varias personas, pero no había vuelta atrás, seguí golpeando al tipo. Había estado en varias peleas antes y conocía las consecuencias, pero no iba permitir que hubiera intentado abusar de ella, y menos aún que la culpara por ser un maldito depravado.

Ambos acabamos en el suelo y la gente se aglomeraba a nuestro alrededor.

- ¡Kari! – escuché a lo lejos, y supuse que sería alguna amiga

- ¡Yamato!...por favor detente…- me suplicó

- ¡Deténganlos! – gritó otra persona y entre varios lograron separarnos.

Observé iracundo al tipo frente a mí.

- Aquel sujeto intentaba abusar de una chica… - acusé, mientras alguien me mantenía sujeto de los brazos.

- Es mentira… este idiota montó la escena, porque se puso celoso de ver a esa preciosura conmigo…

- Vuelve a decirle preciosura y…

- ¡Silencio! – gritó uno de los administradores del local – no me importa quien comenzó… llamaré a la policía…

- No, por favor…- suplicó Hikari y salió de su escondite junto a Yolei – aquel tipo me tenía acorralada…mi amigo sólo intentaba defenderme…-explicó

_Mi amigo- _esas dos palabras se quedaron dando vueltas en mi cabeza, no éramos amigos, pero nuestra extraña relación no era algo relevante en aquel momento.

- Es mentira… esa zorra se me ofreció y luego…

- ¡Cállate! – grité – nunca vuelvas a llamarla así, maldito…

- Suficiente… llamaré a la policía – repitió el encargado

- ¡No lo haga!... prometo que nos iremos de aquí y nunca volveremos…

- Señorita, mi deber es…

- Por favor…- suplicó Hikari

- Está bien… lárguense de aquí… - accedió finalmente y antes de poder decir algo, Hikari me tomó de la mano y me dirigió hacia la salida.

- Kari…- llamó alguien desde atrás

- Yolei… me iré con él, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica me observó unos segundos, como si no confiara en mí y luego asintió con un débil momento de cabeza. Enseguida la abrazo y le susurró algo al oído.

- Cuídala Ishida – san…- me pidió, aunque sonó más como una exigencia

- Lo haré…

- Y Yolei…por favor dile a mi hermano…

- Tranquila, yo me encargo…

Sin más que decir, Hikari y yo salimos del local.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó ella, tocando ligeramente mi mentón. Me imaginé que mi labio estaría sangrando, el tipo había logrado asestarme un par de golpes en el rostro.

- Si…realmente no es nada… ¿tú estás bien?

Asintió temblorosamente con la cabeza.

- Gracias…- musitó y entonces me guió de la mano por la vereda.

Algo se regocijó en mi interior y recién entonces me percaté de que estábamos tomados de la mano.

- ¿Adónde me llevas?

- A tu departamento… - me dijo, y cuando tomamos el taxi le dio mi dirección al chofer sin problemas. Por segunda vez en el día me pregunté cómo la habría averiguado, pero pensé que no era el momento, ya lo haría más tarde.

Apenas entramos me preguntó si tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios, y le indiqué que en el baño había uno, así que fue a buscarlo, mientras yo me dejaba caer pesadamente en el sillón.

Cuando regresó acomodó el botiquín en la mesa y se inclinó hacia mí con un trozo de algodón empapado en, lo que supuse, sería agua oxigenada, sin embargo, fue demasiado para mí, tuve que apartarme.

- Lo siento… ¿duele?

- No…- respondí

- ¿Entonces?

¿Cómo decirle que tener su rostro tan cerca, no era sano para mí?

- Creo que tenemos algo de que hablar…

- No que yo recuerde – replicó de forma esquiva y se levantó del sillón, dejando el algodón a un lado.

- Hablo de lo de esta mañana… yo… no quiero que malinterpretes…

Pero entonces se volteó hacia mí y noté una contradicción entre sus ojos y lo que decía

- ¿Por qué tratas de darme explicaciones?... no me debes nada…

Parecía molesta, a pesar de lo que afirmaba, lo cual era cierto, ella y yo no nos debíamos nada, pero eso no explicaba lo culpable que me había sentido.

- Aunque no quieras oírlo, lo diré…porque no he podido dejar de pensar en esto todo el día…

- ¿Así que necesitas calmar tu subconsciente?... pensé que para hacer eso buscabas a una chica con la que tener algo y ya…

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?... ¿cómo sabes eso?...- realmente fue un golpe bajo, uno de los motivos por los que evitaba el contacto con mi pasado, era porque no quería que supieran lo que hacía en Nueva York, y no tenía idea de cómo se había enterado.

- ¿Importa?

- Si dices que no quieres explicaciones, ¿por qué estás tan molesta? – fruncí el ceño

Se produjo un silencio entre los dos, sin querer me había exasperado, y ella me observaba con gesto dubitativo.

- No lo sé…- murmuró al cabo de unos segundos, yo no dije nada y hubo de transcurrir un pequeño lapsus de tiempo más, antes de que volviera a hablar- Kaoru fue a visitarme y…- pero no se atrevió a terminar, esquivaba mi mirada.

- Comprendo…todo tiene más sentido ahora…- sabía que no se lo había contado con la intención de perjudicarme, no estaba molesto, pero me sentía desnudo, Hikari había vuelto a mirarme y la sensación que tenía era extraña, muchas emociones chocaban en mi interior, sin embargo, lo único que tenía claro era que no me agradaba la idea de que ella lo supiera, ignoraba cuánto le había contado sobre mí, pero lo que me había reprochado bastaba para hacerme una idea.

- Ella dijo que quizás yo podría ayudarte y pensé que…

- ¿Pensaste que podrías? – dije con voz calmada

- Sólo me gustaría intentarlo…- murmuró con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas

- Nadie puede ayudarme… estoy descompuesto… deja de pensar que puedes cambiar eso…

- Pero si sólo me dijeras qué paso… es que no puedo creer que Sora…

- Basta…- pedí con determinación y me acerqué un poco más a ella, sólo un par de pasos – necesitas alejarte de mí…

- ¿Y si no quiero?

Tragué saliva. No sabía como decírselo, ¿cuáles serían las palabras indicadas para explicar lo que me pasaba?. Había intentado coquetear descaradamente con ella, lo había hecho un montón de veces con otras chicas y siempre acababa igual, excepto con ella, ¿por qué?, porque era la hermana de Tai y una puerta directa hacia mi pasado, necesitaba evitarla, pero mi cabeza no hacía más que recordarla a cada segundo, hice todo lo posible por sacarla de allí estos días y el resultado había sido involucrarme con la primera chica que encontré en un bar…¿qué salió de eso?... nada bueno… el remordimiento no había hecho más que aumentar mi maldita obsesión con ella.

- Sólo pídeme que me detenga…- murmuré cortando poco a poco la distancia entre los dos, ella permaneció quieta, viéndome avanzar, y cuando estuvo acorralada contra la pared y una de mis manos tocó su mejilla me miró a los ojos, estaba nerviosa, podía sentirlo…me incliné unos centímetros, sentí el suave roce de nuestros labios, pero entonces puso una mano en mi hombro, alejándome con suavidad.

- No…- dijo y se escabulló pasando bajo mi brazo – no seré otra chica más…

Esa afirmación me descolocó por algunos segundos, quería ayudarme, no tenía duda respecto a eso, pero el modo insistente con que reprochaba mi pasado, de manera casi infantil y celosa, no podía entenderlo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

- ¿Alo?

- Tenías razón…- suspiré – creo que me gusta Yamato – sama

Del otro lado de la línea, Yolei sonrió.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! vengo con un nuevo capítulo... al principio planeaba que la historia durara menos, pero me he alargado un poco más de la cuenta, supongo que porque quiero que todos los detalles queden claros... este capítulo en particular es más de transición... una serie de hechos hilados necesarios para el siguiente cap... simplemente quería aclarar eso y agradecer enormemente a las personas que me dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior: Tohno Minagi, scarcrow y AlekseiCld ^^

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Capítulo 6:

_Sólo hay dos motivos por los que quieres que un chico te bese, porque es guapo ó porque te gusta, y lo segundo implica lo anterior._

Eso había dicho Yolei, y sus palabras no paraban de rondar en mi cabeza.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Él se aproximó a mí, me pidió que lo detuviera, pero no era capaz de reaccionar. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y tocó mi mejilla con una mano, lo miré… y entonces me di cuenta de que quería que me besara, me deje llevar, nuestros labios se rozaron, pero entonces recordé a Kaoru, recordé lo que me había dicho…no podía hacerlo. Lo detuve a tiempo y me arrepentí en el acto.

- Y entonces lo entendí…- susurré – entendí que…

- Que él te gusta, Kari…no hay nada de malo con eso…- me contestó Yolei - ¿y luego qué hiciste?

- Escapé…necesitaba salir de ahí… recuperar oxígeno, pensar… cuando supe que iba besarme y que una parte de mí deseaba que lo hiciera fue como si cada parte de mi cerebro fuera desconectándose… me sentí presa de mis propias emociones… sólo quería sentirlo…- no sabía como había sonado eso, pero presentía que era ilógico y cursi – nunca antes me sentí así, me dio miedo…

Yo observaba el techo de la habitación, con las manos puestas sobre mi estómago, mientras Yolei me miraba desde la otra cama, con la cabeza recargada sobre sus manos en la almohada.

- No sé que hacer… ¿cómo ayudarlo sin involucrarme con él?

- ¿Por qué no hacerlo? – preguntó Yolei, como si fuera obvio que esa era la respuesta.

- Porque… él no es para mí… somos diferentes… es absurdo…

- ¿Y si tú le gustas a él?

- No creo que…

- ¿Por qué quería besarte?... dijiste que había coqueteado contigo…

- Si, pero eso es lo que hace desde hace tres años…sólo para escapar de sus problemas… no lo sé Yolei…estoy confundida…necesito pensar…

Aquella noche no dormí. Apenas cerraba los ojos lo veía, sencillamente no podía entenderlo, ¿cuándo había pasado?, necesariamente tuvo que ser en algún momento entre el día que nos encontramos en la tienda y esta misma noche que me defendió, hablamos y luego quiso besarme. Mis labios parecían reclamar ese beso que no se había concretado.

A la mañana siguiente lucía cansada y ojerosa, no habría podido esperar otra cosa.

- ¿No piensas desayunar nada? – me reprochó mi amiga, cuando estuvimos sentadas a la mesa

- No tengo apetito, creo que sería mejor que me fuera… Tai debe estar enfadadísimo conmigo… ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste?

- Que se nos había hecho muy tarde, así que te quedarías en mi casa…

- ¿No dijo nada? – me extrañé

- ¿Tú que crees? – sonrió irónicamente

Por supuesto que había dicho algo, mi hermano seguía siendo increíblemente sobre protector conmigo, quizás por eso mismo no había tenido muchas relaciones amorosas, sólo una…

- ¿Kari?... ¿estás bien? – me llamó Yolei

- Si, claro que lo estoy…

- ¿En que te quedaste pensando?

Simplemente me encogí de hombros, la respuesta era obvia.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?... ¿abortarás la misión, salvando a Ishida-san? – bromeó

- No es gracioso… supongo que…debería alejarme, él me lo pidió… - murmuré distraídamente

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro que si…

- ¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo?...

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Veo el miedo en tus ojos, Hikari… lo quieres, pero temes que al ir por él…

- Se escape…- concluí – es que no lo entiendo… no hay nada que quisiera más que poder entender lo que pasó hace tres años… me asusta el daño que se está haciendo, necesita solucionarlo, pero no quiere enfrentar el pasado… tan solo….quiero ayudarlo y…estar con él…- sin darme cuenta había comenzado a llorar, las lágrimas se deslizaron sigilosamente por mis mejillas y sólo lo noté cuando una de ellas se coló entre mis labios – ya debo marcharme – dije poniéndome de pie para ir por mi bolso, pero Yolei me detuvo del brazo

- A veces por ayudar a los demás…sufres tú, eso no es justo…deberías pensar más en ti, Kari…

- Lo intento, pero siento que no estaré tranquila hasta que todo esto se solucione…

- ¿Qué tal si dejas actuar al destino esta vez?

- Podría intentarlo…- susurre abrazándola con fuerzas – gracias…

Cuando llegué a casa sólo estaba mi hermano.

- ¡Ya llegué! – anuncié en la entrada y Tai no tardó en venir

- ¿Acaso son horas para llegar? – farfulló

- Hermano, ahora no…-supliqué – estoy cansada… ¿podemos dejar el reto del hermano sobre protector para otro momento?

- No lo sé…sabes que no me gusta que te quedes a dormir afuera…

- ¡Por favor!...tengo dieciséis años, no cinco… ni siquiera mamá se molesta…

- Porque confía en que yo te cuido…

Bufé por lo bajo

- Lo lamento, Kari – chan…- murmuró al cabo de unos segundos – sólo me preocupé…

- No tenías motivo… estaba con Yolei, me conoces…sabes que no bebo y…

- Lo sé… es que… has estado extraña últimamente y… encontré esto en tu cuarto… - tuve que disimular mi inquietud cuando exhibió frente a mi un pequeño papel partido en dos.

- Eso estaba en mi basurero… - reclamé – ¿ahora revisas mis cosas?...todo tiene un límite, Taichi – realmente estaba molesta, y a la vez me inquietaba que me pidiera una explicación

- Es la primera vez que lo hago, lo prometo… es que pensé que se trataba de un chico y quería ver si…

- No lo puedo creer, Tai… entiendo que quieras protegerme, pero esta vez ha sido demasiado… has traicionado mi confianza…

- Kari…

Pero antes de que dijera algo más, pasé por su lado arrebatándole el papel de la mano y subí directamente a mi cuarto. Tenía que hacerme la ofendida, de verdad estaba enfadada, pero más que eso me servía como la excusa perfecta para mantener en secreto lo que sabía de Matt… ¿a cuántas personas más tendría que mentirles por él?.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

La campanilla sonó cuando un nuevo cliente entró en la tienda.

- Buenas tardes joven… ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? – preguntó amablemente la dependiente.

El muchacho rubio miró algunas flores a su alrededor, pensando en cual sería la indicada, y entonces miró a la señora que le había hablado.

- Quiero una rosa blanca…- pidió y a pesar de que aquella mujer le pareció ligeramente familiar no pudo recordar de dónde la conocía.

- ¿Sólo una?

- Si, sólo llevaré una…

- Está bien, enseguida se la envuelvo… - dijo saliendo de atrás del mostrador para sacar una hermosa rosa que se encontraba en vitrina, volvió a su puesto con la flor en la mano y sacó un papel plateado, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

En ese precioso instante una joven de 18 años entraba en la tienda.

- ¡Sora!... llegas justo a tiempo… atiende a este joven, por favor…yo debo contestar el teléfono…– se disculpó la mujer y antes de que alguien dijera algo se fue a la parte trasera de la tienda.

- Buenas tardes…no se preocupe, yo haré su pedido… ¿sólo llevará una rosa? – preguntó la chica cortésmente y entonces el joven se volteó al reconocer aquella voz.

Repentinamente había recordado de dónde conocía a esa mujer.

Y cuando ambas miradas se encontraron, ella dejo caer el bolso deportivo que llevaba y él permaneció aparentemente inmutable.

- Matt…- susurró ella, como si no acabara de creerse que estuviera ahí, precisamente en la tienda de su madre.

Él no sabía que pensar, desde el encuentro con Hikari, el destino lo había puesto una y otra vez en el lugar equivocado.

- Sólo una…- respondió, y Sora tardó un poco en entender de qué hablaba, desde que lo había reconocido la rosa había perdido importancia.

- ¿Así que no dirás nada? – preguntó, las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero hacía todo lo posible por contenerlas, al menos hasta que él se fuera

- ¿Qué se supone que debería decir?

- No lo sé… tú deberías saberlo… te fuiste por tres años y regresas como si nada hubiera pasado, como si… - pero cortó la frase al sentir el nudo en la garganta, si continuaba hablando se echaría a llorar de un momento a otro.

Se dirigió hacia el mostrador, dejando olvidado su bolso y envolvió rápidamente la rosa, intentando disimular el temblor en sus manos. Marcó la caja registradora y tiró la boleta.

- Son dos yenes… - dijo y lo miró desafiantemente a los ojos, esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

Habían pasado tres años, y muchas veces se había preparado para saber qué decir cuando él regresara, y ahora que lo tenía enfrente no entendía muy bien que estaba sintiendo. Sentía unas irrefrenables ganas de llorar, pero no quería quebrarse frente a él, no quería demostrarle todo lo que había sufrido por su abandono, ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas en vano.

Matt simplemente sacó su billetera y le entregó el dinero, recibiendo a cambio la rosa. Sin más que decir, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida.

- Matt…- sollozó ella – sólo… dime ¿por qué?... ¿por qué te fuiste sin decir nada y vuelves como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros?

El chico se quedó parado frente a la puerta, no se movió, pero tampoco se dio vuelta a mirarla.

- ¿Qué esperabas, Sora?... que llegara y te dijera… ¿cómo estás, amor?... ¿me has extrañado?... pensé que tres años serían suficientes para que entendieras que lo nuestro había acabado… lo que tuvimos nunca debió ser, lo entendí demasiado tarde…- y tras decir aquellas palabras, sin afección aparente en su tono de voz, jaló la puerta, haciendo sonar la campana, cruzó la calle y se perdió en la esquina.

Sora lo siguió con la mirada y cuando lo perdió de vista, sus rodillas se flexionaron involuntariamente haciéndola caer al piso. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas, lloró…lloró como una niña pequeña, lloró como el día en que supo que se había ido…lloró, como se había prometido, nunca volvería a hacerlo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ese día lunes amaneció nublado, no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, pero sabía que faltar sería peor, mi familia y mis amigos parecían preocupados por mí, no quería darles un motivo más.

- Sonríe, Hikari – me dije a mí misma, frente al espejo. Luego tomé mi mochila y bajé a desayunar. Sólo un té y unas tostadas, para que mamá no se preocupara y salí rumbo a la secundaria. Al subir al metro, una parte de mi esperaba verlo ahí, simplemente por casualidad, pero eso no sucedió. Estaba peleando contra mis instintos altruistas para no buscarlo, pero eso no evitaba que pensara en él. Me gustaba, y no sabía como reaccionar ante eso, nunca nadie me había gustado de esa manera, ni siquiera lograba comprender qué era lo que me atraía, pero no quería mezclar mis sentimientos, simplemente necesitaba mantener cierta distancia entre mi cabeza y mi corazón, así me sería más fácil escuchar a la razón.

Cuando llegué a la escuela, saludé a todo el mundo como de costumbre, desde el portero hasta cada profesor o compañero que veía en el pasillo. Finalmente llegué a mi sala, esperaba ver a Yolei, pero aún no había llegado. Saludé distraídamente a las pocas personas que habían llegado y caminé hacia mi puesto, sorprendida al notar una hermosa rosa blanca sobre mi pupitre. Dejé mi mochila en la silla y la tomé entre mis manos, maravillada por su belleza, junto a ella había una pequeña tarjeta.

"_Lamento que hayas malinterpretado mis intenciones, si aún no es tarde, quisiera darte las respuestas que buscas, sólo si no temes conocer al chico que realmente soy. Te espero en el lugar desde el que puedes ver todo el esplendor de la ciudad__, esta noche"_

_ M_

Me dejé caer en mi asiento, con la rosa en una mano y la tarjeta en la otra. ¿Cómo había dejado eso en mi puesto?

Observé alrededor, sólo había tres compañeros en la sala, pensé en preguntar, pero no me atreví a hacerlo.

Olí la rosa y sentí algo remecerse en mi estómago, sonreí casi sin darme cuenta.

- Buenos días, Kari

- ¡T.k.! – me sobresalté ante su presencia, y mi rubio amigo lo notó de inmediato.

- Perdón… ¿te asuste?

- Sólo estaba muy concentrada…- murmuré, dejando con delicadeza la rosa sobre la mesa. No quería que preguntara, pero era obvio que la había visto, intentar ocultarla habría sido peor.

- ¿Y eso?

- Es…- trataba de encontrar una respuesta lo suficientemente razonable y creíble, pero no se me ocurría ninguna, quizás por los nervios; si a alguien no podía decirle de quien provenía esa flor, era a Takeru, aquello implicaría reconocer una pequeña omisión… el regreso de su hermano.

- Creo que no quieres decírmelo… está bien… - dijo con tranquilidad, pero pude apreciar decepción en su mirada.

- Lo lamento… ¿sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, no?

- Claro que si…

- Y que esto no quiere decir que…

- No confíes en mí…- concluyó él.

Me mordí el labio, algo nerviosa.

- Te creo, Kari… pero sé que hay algo que no me has dicho…imagino que es porque realmente no puedes hacerlo… ¿no es así?

Asentí con un débil movimiento de cabeza.

- Sólo prométeme que estás bien…y no haré más preguntas…

¿Lo estoy? – me pregunté en mi fuero interno. Las últimas semanas me había sentido curiosa, inquieta, nerviosa, ansiosa y confundida… todo un revoltijo de emociones que no sabía como controlar, sin embargo, cuando Matt estuvo apunto de besarme, todo lo demás perdió total importancia… me sentí bien.

- Lo estoy…- le aseguré con una sonrisa que no tardó en acudir a mis labios, de manera sincera, por lo menos en esto, no estaba mintiéndole.

- Me alegra oírlo…- correspondió mi sonrisa y me abrazó.

- Lo siento… ¿interrumpo algo?

- ¡Yolei!... claro que no… - sonreí, separándome de Takeru

- Las dejo para que hablen…- dijo él, alejándose de nosotras

Me quedé mirándolo unos segundos.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Tuve que mentirle otra vez…- murmuré abatida y le extendí la nota para que la leyera.

Sus ojos pasaron rápidamente por el papel para volver a mirarme.

- Irás, ¿verdad? – preguntó.

- Si… pero no sé donde… - dije confundida

- Desde donde puedes ver todo el esplendor de la ciudad… - sonrió Yolei

- Suena muy lindo, pero no tengo idea donde es eso… no me estás ayudando…

- Supongo que la torre Mori es una opción…es uno de los edificios más altos de Japón y tiene…

- ¡Un mirador! – completé – pero la posibilidad de que sea…- añadí insegura

- Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo…tienes que ir…

Asentí y al hacerlo me di cuenta de que ni siquiera lo había dudado por un segundo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Cuando llegué a casa esa tarde supe que algo andaba mal apenas vi a Sora sentada en el sofá, había lágrimas marcadas en sus mejillas.

- ¿Sora? – pregunté acercándome un poco.

- Hola, Kari… no te sentí entrar…- dijo ella, intentando sonreír.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Hermanita… que bueno que llegas, mamá tuvo que salir un momento, pero no tarda en llegar…- me informó Tai, desde la puerta de la cocina con una taza de te entre las manos. Se la entregó a Sora, quien sólo dio un sorbo antes de dejarla sobre la mesa.

- ¿Pasó algo? – pregunté

Sora pareció contener las lágrimas antes de hablar.

- Él apareció ayer en la tienda de mi madre… pensé que estaba lista para verlo, pero…- alzó la mirada y se quedó viendo mi mano derecha, con la cual sostenía temblorosamente la rosa, aquella rosa que en ese momento supuse, habría comprado en la florería de la señora Takenouchi.

Cuando nuestras miradas finalmente se encontraron, ya sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿Quién te ha regalado esa flor?

Sólo entonces mi hermano pareció reparar en mi obsequio, sus ojos me observaron con la misma curiosidad que los de Sora, pero los de ella me analizaban intensamente.

¿Una coincidencia?, sería un argumento difícil de sostener…nunca he creído en ellas, sin embargo, no sabía que responder, ¿qué pretexto usar?, me quedé muda en mi lugar.

- ¿Y bien? – insistió mi hermano

- Daisuke… - contesté al cabo de unos segundos, ni siquiera sabía porqué había dicho su nombre, esta vez había involucrado a otra persona en mi mentira.

Baje la mirada, me sentía realmente decepcionada de mi misma.

- Iré a mi cuarto… - susurré casi enseguida, incapaz de seguir parada frente a sus miradas.

Apenas entré a mi habitación cerré la puerta y me apoyé contra ella.

No entendía que diablos estaba haciendo, no tenía una mínima idea de lo que sentía, simplemente no podía entenderlo… pero si de algo estaba segura, era que esa noche iría a averiguarlo.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! este capítulo me ha costado bastante, pero creo haber quedado conforme con el resultado. Antes de comenzar me gustaría dejar algunas indicaciones: El extracto que aparece al principio es el coro de una canción de Avril Lavigne, llamada I'm with you, si quieren escucharla pueden hacerlo en este link: http :/ www. youtube . com / watch?v=ZLNiQ2QMWYs, simplemente me pareció acorde a los sentimientos de Hikari; en segundo lugar la Torre Mori si existe y aquí está el link del cual saqué la información: http: / genjutsu. es / 2011 / 05 /09 /top -5- miradores -en- tokyo/_; _y en tercer lugar, la frase citada por Matt pertenece al autor Oscar Wilde_._

Mi única intención con esto es contribuir a una mejor lectura y dejar claro quienes son los dueños de las ideas que no son mías; para terminar agradezco enormemente a las personas que comentaron en el capítulo anterior: Thono Minagi, IFly96, AlekseiCld y Kammi :)

_Espero que lo disfruten  
><em>

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
><em>

_Es una maldita noche fría_

_Tratando de encontrar sentido a esta vida_

_¿No me llevarías de la mano?_

_Llévame a algún lugar nuevo_

_No sé quién eres_

_Pero yo… yo estoy contigo_

Le pagué al taxista y me baje del auto con la mirada puesta sobre el imponente edificio. La torre Mori era uno de los lugares más visitados de la ciudad y contaba con una serie bastante diversa de servicios. Apenas me acerqué a la entrada un guardia abrió la puerta por mí, murmuré un gracias y me adentré con prisa en el lugar, era una enorme recepción con al menos diez personas trabajando tras un largo mesón. Caminé hacia los ascensores y recorrí con un dedo el mapa del lugar, fui bajando hasta que me detuve en el número 52, en aquel piso quedaba el mirador. Subí al ascensor y presioné el número, a medida que iba subiendo mi estómago se contraía un poco más, estaba nerviosa, aunque no sabía exactamente el motivo.

- Piso 52 – dijo una voz mecánica y las puertas se abrieron.

Descendí a paso lento esperando ver a alguien allí, pero al parecer no había nadie. El lugar estaba cerrado por todas partes con enormes ventanales y se encontraba escasamente iluminado con un par de reflectores.

Avancé hasta el extremo, poniendo una mano sobre el cristal, la ciudad lucía hermosa desde esa altura. Me concentré tanto en los edificios y calles, que por poco muerto del susto al oír una voz a mis espaldas.

- Pensé que no vendrías…

Me volteé enseguida, aunque antes de hacerlo ya sabía que era él, estaba junto al ascensor, con su hombro ligeramente recargado sobre la pared, vestía completamente de negro, por lo cual al principio me fue difícil distinguirlo entre la oscuridad, pero el azul de sus ojos brillaba en la penumbra.

- Y yo pensé que no estabas… no sabía si este era lugar ni la hora… podrías haber sido más explícito – reproché

- Pero acertaste…

- ¿Acaso era una prueba? – enarqué las cejas, molesta por su actitud, pero él sólo sonrió - ¿por qué escogiste este lugar?

- Pensé que lo sabrías cuando lo vieras…- dijo con simpleza y caminó hacia donde yo estaba poniendo una mano sobre el vidrio – es hermoso…

Me quedé unos segundos observando la ciudad, realmente era una vista bellísima. Cuando había entrado el cielo encapotado prometía una tormenta, sin embargo, a esa altura lucía mucho más despejado.

- La otra noche escapaste… no entendí bien por qué…

- No hay nada que entender… tú estabas borracho y…no quería que hicieras algo que no…- corté la frase, sin saber muy bien como continuarla

- Veo que has sacado tus propias conclusiones… lo entiendo… pero déjame decirte una cosa… sobrio o borracho no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza desde que nos encontramos en esa tienda…

Sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas por sus palabras, su tono era desapasionado, pero no pude evitar la sensación de vergüenza.

- Dijiste que me darías respuestas…- dije tratando de cambiar el tema, y evitando a toda costa mirarlo

- Es lo que estoy haciendo… quería besarte Hikari, y aún quiero hacerlo…

Podría haber esperado cualquier cosa, menos eso. No sabía como reaccionar y el silencio se hacía más abrumante a cada segundo, sabía lo sonrojada que debía estar, y no podía evitar sentirme estúpida por estarlo.

- Si no te conociera, pensaría que intentas conquistarme… - susurré a la ligera, tratando de sonar casual.

- ¿Me conoces? – por el rabillo del ojo pude ver una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro – si crees que me conoces estás equivocada…

- Puede que no te conozca, pero con lo que me dijo Kaoru me basta… Sora te engañó y tú huiste en vez de resolverlo… eres un cobarde que durante tres años ha huido de su pasado e incluso hoy en incapaz de enfrentarlo…- solté de sopetón, simplemente necesitaba decirlo, aunque sentía que era la menos indicada para reprochárselo, lo que me impulsaba no era un afán de criticarlo, simplemente necesitaba desahogarme, tenía demasiadas emociones arremolinadas en mi interior.

- ¿Entonces por qué te has empeñado en querer ayudarme?... – preguntó con rudeza, aunque por un segundo me pareció reconocer algo parecido al desaliento en su voz.

- No eres tan malo como aparentas… estoy segura de eso…

- No te entiendo… confías en mi, pero… me reclamas algo del pasado…algo de lo que no sabes nada…

- Yo tampoco te entiendo…sólo quiero poder hacerlo, saber qué pasó…

- Eso cambiaría las cosas entre los dos… sería entregarte una parte de mí que nadie conoce…

- Tuve que mentir por ti… creo que merezco un poco más de confianza – comenté dolida

- No te pedí que lo hicieras… sigues asumiendo que quiero tu ayuda, que puedes cambiar en algo las cosas…

- ¡Bien!... tal vez sólo…tal vez sólo tú me…- por un segundo pensé que sería capaz de decirlo, sacar todo afuera, gritarle que me gustaba, pero las palabras murieron en mi garganta – estoy confundida, es…

No tuve tiempo de percibir su cercanía, antes de sentir el impacto de sus labios contra los míos.

No me tocó, simplemente me estaba besando y ese beso calmó cada uno de mis sentidos, emociones y pensamientos. No había tenido tiempo de sorprenderme, quizás por lo mucho que lo había deseado o tal vez sólo porque había sido muy rápido, no lo entendía, pero esta vez no quería entenderlo. Permití la intromisión de su lengua en mi boca y una de mis manos se aferró a su cuello, sintiendo mis pies desprenderse ligeramente del suelo cuando él me sujetó de la cintura. Nos besamos durante varios segundos, ajenos al mundo exterior, hasta que él se apartó con lentitud depositando un último casto beso sobre mis labios.

Cuando abrí mis ojos noté su intensa mirada sobre mí. Deslicé mi mano lentamente por su cuello hasta soltarlo y volví a ser conciente del suelo bajo mis pies, así como de la diferencia de estaturas, sin embargo, él mantuvo sus manos en el mismo lugar.

- Tú también querías esto…tanto como yo…- susurró sobre mi boca, erizándome la piel.

Di un paso atrás, intentando recuperar la cordura, él simplemente me dejó ir, aflojando el agarre de sus brazos.

- Tienes razón…

- Me gustas Kari- chan… pero no estoy intentando conquistarte… no te quiero cerca de mí…

Aquello me dolió, más de lo que podría explicar. Instintivamente me alejé, sintiéndome engañada, él no veía nada especial en mí, sólo quería un beso… quizás un poco más que eso. Me volteé y caminé hacia la salida, no sabía si irme era lo que quería, sólo había sido un impulso.

- Por favor, no vuelvas a pensar que te estoy utilizando… sólo no quiero cometer el mismo error… cuando dejé entrar a Kaoru en mi vida, me fue imposible alejarla, como había hecho con tantas otras antes… fue ella quien me dejó… yo no habría podido hacerlo… si te dejo entrar, no podré dejarte…quiero que estés conciente de eso- sus palabras me detuvieron en seco, sabía que estaba siendo sincero – has venido esta noche por algunas respuestas, ¿aún quieres saber qué pasó esa noche?...

Me di la vuelta y lo miré a los ojos, observé mi reflejo en ellos, mezclado con miedo.

Asentí con un débil movimiento de cabeza.

- Fue un día como hoy…hace tres años exactos… el cielo estaba nublado, fue después de mi concierto… - comenzó y apoyó una mano sobre el vidrio, empañándolo, afuera las primeras gotas comenzaban a caer sobre la ciudad – luego de salir de mi camerino, fui a buscarlos, ya no quedaba casi nadie, por eso me detuve cuando escuché una voz tras el telón.

_- Yo te quiero… eres mi mejor amiga… tú, Matt y yo ¿recuerdas?... siempre juntos… _

_Descorrí la cortina ligeramente, asegurándome de que no me vieran. _

_- Las cosas cambiaron entre ustedes y me di cuenta de que yo… __siento cosas por ti, Sora… cosas que no pensé que podría sentir…sé que es algo tarde…_

_La expresión__ de mi novia no aclaraba mucho las cosas, parecía sorprendida e incapaz de decir algo._

_Tai se acercó a ella y la besó, estuvieron así un par de segundos, hasta que los brazos de Sora lo sujetaron del cuello, correspondiéndole… diciendo sin palabras, mucho más que con ellas._

- Confirmando una duda que me había inquietado desde que comenzamos a salir… me costó asumir mis sentimientos y cuando lo hice ella me correspondió, pero siempre estuvo Tai…sabía que eras buenos amigos, pero envidiaba la relación que tenían… juntos eran como niños, discutían y a pesar de eso continuaban siendo amigos… había confidencialidad… entre nosotros había química, pero eso no es suficiente…

- Sigo sin entender porqué te fuiste…

- Por cobarde… no quería quedarme y que Sora terminara conmigo…y temía más, que no dijera nada y siguiera conmigo sólo por compasión… no lo habría soportado…

- ¿Y acaso pensaste en cómo se sentiría ella? – la pregunta nos sobresaltó a ambos, había alguien más en el lugar.

Me volteé hacia la puerta que estaba junto al ascensor, detrás de ella apareció la figura de mi hermano.

- Tai…- susurré

- Tú y yo nos largaremos de aquí, Kari… me debes una explicación, pero antes de eso…- dejó de mirarme para observar significativamente a Matt – finalmente lo entiendo todo, pero a la vez no te entiendo… te desconozco…

- Ya no soy el mismo… tú tampoco…

- No, ya no somos los mismos niños que éramos cuando fuimos al digimundo la primera vez… ¿lo recuerdas?...nos abandonaste… teníamos once años, cuando regresaste lo entendí… ambos habíamos cometido errores, pero esto es diferente… abandonaste a Sora por tu egoísmo… asumiste que ella no te quería, viste lo que quisiste ver…

- Los vi besándose…- interrumpió Matt – y eso fue suficiente para darme cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo al retenerla conmigo…

- ¡Ella te amaba!... y tardó mucho tiempo en olvidarte…no te ha superado todavía, Yamato…porque todavía no entiende qué pasó…

- Ella te correspondió… ¿cómo puedes decir que me amaba a mí?...siempre fuiste tú, Tai… y yo lo sabía… no me fui porque pensé que me engañaban, me fui porque ese día comprobé que ustedes eran quienes debían estar juntos y yo tenía que apartarme…me fui por su bien…

- Y acabaste haciéndole más daño del que te imaginas… acéptalo, Yamato… huiste para protegerte a ti mismo…

- Me fui para protegernos a ambos, quizás me equivoqué, pero sabía que estabas tú…que no estaría sola…

- Estaba yo…y te quería a ti… ¿qué podía hacer?... y ahora, luego de tres años vuelves aquí y la tratas como si nada hubiera pasado… ¿cómo crees que se sintió?...

- Yo…- finalmente Matt parecía no tener nada más que objetar.

Por mi parte, me había mantenido al margen de la situación, haciéndome invisible ante los ojos de ambos, simplemente escuchando… y me dolía, me dolía ver en lo que nos habíamos convertido, cada uno de nosotros.

- No sé a que has vuelto, pero si no es a pedir una disculpa, te sugiero que regreses de donde sea que hayas venido… cuando te vi en mi puerta aquel día estaba feliz, porque finalmente habías vuelto después de tanto tiempo, porque pensé que te habías ido de improviso por algún problema que yo desconocía… me culpé por no haberlo notado, pero si te alejaste por tu estúpido egoísmo… quiere decir que los años de amistad fueron en vano… que no significan nada para ti, no entiendo que has venido a buscar entonces…

- Yo tampoco lo sé… - replicó Matt con voz ahogada

- Pues quizás es tiempo de que te lo preguntes… vámonos, Hikari…- me llamó y comenzó a alejarse progresivamente, deteniéndose en el ascensor al ver que no lo seguía - ¿qué estás esperando?

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, no sabía qué hacer, si sabía lo que quería y estaba conciente de que tal vez no era lo correcto, pero no había ninguna otra cosa que deseara más en ese momento que quedarme con él.

- Vamos… mamá nos está esperando…- insistió Tai

Sabía que no se iría sin mí. Busqué la mirada de Matt para despedirme, pero él no me miró, observaba a través del vidrio, con la mirada perdida en algún punto indeterminado del cielo.

- Adiós…- susurré y entonces me alejé sin mirar atrás. Subí al ascensor con mi hermano y justo un segundo antes de que las puertas se cerraran por completo me pareció ver sus ojos sobre mí.

El camino al primer piso me pareció más largo de lo normal, me sentía asfixiada ahí dentro y no me atrevía a mirar a Taichi. Sólo intentaba formular respuestas para las probables preguntas que me haría, pero todas ellas me hacían sentir avergonzada de mí misma, le había mentido, no podía negarlo, poco importaba el motivo.

- Piso 1 -

Ambos bajamos precipitadamente y salimos del edificio empapándonos a los pocos segundos, se había desatado una tormenta. Tai me tomó de la mano y corrimos a tomar un taxi en la esquina. El camino a casa fue igualmente silencioso.

- ¡Por fin llegan!... ¡por kami!... vienen empapados, deben cambiarse enseguida….

- Creo que eso haré…- asentí

- ¿Cómo lo pasaste? – me sonrió

- Bien… el lugar es hermoso…

Había mentido antes y ahora lo hacía descaradamente frente a mi hermano, quien ya sabía la verdad, prefería no ahondar más en el tema.

- ¿Y tú de dónde vienes, Taichi?... cuando regresé de la cocina te habías ido…

Subí disimuladamente a mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras mi espalda, me apoyé durante unos segundos cerrando mis ojos. Cuando había salido esperaba regresar a casa con las ideas más claras, pero también más tranquila y no sentía ninguna de las dos cosas. Posé dos dedos sobre mis labios y los sentí tibios, presentí que aquello no sería fácil de olvidar.

Estuve un par de minutos así, perdida en mis cavilaciones cuando de pronto unos golpes en mi puerta me regresaron a la realidad.

- ¿Kari?... sólo ábreme por favor… - sabía que mi hermano no estaba molesto, quizás si lo estaba, pero ese sentimiento no podía superar a la decepción que debía sentir.

Me aparté lentamente y giré la perilla permitiéndole el ingreso. Se había secado y cambiado de ropa, pero su cabello aún estaba húmedo, no me había dado tiempo de cambiarme a mí.

- Deberías cambiarte…

Asentí y abrí mi clóset para sacar mi pijama. Fui al baño, me quité la ropa mojada y me vestí nuevamente, dejando la otra en la secadora. Regresé a mi cuarto, secándome el cabello con una toalla, cuando entré encontré a mi hermano sentado en mi cama, con lo que parecía ser una cadena, entre sus manos. Al acercarme me di cuenta de que era mi emblema. Sabía que ya me había visto, así que esperé a que él comenzara.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

- Un par de semanas… me lo encontré un día en la tienda… él se fue y me pidió que no te dijera nada, pero luego nos encontramos en el metro y no pude evitar decirle que nos visitara, yo le di nuestra dirección… pensé que te alegraría verlo…no contaba con que Sora estuviese ese día…- un sollozó acalló mis palabras, ni siquiera sabia bien porqué estaba llorando – lo lamento…no quise…mentirte…

- Lo sé… eres mi hermanita pequeña, te conozco mejor que nadie…- me confortó y encerró el emblema en su puño – si sólo se hubiera quedado un minuto más…habría visto como Sora me apartó… nos habríamos evitado estos tres años…quizás seguirían siendo novios, quizás…

- Ya no pasó – lo interrumpí – las cosas siempre pueden ser mejores o peores, pero no vale la pena lamentarse de lo que ya no sucedió…

- Hay una cosa que no entiendo…- dijo clavando la mirada en mis ojos - ¿qué hacías esta noche con él?...

Aparté la mirada, como un niño que acaba de ser descubierto tras cometer una travesura.

Les había dicho que los padres de Yolei iban a cenar en un nuevo restaurante y me habían invitado a ir con ellos, mamá aceptó enseguida, pero me preguntó en qué lugar era, dijo que si no se lo decía no me dejaría ir, que papá se molestaría si se enteraba, seguía siendo sobreprotector conmigo, al igual que Tai, así que tuve que decírselo.

_La torre Mori _– farfullé, porque no me había dado tiempo de pensar en otro lugar y lo único que quería era marcharme ya, no habría podido mantenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo más y sostener mi mentira al mismo tiempo. Sora se había ido hace unos minutos, así que mi hermano escuchó la conversación y sentía su mirada en mi espalda.

Quizás había convencido a mamá, pero no a él.

- Antes de que te responda… me gustaría saber cuánto escuchaste de nuestra conversación…

- No mucho… cuando decidí seguirte, tomé un taxi pocos segundos después que tú y le pedí que te siguiera, sin embargo, quedó detenido en el tráfico…perdí algo de tiempo y me costó dar con el lugar… cuando estuve ahí no sabía donde buscar, pero entonces recordé que mencionaste algo sobre un mirador… y los encontré… no fue mi intención hacerlo, simplemente estaba preocupado Kari…

- Lo sé…- suspiré, no tenía ganas ni fuerzas suficientes como para enfadarme con él… había cometido un error, probablemente mi subconsciente me había jugado una mala pasada, había mencionada tan rápido lo del mirador que ni siquiera creía que le hubieran dado importancia.

- ¿Estás bien, hermanita?... ¿vas a responderme?

No estaba muy segura de que decir, por más que quisiera ser sincera se me hacía difícil por el simple motivo de que en los últimos días mi cabeza había sido un auténtico lío, ni yo misma podía entenderme, ¿cómo iba explicárselo?.

- Quería ayudarlo… le ofrecí mi ayuda y él la aceptó… me pidió que nos juntáramos esta noche…eso es todo…

- Tiene sentido…- murmuró mi hermano y por un segundo pude respirar con tranquilidad – pero no merece la pena… Matt no es la clase de chico que escucha a los demás o acepta sus errores, no sé porqué te citó, pero dudo que quiera tu ayuda o la de alguien más…

- No es como piensas, yo creo en él…-rebatí

- Si, yo también lo hacía… pero me demostró que no nos necesita, porque siempre piensa sólo en sí mismo…

- Tú también lo hacías, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Estás comparándonos?

- Hubo un tiempo en el que tú y él fueron muy parecidos… lo sabes…

- Sé que cometí errores, pero maduré… no soy el mismo niño impulsivo de hace ocho años…

- Y puede que Yamato – sama no sea el chico que piensas que es…

- Kari, entiendo que quieras verle el lado positivo… pero tienes que reconocer que lo conozco más que tú… somos amigos desde niños… sé lo suficiente de él como para…

- ¿Darle la espalda? – sugerí

- ¿Acaso lo estás defendiendo?

- No…simplemente quiero que entiendas que nada ni nadie es completamente malo ni bueno…todos cometemos errores algunas veces…

- Pero este error ha lastimado a Sora por mucho tiempo… no fue deliberado, sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo, ¡escapó!

- Pues…no todo el mundo tiene tu valor, Taichi – reproché enfurecida, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta en que momento me había molestado tanto, nunca había discutido así con mi hermano ni mucho menos le había dicho algo como eso, presentí que lo había trastocado con ello, pues el tema de los emblemas era algo delicado, a la mayoría de nosotros nos hizo cuestionarnos en algún momento si poseíamos aquella cualidad que se nos había entregado en el digimundo.

- Y no todos vemos la luz en todo lugar…- contradijo él.

Aquello me hizo bastante sentido, por lo cual no supe que responder.

- Creo que ha sido suficiente por una noche… necesitas descansar, no has estado durmiendo bien…- murmuró y luego se retiró de la habitación sin darme el beso de las buenas noches.

Lo había herido doblemente y lo sabía, por una parte le había mentido y por la otra le había dado la razón a otra persona en lugar de él, incluso sin tener argumentos demasiado sólidos para defender a Matt, simplemente me había empecinado en hacerlo… y estaba realmente contrariada por eso…

Me recosté en la cama, no tenía sueño y la tormenta me asustaba un poco, de pequeña me iba a la habitación de Tai y hasta me dejaba quedarme a dormir con él, por lo cual era un miedo que nunca había superado del todo.

Mis sentimientos me estaban controlando, no podía pensar con claridad y eso me asustaba, me di vuelta y observé el reloj en la mesa de noche, marcaba la una de la mañana.

- Va ser un largo día…- suspiré, y más todavía si no lograba conciliar el sueño, lo cual ya sabía que sería así.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Desde que Tai y Kari se marcharon se desató una feroz tormenta, y aún dos horas después, sentado en la esquina de mi departamento, junto a la ventana, no paraba de llover. Es casi como si el clima se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con mi humor, intenso, oscuro y abrumador.

Todo había acabado mal esa noche y seguía preguntándome el porqué, analizando cada detalle, cada palabra pronunciada, cada gesto. Bebí de mi vaso nuevamente y sentí el líquido pasar por mi garganta, quemándola; durante los escasos segundos que tardaba en pasar por mi faringe mi mente se nublada y las emociones parecían olvidadas, pero luego todo volvía a ser normal, ese es el problema de la adicción. Le había confesado la verdad, había dicho más cosas de las que había pensado decir en un principio y eso me asustaba, ella no tuvo que insistir más de la cuenta, simplemente lo hice, porque quería hacerlo, pero ahora la duda sobre qué estaría pensando de mi, me estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Por lo general, siempre había podido controlar todas mis emociones, mostrar un temple tranquilo, aún ante la más estrepitosa tormenta interior, sin embargo, ahora era distinto… no sabía si el motivo era Hikari o el miedo a enfrentar la verdad, pero me sentía como un león enjaulado que lo único que necesita es correr de vuelta a su jungla y perderse entre los frondosos árboles…lejos, donde nadie pudiera encontrarme. Al pensar en esto me di cuenta del motivo, me sentía demasiado visible, siempre había odiado ser el centro de atención, por lo menos mientras estuve en Japón, por eso nadie sabía de mis problemas o preocupaciones, muchos lo intuían, pero ninguno de ellos había llegado a conocer ninguno de mis temores, y ahora la hermanita menor de Tai, sabía mucho más de mí que ninguna persona en este mundo.

_Aterrador- _pensé, y es que así se sentía, tenía mucho miedo. Huía constantemente de todos, cuando sospechaba que se interesaban demasiado en mí y ahora me sentía atrapado en sus redes.

Un reconocido escritor dijo una vez: _La mejor manera de librarse de la __tentación__ es caer en ella, _pues gran error… yo lo había hecho con la esperanza de deshacerme del irracional deseo que tenía de besarla y ahora las ganas parecían haberse multiplicado, desde que me aparté de ella sentí un vacío en el estómago, quizás porque no había sido suficiente, quizás porque sentía que quería seguir e interiormente me decía que no era lo correcto, que ya lo había hecho y lo correcto sería apartarme de una vez.

Otro trago más, estaba lo suficientemente borracho, pero nunca era demasiado para dejar de pensar en ella… me pregunte que estaría haciendo ahora… me recriminé por eso, Kari era una chica demasiado buena para mí… fui hasta mi cama y me acosté, pero antes de cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir, tomé el pétalo de rosa que había dejado junto a mi almohada. Se lo había arrancado antes de buscar la forma de hacerle llegar la flor, porque pensé que eso me recordaría lo malo que era para ella.

¿Por qué una rosa?

Porque la delicadeza de cada pétalo me hacía recordar lo fácil que sería lastimarla, y acariciando el pétalo entre mi mano podía sentir que bastaba tirar un poco para romperlo.

¿Por qué una rosa blanca?

Porque al observar aquella flor en la plenitud de su belleza, era como mirarla a ella…

Así era como yo la veía, y así la quería mantener, aunque para eso tuviera que resistir a la tentación de ir por ella, otra vez…

Me giré hacia el otro lado y miré el despertador en mi mesa de noche, era la una de la mañana…


	9. Chapter 9

Hola!

Sólo tengo algunas cosas que decir antes del capítulo.

En primero lugar perdón por la tardanza, la verdad fueron semanas dificiles, confío en que lo entenderán, pero de todas formas pido una disculpa.

En segundo lugar muchísimas gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior.

Y en tercer lugar, aquí está el link de la canción que utilicé_ http: / www .youtube. com / watch?v=VTiRnv0MZLw _

es de Taylor Swift, y se llama Sparks Fly, el estracto corresponde a la primera estrofa.

Espero que lo disfruten!_  
><em>

__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__

_Te mueves como si fueras una gran tormenta_

_Y yo soy una casa de naipes_

_Eres esa especie de imprudencia de la cual debería escapar_

_Pero si lo hiciera, sé que muy lejos no voy a llegar_

Cuando mi despertador sonó, sentía que apenas había cerrado los ojos y con resignación me levanté de la cama y fui hasta el baño, vi que unas marcadas ojeras adornaban mi rostro y mi piel lucía algo pálida, no me sentía bien, pero pensé que un poco de maquillaje lo solucionaría.

- Buenos días, Kari…- me saludó mi madre

- Buen día, mamá… ¿y Tai? – pregunté al notar su ausencia

- Ya se fue a la universidad

- Ya veo…yo me voy a la escuela

- ¿No vas a comer nada?

- No tengo hambre

- ¿Otra vez, hija? – frunció el ceño en un gesto de preocupación

- Ok… me llevaré una tostada, ¿de acuerdo? – consolé, sacando un pan de la mesa y dándole un mordisco – te quiero, ma… - me despedí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Camino al metro arrojé el pan a un basurero, realmente no tenía hambre. Me parecía extraño que mi hermano se hubiera ido temprano, nunca había sido lo que se dice puntual, por lo general caminábamos juntos al metro, pero no podía hacerme la desentendida, era lógico que estuviera molesto.

- ¡Kari! – me volteé en la entrada de la escuela al oír el grito de Yolei y la vi correr hacia mí - ¿cómo te fue anoche?... ¡tienes que contármelo todo!

- Eso…- suspiré – no es fácil de explicar…

- ¿Está todo bien? – la emoción que había demostrado hace unos segundos se disipó en un gesto de preocupación.

- No lo creo, yo… - repentinamente me sentí débil, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, pestañeé con pesadez, y cuando volví a abrir los ojos todo parecía dar vueltas a mi alrededor.

- ¿Kari? – esa era Yolei, llamándome.

- ¡Kari! – fue el grito que escuché a lo lejos, era la voz de un chico, por un segundo tuve la absurda idea de que era Matt, pero no tuve tiempo de corroborarlo, porque justo entonces todo se volvió negro.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

- ¡Tai! – hace un segundo había sonado el timbre, pero nunca pensé que se tratara justamente de él - ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Sólo pensé que podríamos irnos juntos a la universidad…

- Suena genial, pero… aún no estoy lista…- sonreí algo apenada

- Puedo esperar…- me sonrió de vuelta y entonces lo dejé pasar.

No necesitaba preguntar si algo le pasaba, sabía que era así, habíamos sido amigos durante demasiados años como para no saberlo, su inesperada visita tenía demasiadas cosas que no cuadraban con su personalidad. Y su expresión, intentaba en vano ocultar algo que lo preocupaba, pero no sería fácil averiguarlo, solía ser muy testarudo.

No hablamos mucho dentro de casa, luego de subir a mi habitación y terminar de vestirme, bajé con mi mochila y caminamos hacia el metro.

- ¿Sora?

- ¿Si? – pregunté mirándolo

- Necesito preguntarte algo… y quiero que seas sincera conmigo

Me asusté por su seriedad, había pocas cosas que Tai tomaba de esa manera.

- Siempre lo he sido…

- ¿Qué sientes por Matt?

La pregunta me pilló simplemente desprevenida, no entendía a que venía eso ahora. Era demasiado directa y no tenía una respuesta para eso, no lo había pensado, seguía tan incrédula por su regreso, que había momentos en los que me parecía que todo había sido un sueño.

- ¿Por qué…? – intenté indagar, pero no me lo permitió.

- Sólo quiero saberlo… - su mirada inquisidora me ponía algo nerviosa.

- No lo sé, Tai…- suspiré – es complicado… supongo que no lo he pensado…

- No se trata de pensarlo… el amor se siente… ¿qué sentiste al verlo?

- Demasiadas cosas… sorpresa, miedo, ansiedad, angustia…

- ¿Amor? – sugirió - ¿aún lo amas?

Tragué saliva con dificultad.

- Yo… sabes que no lo he olvidado…pero eso no significa que lo siga queriendo…simplemente significa que aún hay algo que me une a él… las cosas han cambiado mucho…él cambió, yo… todos lo hicimos…

- Tienes razón…-murmuró con lo que parecía ser melancolía – pero hay algo que no ha cambiado… lo que siento por ti Sora…

- Tai…

- No pretendo nada con esto… sólo he estado cuestionándome algunas cosas… ¿cuan diferente podría ser todo si no te hubiera besado esa noche?... tal vez ustedes seguirían juntos…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...

Se quedó callado e intentó esquivar mi mirada, siempre me había sido fácil darme cuenta cuando me ocultaba algo, y ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo, lo vi mover los labios en silencio y negar con la cabeza, como si estuviera discutiendo consigo mismo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté con suavidad, no quería obligarlo, pero realmente me estaba inquietando.

- ¿Te arrepientes?

Estaba tan ansiosa por una respuesta, que me costó un poco asimilar su preguntar y entender a lo que se refería.

- No, Tai… hemos tenido esta conversación antes… lo que hicimos estuvo mal, pero sucedió porque ambos lo sentimos…

- Yo te besé…fue mi culpa…

- Si yo no te culpo, no veo porqué tu deberías hacerlo…

- Si no es mía… ¿entonces de quién?

- De nadie…no hay necesidad de buscar un culpable…

- Si no hay culpables, ¿por qué sigues sufriendo por él, Sora?... ¿por qué sigues cuestionándote que habría pasado si…?

- ¡Porque fue importante para mi, Tai!... deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, fue mi primer amor…

- Y quizás aún lo siga siendo… durante tres años has esperado que regrese… si no lo amaras habrías desistido, tan solo…

- ¡Suficiente!... ¿quieres decirme de una vez por todas qué es lo que te pasa, Taichi Yagami?... sé que estás ocultándome algo, no soy tonta…

- Pues a mi me parece que si… - eso fue un golpe bajo, estaba actuando como un niño pequeño y caprichoso, como el niño que había crecido junto a mí para transformarse en un adolescente maduro y comprensivo, no podía entender el cambio – si aún lo quieres luego de todo lo que te hizo… no eres muy lista…- y sin decir nada más se alejó de mi, dejándome parada frente a la entrada del metro, me quedé mirándolo hasta que lo perdí de vista, la gente seguía pasando por mi lado, pero tardé un par de minutos en reaccionar y cuando lo hice entré al metro sintiéndome terriblemente confundida.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Entreabrí los ojos con dificultad y la luz del lugar me cegó por algunos segundos. Cuando pude abrirlos por completo, vislumbré el techo de una habitación que se asemejaba a la de la enfermería de la escuela. Alguien se acercó a mí hasta estar dentro de mi campo de visión.

- T.k… ¿qué sucedió?

- Te desmayaste…

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las nueve y media…

Me sorprendí, pues llevaba una hora inconciente.

- ¿Por qué no estás en clase?

- No podía entrar sin saber si estabas bien…

- Creo que lo estoy…aún me siento un poco mareada, pero…

- ¿Seguirás insistiendo en que todo está bien, Hikari?

La forma en que me habló me produjo una profunda inquietud, nunca me decía por mi nombre, sólo lo había hecho en contadas ocasiones, en las cuales se había molestado conmigo.

- No estás comiendo bien, ni durmiendo lo suficiente… algo te sucede…y me preocupa…

Cerré los ojos unos segundos intentando ordenar mis ideas. Quizás había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad, pero confesárselo le generaría más dudas, dudas que ni yo sabría contestar.

- Está bien…- suspiré – no creo que sea correcto que yo te lo diga, no quería que lo supieras de esta forma…

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Tu hermano… está en Japón… - no siempre las cosas suceden como nos gustarían, pero si iba decírselo, prefería no andar con rodeos, esa simple frase implicaba tantas cosas.

- ¿Qué? – estaba impactado, podía verlo claramente en su expresión - ¿qué tiene que ver él con que…?

- Lo he visto un par de veces…él no está del todo bien, tiene miedo a verlos…he querido ayudarlo todo este tiempo, me preocupa y eso me ha hecho descuidar un poco mi salud…- solté todo de pronto y sin pensarlo mucho, confiaba en Takeru, más que nadie en el mundo, al igual que en Yolei, pero con T.k. era distinto, lo conocía de pequeña, nos habíamos convertido en los mejores amigos y juntos habíamos experimentado el primer amor, pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué?... ¿todo esto es por Matt?...- dejó ver su extrañeza ante la situación, me observaba con suspicacia y aquello me erizaba la piel, siempre había sentido como si él pudiera mirar dentro de mí, por primera vez no quería que lo hiciera así que aparté la mirada.

- No lo entiendo… ¿cómo supiste que había regresado?

- Me lo encontré de casualidad en una tienda… él se fue y dijo que no lo buscáramos…pero nos volvimos a encontrar en algunos lugares…

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Porque no me correspondía a mí hacerlo…él no está listo para retomar lo que dejó… es complicado

- Hablas como si lo conocieras muy bien…

- Simplemente he tratado de entenderlo… la mayor parte del tiempo no lo consigo y eso me frustra, pero tiene miedo…todos hemos sentido miedo alguna vez…

- Soy su hermano, podría entenderlo…o por lo menos intentarlo…debió haber confiado en mí… tú también…

- No se trata de la confianza… confío en ti, lo sabes, pero no es un tema personal cuando implica a otra persona…sólo trataba de hacer lo correcto…

- ¿Es correcto ocultarle algo tan importante a tu mejor amigo?

- No – suspiré – de la misma manera que no es correcto contar un secreto de otra persona…

- Así es… siempre hay que elegir, y tú optaste por encubrirlo a él…por un extraño motivo que no logro entender… al menos puedes decirme dónde está…

Negué con la cabeza.

- Eso pensé…- murmuró desilusionado

- T.k….

- Hay algo que no me estás diciendo… lo veo en tus ojos…

Me congelé al sentirlo acariciar mi mejilla, su mirada había atrapado la mía, necesitaba escapar.

Aparté suavemente su mano.

Me observó dolido y aquello me rompió el corazón.

- ¿Los mejores amigos, recuerdas?... prometimos que nunca tendríamos secretos…

- No puedo…- suspiré

- Lo sé… - comentó resignado – sólo búscame cuando estés lista…

Asentí en silencio y T.k. salió de la habitación. Sólo habían pasado unos segundos cuando otra persona ingresó. Era Yolei.

Se quedó de pie en la puerta, mirándome con cautela.

- Kari… - su tono me hizo saber que había escuchado todo.

Cerré los ojos y las primeras lágrimas surcaron mis mejillas. Enseguida sentí unos brazos alrededor mío y me aferré a ella, siempre estaba en el momento que más la necesitaba.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Salí corriendo sin pensar en nada más, no sabía hacia donde estaba yendo ni hacia donde quería ir, las lágrimas me nublaban la vista y la copiosa lluvia sólo hacía más complicado ver. Me estaba empapando, pero no podía detenerme y no lo hice hasta varias cuadras más allá, lo que esa mañana había comenzado como una ligera llovizna, se había convertido en una tormenta, no quería regresar a casa, había vuelto a discutir con Tai luego de no habernos hablado en toda la semana, pero sabía que no podía continuar bajo la lluvia. Podía ir donde Yolei, pero sería el primer lugar al que llamarían. Observé a la gente a mi alrededor, todos iban hacía un lugar, la gente avanzaba por las calles con sus paraguas, intentando protegerse de la lluvia, los autos avanzaban en filas, pero yo estaba de pie en medio de la nada, me sentía terriblemente perdida. La semana había transcurrido tortuosamente lenta, Takeru apenas me hablaba, y aunque sabía que no estaba molesto conmigo, percibía cierta nostalgia y decepción de su parte, a pesar de que lo entendía, su indeferencia me dolía, me sentía sola, sin él y mi hermano los días parecían más largos, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, desde que Matt había vuelto todo había cambiado, sin proponérselo había remecido mi vida y mis convicciones. Al final todo pensamiento volvía a él, no importaba lo que estaba haciendo, ni el lugar, ni la hora, de alguna u otra forma volvía a recordarlo por más que intentaba sacarlo de mente. Suspiré, mis lágrimas se habían detenido, ya sabía donde iría, el único lugar al que podía y deseaba ir.

Cuando estuve frente a su departamento me demoré unos segundos en tocar el timbre, recordé la primera vez que había ido, cuando mi curiosidad me había vencido, esta vez era algo más que eso. No tardó mucho en abrir, pero cuando lo hizo se quedó boquiabierto en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó luego.

- Yo… yo… - traté de articular alguna palabra coherente, pero no sabía como explicarlo, tenía un torbellino de emociones que no sabía materializar, tenía la desesperante sensación de querer pronunciar un montón de palabras al mismo tiempo, lingüísticamente imposible, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió.

Me alce en puntas de pie y asiéndome de su nuca deposité un beso en sus labios, fue algo precipitado, sólo duró unos segundos, pero al apartarme él me jaló del brazo y volvió a besarme con más intensidad. Me empujó ligeramente contra la pared y lo sentí cerrar la puerta con una mano, luego me agarró de la cintura con firmeza y prácticamente dejé de sentir al suelo bajo mis pies, quedando obligada a sujetarme con más fuerza de su cuello. Mi mente estaba completamente nublada y todas mis emociones a flor de piel, sentía como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera mis venas y mi cuerpo quemaba, en cada zona que estaba en contacto son el suyo, un suave calor comenzó a extenderse por mi vientre, sin embargo, todo se detuvo cuando sentí una de sus manos deslizarse sigilosamente por mi muslo. Fue como despertar de un transe, mi pierna se contrajo involuntariamente y me aparté dejando un pequeño espacio entre nuestros labios, cortando el beso de forma abrupta.

En el momento que nos separamos me di cuenta de que no me quedaba oxigeno, por lo cual lo recuperé a grandes bocanadas, sintiéndome demasiado acalorada, él apoyó una mano en la pared, por sobre mi cabeza y se mantuvo inclinado sobre mí, su respiración también se había vuelto agitada. Me sentí nerviosa al saber que me miraba y tragué saliva con dificultad, observando la punta de mis zapatos, el problema de los impulsos, es que luego de que haces lo que sientes en el momento, la razón vuelve a tomar el comando y te muestra que acabas de cometer una soberana estupidez, algo que nunca habrías hecho de haberlo pensado por un segundo más, pero ya era algo tarde para el arrepentimiento.

Suspiré y alcé la mirada, encontrándome de frente con sus ojos, y nos miramos durante varios segundos, casi como si nos preguntáramos con la mirada qué diablos estábamos haciendo.

- Fui demasiado rápido, no quise…-intentó excusarse y me percaté de su incomodidad, así que lo detuve, si nos habíamos estado besando así era porque ambos lo deseábamos.

- No… no tienes que hacerlo…hay algo que olvide mencionarte esa noche…- dije pasando por su lado, no podía hablar estando frente a él, me sentía atrapada aunque no estuviese tocándome - algo importante que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que nos encontramos en el bar…- susurré y sentí su mirada en mi espalda, así que me volteé, no sabía cómo sonaría lo que estaba apunto de decir, me costaba hablar si lo miraba a los ojos – me gustas Yamato – kun... aunque imagino que ya lo sabías…

Sin embargo, al buscar algún indicio en su mirada, lo vi sorprendido, fuera de eso su expresión permaneció inmutable, durante esos segundos de silencio deseé poder leer su mente, ya que por más que lo miraba me era imposible leer algo en sus ojos. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, sólo faltaba que dijera algo, me sentí inquieta. Sólo había tenido un novio, y él había sido quien se me había declarado a mí, y aunque Matt había reconocido que yo le gustaba, era distinto, los dos eran muy diferentes, resultaba una ironía que fueran hermanos.

- No soy bueno para ti…ni nunca lo seré…

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – pregunté enfadada – sólo estoy diciendo que me gustas…simplemente es así y no me importa si eres bueno o malo para mí…

- No sé que hacer con lo que me pasa contigo… - confesó con penumbra, casi como si fuera un crimen.

- Yo tampoco… - admití – pero no voy alejarme de ti… ya lo intenté durante estos días y volví a fracasar… esto que sentimos, sea lo que sea, no puede ser tan malo…

- No sé si eres demasiado positiva, o simplemente muy ingenua…

- Quizás las dos…- sonreí con ironía y él me sonrió de vuelta.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer? – preguntó sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

No respondí… no lo hice, porque en realidad no sabía qué quería, y no entendía muy bien todo lo que me pasaba con su simple cercanía. Cuando lo veía aproximarse a mí, me sentía como una torre de cartas, él era la tormenta que me derribaría sin ningún esfuerzo, sólo bastaba tocarme.

No sé si fue él o yo quien se acercó, tampoco quién besó a quién, pero habíamos vuelto a besarnos en la soledad de su departamento, esta vez de forma más sosegada, sintiendo los escalofríos recorrer mi espalda.

- Estás empapada…- susurró sobre mis labios – deberías cambiarte…

Me tomó de la mano y me condujo a su habitación, sacó unas toallas de su clóset y me las tendió.

- Ahí está el baño…puedes darte una ducha y escoger lo que quieras… aunque todo te quedará grande…- lo último me sonó como una burla, pero no pude molestarme porque sentí que me observaba de los pies a la cabeza con intensidad – yo esperaré en la cocina…- dijo precipitadamente antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando tras de si.

No quería pensar en lo que había estado pensando cuando me miraba, aunque me hacía una idea, ni siquiera había cogido un abrigo al salir de casa, así que la delgada blusa que traía se traslucía en varias zonas. No me asustaba la forma en que me había mirado, ni siquiera que pudiera suceder algo entre los dos, lo que me daba miedo era sentir por primera vez el deseo de estar con un chico.

Sentir el agua tibia caer por mi cuerpo fue lo más aliviador del día, sentí que todos mis músculos se relajaban, recién en ese momento me daba cuenta de lo tensa que había estado. Al terminar, me cubrí el cuerpo con una toalla y me sequé un poco el cabello con otra, salí del baño y comprobé que él seguía en la cocina, creí sentir el sonido de una tetera, por lo que me situé frente a su clóset y abrí las dos puertas, buscando con la mirada algo que ponerme. Todo estaba muy ordenado, camisas, pantalones, chaquetas; la verdad no me sorprendía.

Escogí una de las camisas y luego de secarme bien me la puse, me llegaba hasta pocos centímetros por encima de la rodilla y las mangas me quedaban largas así que las doble y me observe en el espejo del baño, era de un tono gris.

- ¿Kari? – preguntó golpeando la puerta

- Puedes pasar…- dije saliendo del baño, en ese momento estaba entrando y al divisarme en el marco de la puerta se quedó congelando viéndome.

Me sonrojé de inmediato, no podía soportar que me mirara por más de un segundo.

- ¿Su…cede… algo? – pregunté nerviosa

Matt movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados, negando furiosamente.

- Nada, perdóname…no quise incomodarte… es que…- por un momento pareció que iba decirme algo, pero se arrepintió – olvídalo… no tiene importancia… preparé chocolate caliente…

- Genial…- sonreí, aunque todavía me sentía algo tensa, pasé por su lado y él me siguió.

Sobre la mesa había dos tazones, el olor invadió mi nariz en cuanto cambié de habitación.

- Delicioso…- suspiré luego de darle un largo sorbo al mío.

- Tai no me perdonaría que te enfermaras por mi culpa…- ironizó él

- Sobre eso…mi hermano no sabe que estoy aquí…

- ¿Y dónde piensa que estás?

- No lo sabe… discutimos, salí corriendo de casa y… pensé en ir a casa de Yolei, pero quería verte… y…- dejé de hablar y lo miré, su expresión como siempre era indescifrable para mí – eso es todo…

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué discutieron?...no fue por mi, ¿o si?

- No exactamente….bueno si, pero… las cosas se salieron de control, discutimos la noche que nos encontró en la torre, no nos habíamos hablado desde entonces, pero anoche mencionó el tema y sólo salí de casa sin pensarlo… jamás había hecho algo así…

- Acaso él… ya sabes… ¿nos vio?

- No…

- ¿Entonces por qué se enfadó?

- Porque te defendí… - tuve que apartar mi mirada al decirlo y tomé un nuevo trago de mi chocolate caliente para esquivar unos segundos su mirada.

- No tenías porqué hacerlo…- murmuró con frustración

- Lo sé, pero… no creo que tengas toda la culpa como piensa él…mi hermano es algo impulsivo, y quiere mucho a Sora… por eso reaccionó de esa manera…

- ¿Ellos…- a pesar de que dudó unos segundos, intuí lo que preguntaría – son novios?

Nuevamente nos miramos, no sabía porqué aquella pregunta me supo amarga.

- No… - respondí cortante – lo fueron hace un tiempo… y entonces lo dejaron, nunca supimos porqué…

- Ya veo…- suspiró desganado.

_¿Todavía sientes algo por ella? – _la pregunta me quemaba en la garganta, pero no me atrevía a pronunciarla, traté de buscar una respuesta en su mirada, pero por supuesto, fue inútil.

- Ellos son una buena pareja… tengo la seguridad de que acabaran juntos, tarde o temprano… - su tono era tan neutro, que no podía adivinar ninguna emoción respecto a su afirmación, ¿estaba molesto?, ¿desilusionado?, ¿celoso?

_¿Y tú? – _me dijo mi conciencia.

Si que estaba celosa.

- ¿Pasó algo? – me preguntó y por escasos segundos distinguí verdadera preocupación en sus pupilas.

- Nada…

- ¿No vas a llamarlo?... imagino que debe seguir siendo igual de sobreprotector…aunque esté molesto, estará muy preocupado por ti… igual que tu madre…

- No quiero hablar con él ahora… - contradije – lo haré luego…

- De acuerdo…

- Hay algo más que necesito decirte… no quería hacerlo, pero tuve que contarle a T.k…

- ¿Cuánto sabe? – por un segundo pensé que se molestaría, pero su tono de voz parecía apacible.

- Le dije que has vuelto a Japón, pero no has tenido tiempo de contactarnos… que nos habíamos encontrado por casualidad….sólo eso, lo demás no me corresponde a mí…

- Debo hablar con él…sólo esperaré el momento adecuado… creo que ya es tiempo de enfrentarlos a todos… - dijo con resignación.

- Todo estará bien…- le aseguré con una sonrisa y él se quedó mirándome, se inclinó ligeramente hacia mí y tomando mi mejilla con una mano, me besó, con demasiada lentitud, haciendo que las cosquillas se expandieran por todo mi estómago.

- Te lo agradezco…

Asentí y me aparté un poco, me levanté de la silla y fui a buscar mi celular, al encenderlo había un listado de llamadas perdidas, diez eran de mi hermano, cinco de mamá y una de Yolei, presioné la opción llamar.

- ¿Alo?... ¿Kari, estás bien?... ¡estaba tan preocupada!... ¿dónde te metiste?... tu hermano me llamó hace un rato…

- Yolei, estoy bien… estoy en el departamento de Yamato – sama… pasaré la noche aquí…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... ¿acaso…?

- No puedo contártelo por teléfono… es complicado… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- ¿Quieres que llame a tu hermano?

- Si, sólo dile que…- me callé, no se me ocurría nada que decirle, si le decía que estaba con cualquiera de mis amigas, la llamaría y todo se arruinaría, no quería involucrar a alguien más en mi mentira.

Repentinamente sentí que me tiraban el teléfono y luego la voz de Matt a mis espaldas.

- No le digas nada… yo lo llamaré…- dijo con calma y luego de despedirse cortó la comunicación.

- ¿Qué haces?... si sabe que estoy contigo, aparecerá aquí ahora mismo e intentará matarte…creo que has olvidado lo extremista que es, podría pensar cualquier cosa…- dije alarmada

- No quiero que sigas mintiendo por mi culpa… es hora de que diga la verdad…- me explicó – tranquila… intentaré convencerlo de que venga mañana… no creo que piense venir con esta tormenta…

Asentí débilmente, parecía como si no lo conociera, mi hermano era extremadamente sobreprotector cuando se trataba de mí, ni siquiera con Sora había sido tan celoso.

- ¿Puedo usar tu celular? – me preguntó

Volví a asentir y él se fue a la cocina, preferí no escuchar lo que le diría, así que me senté en la cama a esperar, intentando concentrarme en el sonido de la lluvia.

A los pocos minutos volvió.

- ¿Todo bien?...

- Si, vendrá mañana…

- ¿Qué le dijiste?... ¿estaba enfadado?

- Lo conoces más que yo…- dijo y entendí que era obvio que estaría enojado – le dije que estabas conmigo y que sería mejor que viniera por ti mañana… se negó bastante, pero al parecer tu mamá lo convenció…

Suspiré aliviada.

- Debes estar cansada… acuéstate en mi cama, yo dormiré en el sillón…

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?... yo me presenté sin avisar, debería dormir en el sofá….

- Nada de eso… yo me voy al living y tú te quedas acá…

- Podemos compartir la cama… - dije sonrojándome de inmediato por mi sugerencia.

Matt pareció meditarlo unos instantes.

- ¿Estás segura?... no quiero que te sientas incómoda…

- No estaré cómoda si duermes en el sillón…- contradije.

- Está bien… me iré a cambiar…- dijo antes de sacar ropa del clóset e irse al baño.

Yo levanté la tapa y me acosté del lado izquierdo de la cama, mirando hacia afuera; era de dos plazas, había suficiente espacio para los dos. Cuando él regresó al cuarto apagó la luz y todo se sumió en una profunda oscuridad, lo sentí entrar en la cama y luego todo quedó en silencio. Afuera la tormenta caía ininterrumpidamente, sería difícil dormirme así, sentía mi corazón latir apresuradamente en mi pecho, estaba nerviosa, pero habría sido peor si él no hubiera estado conmigo. Me volteé cuidadosamente y vi que estaba acostado de espalda, así que me acerqué, recostándome parcialmente en su pecho, como preguntando en silencio si podía hacerlo, sentí que él se inquietaba ante mi cercanía, pero entonces me abrazó, poniendo una mano sobre mi cintura y yo cerré los ojos, sólo escuchaba el lento pálpito de su corazón, pero aquello me fue adormeciendo hasta que finalmente dejé de sentir todo a mi alrededor.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, todavía estaba muy adormilado como para recordar algo, pero distinguí a otra persona a mi lado. Cuando pude ver con claridad, observé la silueta de Hikari a pocos centímetros de mí, entonces todo cobró sentido en mi cabeza.

Mi corazón se aceleró al observar que la camisa se había deslizado por su hombro, dejándolo al descubierto, ello porque parecía un juego del destino que ella hubiera escogido precisamente la misma prenda que traía en mi sueño, la vez que la había imaginado en mi cama.

_Esto es lo que tú quieres__ – _eso había susurrado ella, y me pareció una verdadera ironía, sabía que probablemente no habría notado todo lo que me había causado la tarde anterior desde que apareció en la puerta de mi departamento, hasta que nos acostamos, porque a cada segundo deseaba poder tomarla entre mis brazos, besarla y llevarla hasta mi habitación para perdernos entre las sábanas, pero enseguida desechaba la idea, me sentía como un maldito degenerado con la sola idea de tocarla más de lo debido. Primero tuve que resistirme cuando me quedé mirándola con la ropa completamente empapada, que se traslucía en varias partes de su cuerpo y luego me paralicé cuando al entrar a mi habitación la vi con mi camisa gris, primero porque no podía imaginar un atuendo más deseable que ese y segundo, porque parecía una coincidencia demasiado insólita.

Bajé un poco la mirada, sólo hasta la zona de su abdomen, porque entonces me percaté de que se parecía demasiado a mi sueño. Un ser humano no puede luchar contra sus instintos, pero yo había hecho todo lo posible para frenarlos, no debía aprovecharme de la situación, ella seguía dormida y por lo visto tenía un sueño muy plácido, pues estaba completamente relajada. Quise acariciarla, pero me contuve, decidiendo que sería mejor levantarme de una vez. Salí sigilosamente de la cama y fui hasta la cocina.

Decir que estaba confundido era poco, y eso me frustraba. Los últimos tres años, me había relacionado con demasiadas chicas y siempre había sido muy fácil llevarlas a mi cama, pero ninguna de ellas me había hecho sentir todo lo que Hikari me hacía sentir.

Me gustaba demasiado y sabía que era mi culpa, no había hecho nada para evitarlo.

Lo había intentado, pero las cosas no habían salido del todo bien, la verdad me gustaba la idea de tenerla a mi lado.

El timbre interrumpió mis cavilaciones, eran las ocho de la mañana de un día sábado, sólo podía ser una persona. Respiré profundo y fui a abrir, posé la mano sobre la manilla y esperé unos segundos, esto no sería fácil.

Cuando retiré la puerta completamente, la imagen de un serio Taichi apareció frente a mí. De pronto, la realidad me golpeó con fuerzas, en el momento que se enterara de lo que había sucedido con Hikari, me odiaría de por vida. Hace tres años esto no habría sucedido, ¿qué diablos estaba pensando?, era la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo, o de quien lo había sido por demasiados años como para hacerle esto, pero no podía evitar esta atracción que había surgido entre los dos, las cosas se habían dado así.

- Hola…- saludé para romper el silencio.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó él, ignorándome.

- La llamaré… aún está dormida…

- ¿Matt? – Kari había aparecido en el marco de la puerta, vestida únicamente con mi camisa.

En menos de un segundo sentí mi espalda chocar contra la pared, Tai me había empujado violentamente del pecho.

- ¿Qué demonios le has hecho a Kari? – preguntó furibundo.

Definitivamente sentirme atraído por Hikari era una locura, pero por muy poco razonable que fuera me gustaba, y no podía hacer nada para remedirarlo.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

eeveelyyn: Hola!, gracias por tu review! me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la historia y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, saludos :)

yuri: Hola!, que bueno que has vuelto a comentar...el anterior también fue mi capítulo favorito a pesar de lo mucho que me costó... este también fue difícil, pero espero que te guste y me des tu opinión, saludos :)

yoyo: Hola!, gracias por tu review, espero contar con tu opinión nuevamente, saludos :)


	10. Chapter 10

Sólo falta un día para que se cumpla un mes desde mi última actualización y realmente lo siento muchísimo... no tengo palabras para disculparme, en parte porque creo que la excusa siempre agrava la falta... no prometí actualizar semanalmente, pero si esperaba hacerlo, sin embargo, fueron semanas dificiles y el tiempo vuela cuando estás en período de pruebas... sólo puedo decir que lo siento de todo corazón y espero que si siguen leyendo, disfruten de este capítulo... Un punto importante respecto a él, es que para mi misma, la historia dio un giro que no tenía previsto, porque tengo claro el final, pero debido a la forma en que escribí este cap puede que cambie un poco... creo que con dos capítulos más podré terminarla satisfactoriamente...me parece que no tengo nada más que decir, así que a leer! :)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Sé de sobra que no eres el chico ideal para mí_

_Sé que temes enamorarte_

_Sé que no quieres lastimarme_

_Pero después de saber todo eso, sigo queriendo estar contigo_

_- Hikari Yagami -_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Capítulo 9:

Convencer a Tai de que nada había pasado entre Kari y yo fue una tarea difícil, e incluso cuando se marchó con ella, me dirigió una mirada llena de recelo, no estaba mintiendo, no la había tocado más de lo debido, por lo menos no en el sentido que él se imaginaba, aunque omitir el hecho de que nos habíamos besado en más de una oportunidad, implicaba una mentira, una que me tenía muy inquieto. Lo único que tenía claro es que estaba perdiendo el control sobre mi mismo, y eso no estaba nada bien.

Ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver su reacción al imaginar que yo había "abusado" de su hermanita, no quería imaginar como sería cuando se diera cuenta de la verdad, pero no quería alejarme.

Detuve la moto frente a la secundaria y observé mi reloj, aún faltaban cinco minutos para que acabaran las clases. Preferí no sacarme el casco para evitar que alguien pudiera reconocerme, sin embargo, cuando el timbre sonó y una marea de estudiantes atravesó las puertas de entrada, una castaña se detuvo en mitad de la escalera, viéndome fijamente, luego se despidió de su amiga y caminó hacia mí.

- Hola…- sonrió - ¿qué se supone que haces aquí?

Me quité el casco y sonreí de lado.

- Pensé que te gustaría dar un paseo… creo que aún tenemos un asunto pendiente…

- ¿Es tuya? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Adoraba mi motocicleta, siempre me habían gustado, pero sólo en Estados Unidos mi padre había aceptado que tuviera una.

- La compré hace un año… acaba de llegar hace unos días, suelen tardarse un poco…

- Ya veo…

- ¿Y bien? – pregunté extendiéndole un casco.

- Tendrás que decirme cómo…- sonrió al quitármelo de la mano para ponérselo.

La ayudé a cerrarlo y luego le indique como subirse.

- Sujétate fuerte…- le advertí mientras me ponía mi casco y encendía el motor.

Apreté el acelerador y sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza a mí, traté de no pensar en eso, pero era imposible. La velocidad más su cercanía eran una mezcla perfecta.

Recorrimos varias calles antes de llevarla al lugar que había pensado en un principio, simplemente era una buena excusa para tenerla cerca.

Me detuve frente a una plaza, en la que solíamos juntarnos cuando seguíamos siendo los niños elegidos. Me baje primero para ayudarla y quitarle el casco.

- Gracias…- susurró y nos quedamos mirando un tanto incómodos. No la había besado frente a la escuela, porque había mucha gente, no habría sido prudente, y ahora tenía la insensata necesidad de hacerlo, pero no sabía si era lo correcto, no éramos nada.

Ponerle un nombre a una relación casi siempre resulta algo complicado, y era precisamente lo que había evitado los últimos tres años de mi vida, así que me aparté.

- Creo que T.k. nos vio…- dijo de pronto, con un tinte de preocupación.

- ¿Nos reconoció?

- A mi si… - susurró mordiéndose el labio – nunca había estado enfadado conmigo por tanto tiempo… lo extraño…

- Dile la verdad…

Ella alzo la mirada abruptamente y me observo unos segundos antes de hablar.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo decir?... ¿que te he estado cubriendo, porque…hay algo entre nosotros?... es absurdo, nunca me había comportado así…

- No necesitas protegerme…

- Lo sé, pero simplemente no puedo dejar de hacerlo… - se acercó a mí y sujetándose de mi cuello me besó, sólo que no se apartó enseguida como la vez anterior. Le correspondí, inclinándome ligeramente y hundiendo una de mis manos en su cintura, mientras con la otra acariciaba su mejilla y profundizaba el beso.

Un beso sólo es un beso, me había repetido ya durante bastante tiempo, y es que hace mucho que no sentía nada con uno, de hecho, desde la primera vez que había besado a Sora, pero esto no se comparaba a eso, Kari hacía que perdiera la cordura en pocos segundos, haciendo que mis ganas por besarla se convirtieran en una adicción.

Nos separamos un poco, nuestras narices aún se rozaban.

- Esto es una completa locura… no podemos seguir adelante, te haré daño… y eso es lo último que deseo…

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que me lastimarás?

- Es simple…-sonreí irónicamente – soy todo un experto en eso…

Hikari dio un paso atrás, alejándose suavemente.

- No te entiendo… fuiste tú quien comenzó con esto…

- Y luego tú apareciste en el departamento…

- Pero no me apartaste… si realmente me quieres lejos, no lo parece…

- Las cosas se salen de control cuando estoy contigo, quiero algo que no puedo tener…eso es todo…

- ¿Por qué no?... ¿qué es lo que lo hace algo tan malo?

- No soy el chico para ti… será mejor si lo entiendes ahora…

- No me interesa… no estoy buscando al chico para mi, estoy tratando de entender qué me pasa contigo…

- Yo no tengo idea…

- Yo tampoco…

- Podemos intentarlo…

- ¿Y qué tal si todo acaba mal?... ¿tienes idea como se pondrá Tai cuando se entere de la verdad?

- Es mi hermano…-se rió ella – por supuesto que lo sé, pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora…

Sonreí, concediéndole la razón.

- No puedo… no hasta que solucione las cosas con Sora…

Vi que su mirada inmediatamente cambió, parecía más sombría que hace un segundo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Bajo la mirada unos centímetros antes de hablar.

- ¿Aún sientes algo por ella?

La pregunta me pareció tan obvia en ese momento, que me sentí idiota por no haberlo supuesto antes.

- No…- contesté con seguridad – pero Kaoru tenía razón en algunas cosas que me dijo…una de ellas fue que no podré estar con nadie hasta que solucione los asuntos de mi pasado…

- Cuéntame un poco de ella…- pidió caminando hacia uno de los columpios, en el que se sentó y comenzó a balancearse ligeramente.

- Pensé que ella te había contado lo suficiente…-dije esquivamente

- Dijo que fueron amigos…y que una noche te emborrachaste, la besaste y…- sus mejillas se encendieron de rojo, no hacía falta que continuara, sabía muy bien como había terminado esa noche.

- Eso es todo…- concluí, sentándome en el columpio contiguo.

- Pero… salieron un tiempo… ¿qué viste de distinto en ella?

- No lo sé… era confiable, comprensiva, inteligente… es una chica genial y la lastimé…

- ¿Pero sentías algo especial?

- La quería, y aún la quiero…

Ella asintió en silencio, bajando la mirada al suelo.

Me paré enfrente y la tomé del mentón.

- Sólo no me dejes quererte…- pedí

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque de una forma u otra siempre acabo lastimando a quienes quiero…

- Yo confío en ti, cuando tú lo hagas todo será más simple…- dijo levantándose del columpio.

Me incliné y la besé en la frente, ella me abrazó y por los escasos segundos que duró ese abrazo me sentí seguro.

Nos miramos fijamente, sentí el impulso de besarla, pero me contuve, tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para conseguirlo.

- Ya es tarde… debería irme… - musitó pasando por mi lado.

- Te llevo a casa…

- No hace falta…será mejor así…- dijo sacando su mochila de la motocicleta, luego regresó hasta donde yo estaba y me besó en la mejilla, cerré los ojos ante el contacto y entonces ella se apartó – nos vemos… - la observé alejarse conteniendo las ganas de ir tras ella y besarla.

_Sería demasiado fácil enamorarme de ti, Kari – chan__… _- suspiré.

No sabía que me había hecho, no podía entender como en pocos días me había obsesionado con la chica que hace tres años, sólo era la hermana de mi mejor amigo, una niña muy dulce, que ahora me parecía una joven hermosa y sensual, no hacía falta que intentara provocarme, su inocencia era mucho más cautivadora que eso.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Es inútil vivir en el pasado, pero no puedes dejarlo atrás cuando has dejado un asunto pendiente, entendí eso demasiado tarde. Pensé que escapando lograría empezar una nueva vida y olvidarlo todo, pero los recuerdos siempre estuvieron ahí para atormentarme.

Abrí los ojos y me vi a mi mismo en medio de la nada. Me asusté enseguida y al tratar de levantarme aplasté algo con la mano, me di cuenta de que era mi digivais, me había dormido con él anoche, ¿acaso sería un sueño?, porque mirara donde mirara, no veía más que un interminable desierto y no había forma de que hubiera llegado ahí.

- ¡Matt! – ese grito me sobresaltó, se escuchaba lejos, pero no podía distinguir desde donde venía.

Me levanté y di algunos pasos.

- ¡Matt! – aquella voz no se detenía, cada vez sonaba más cercana y algo en ella se me hacía muy familiar.

- ¿Gabumon? – pensé y a lo lejos distinguí una pequeña figura - ¡Gabumon! – mi antiguo Digimon corría hacía mi, pero si era él y esto no es una sueño, sólo podía estar en el digimundo.

- ¡Matt!

- ¡Gabumon! – corrí a su encuentro, y cuando estuvo a mi alcance lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

- ¡Matt!... que bueno que has vuelto…

- No sé como he llegado aquí…

- ¿No lo recuerdas?.. aquí fue donde comenzó todo… el día en que fueron trasportados desde su campamento…

- Es verdad…- asentí observando a mi alrededor – pero aún no entiendo como llegue hasta aquí…

- Estabas pensando en tu pasado ¿no es así?

- Si…

- Hace tiempo sentí que te alejabas… ya casi había perdido la esperanza de volver a verte, pero entonces regresaste…

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?... ¿puedes verme desde aquí?

- No exactamente… pero puedo sentir lo que piensas y sientes… algo hizo que te fueras y he estado llamándote desde entonces…

- ¿Tú has hecho que volviera a Tokio?

- Aquí es donde perteneces… con tus amigos…

- Yo…- titubeé – las cosas han cambiado Gabumon… ya no soy como antes…

- Si lo eres, sólo te has perdido… - dijo tomando mi mano con fuerzas, y en cuanto la apartó sentí algo frío sobre mi palma, lo observé extrañado y vi mi emblema

- Me deshice de él hace años… ¿cómo es que…?

- No puedes deshacerte de tu emblema…

- No me lo merezco…- repliqué – siempre fue un error, la amistad no puede ser mi emblema… los lastimé a todos…

- Pero estás arrepentido, ¿verdad?

- No puedo regresar el tiempo atrás, el daño ya está hecho…

- Aún puedes hacer algo…si lo intentas, ellos te perdonarán… son tus amigos, Matt… nunca han dejado de serlo…

- ¿Qué hago entonces, Gabumon?

- Llámalos…

- ¿Llamarlos?

Mi Digimon asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Sólo ponte el emblema, cierra los ojos y piensa en ellos… en cada uno…

Me levanté completamente e hice lo que me dijo.

- Tai… Sora… Kari…Mimi… Izzy… Joe…- repetí sus nombres una y otra vez.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

- ¿Kari?... ¿te sientes bien?...- preguntó Yolei

- Estoy algo mareada…- contesté.

Algo comenzó a sonar en mi mochila, era como un pitido.

- ¿Es tu celular?

- No lo creo…- susurré abriéndola, tras hurguetear unos segundos di con el aparato que ocasionaba el ruido, era mi digivais.

- ¿Ese no es un…?

Una fugaz imagen cruzó mi mente.

- Es Matt…- me preocupé

- ¿Señorita Yagami, ocurre algo?

- No me siento bien… ¿podría salir un momento? – pedí, y entonces sentí todas las miradas del salón sobre mi.

- Adelante…

- Gracias…-murmuré, y antes de llegar a la puerta escuché una voz a mis espaldas.

- Yo iré con ella...- sin duda era Takeru.

Me apresuré hacia la salida.

- ¡Kari!... ¿sabes qué es esto?

Al voltearme vi que sostenía su digivais en una mano.

- ¿También lo sentiste? – pregunté alzando el mío, pero antes de que pudiera responder una luz nos cegó y fuimos envueltos por ella.

Takeru me abrazó y en cuanto deje de sentir el suelo bajo mis pies me di cuenta hacia donde estábamos siendo transportados.

Abrí los ojos con dificultad y observé a mí alrededor, el lugar no me parecía familiar, pero estaba segura de que era el digimundo.

- Matt…- susurré al verlo de pie a unos metros.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- Funcionó…- dijo y corrió hacia mí, me abrazo alzándome del suelo y luego me bajo con lentitud.

- ¿Fuiste tú, verdad?... ¿el que nos llamó?

- Eso creo... ¿entonces no es un sueño?

Negué con la cabeza.

- Pensé que no era verdad…

- ¿Kari? – Tai comenzó a moverse entre los demás - ¿dónde estamos?

- Hermano… ¿acaso no lo reconoces?

- Es el digimundo…- acotó Joe, recién levantándose

- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? – esta vez fue Sora quien habló

- Al parecer una fuerza nos arrastró…- explicó Izzy.

- Este es el mismo lugar al que llegamos la primera vez…- susurró Mimi

- Yo los llamé…- habló Matt.

Las seis miradas fueron dirigidas hacia él.

- ¡Matt!... que alegría verte… ¿dónde habías estado? – fue Tachikawa quien reaccionó primero.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste traernos?... ¿qué hacemos acá? – preguntó Joe.

- Sólo…lo hice… necesitaba verlos…

- Se han separado – continúo Gabumon – se han olvidado de quienes eran… han olvidado el significado de sus emblemas…

- Mi hermano fue quien se alejó…- dijo Takeru.

- ¡Kari!... ¡Tai!... ¡Mimi!... ¡Izzy!... ¡Joe!... ¡Sora!.. ¡!

Sietes voces nos llamaban, al voltearme distinguí inmediatamente a Gatomon. Todos nuestros digimons estaban corriendo hacia nosotros.

Corrimos a su encuentro y mientras lo hacíamos el cielo comenzó a cambiar y el desierto fue convirtiéndose en un agradable campo.

- ¡Gatomon! – grité en cuanto pude abrazarla – te he extrañado…

- Esto es lo que son, pero lo han olvidado…- dijo Gabumon.

Tenía razón, desde la última vez que habíamos viajado al digimundo, el grupo se había disuelto, cada uno preocupado de sus cosas, nunca había tiempo para juntarnos y cuando Matt se fue, el quiebre fue definitivo.

- Chicos…los he traído porque tengo algo que decirles…

Todos nos volteamos hacia él.

- Hace tres años me marché, porque pensé que era lo mejor… no quería seguir interfiriendo entre Tai y Sora, me di cuenta de que ellos debían estar juntos y no pude soportarlo… me fui tratando de olvidar todo, pero no pude… fui un tonto egoísta, jamás quise lastimarlos por mi estupidez… tenía miedo de enfrentarlos, creí que no podrían perdonarme… no los culparé si no pueden hacerlo, pero realmente lo lamento… volví a cometer el mismo error, los deje solos…

El ambiente se volvió algo tenso, nadie hablaba y apenas se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones.

Tai lo observaba fijamente y parecía algo indeciso, la mirada de T.k. parecía algo rencorosa, en cambio, los ojos de Sora brillaban ligeramente por las lágrimas acumuladas en ellos. Dio un paso al frente y todos la miraron, entonces se abrazó a Matt enterrando la cabeza en su pecho y comenzando a sollozar, le susurró algo al oído y él puso una mano en su cintura al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. Cuando se separaron, ella parecía más calmada.

Mi hermano fue el siguiente en acercarse, con paso titubeante. Sora se alejó y ellos se miraron fijamente durante varios minutos.

- No sé si pueda perdonarte… no es mi intención guardar rencor, pero…

- Lo entiendo, Tai… sé que el perdón no arregla mucho…

- Así es, no lo hace…- sonrió con un deje de melancolía – pero me parece que es un buen comienzo… - añadió ofreciéndole una mano – vamos a comenzar de nuevo… no siempre fuimos los mejores amigos.

Matt sonrió con sinceridad y estrechó su mano.

- Hermano… - esta vez fue Takeru quien habló.

Tai se apartó, permitiendo que se acercara.

- No puedo entender porqué no confiaste en mí y tuviste que mentirme… te he extrañado mucho…

- No hay excusa que sea suficiente… si te he decepcionado, no puedo ofrecerte más que una disculpa…

- Eso es suficiente para mí…- sonrió abrazándolo con fuerzas.

Matt pasó una mano por su espalda.

- Enano…- bromeó

- Ya crecí…- contradijo al soltarse del abrazo. – han pasado algunas cosas desde que te fuiste…

- Quizás es tiempo de ponernos al día – sugirió Mimi.

Todos asentimos, al final de cuentas hay heridas que no sanan con tanta facilidad, pero el perdón siempre es un buen comienzo. No se trataba de que las cosas fueran como antes, sino de comenzar de nuevo.

- Somos un equipo…debemos permanecer juntos…- sonrió Izzy

- Siempre…- añadió mi hermano, poniendo la mano al centro, uno a uno lo imitamos hasta que estuvimos todos y una luz nos unió iluminando todo el lugar.

Al separarnos, la mano de Matt rozó accidentalmente la mía, una pequeña corriente eléctrica me recorrió el brazo, nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos, pero entonces mi hermano me llamó y la conexión se rompió.

- ¡Ha disfrutar el día! – gritó Agumon.

Pasamos horas jugando con nuestros Digimons y disfrutando del resplandeciente sol, corrimos, bromeamos, recordamos… con melancolía, pero también satisfacción… en ese lugar habíamos vivimos nuestras mejores experiencias, gracias al Digimundo éramos amigos. Cuando la tarde cayó y todos se recostaron a descansar, fui a la orilla del lago y me quité los zapatos para meter los pies al agua, cerré los ojos olvidándome de todas mis preocupaciones y sintiendo el agua chocar contra mi piel, hace tiempo no me sentía tan bien, tan en paz.

- ¿Puedo? – me sobresalté al sentir la voz de Matt.

Abrí los ojos y lo vi de pie a mi lado.

- Claro…- asentí.

Él se sentó a mi lado y yo clavé la mirada en el agua sin saber muy bien que decir, al parecer éramos los únicos que estábamos despiertos.

- Nunca pensé que volveríamos a este lugar…- comentó

- Tampoco yo…

- Quería agradecerte…por darme el valor suficiente para hacer esto…-me volteé a verlo, pero él no me miraba a mí, parecía avergonzado.

- Yo no he hecho nada… el crédito ha sido tuyo…- sonreí

- Ha sido de los dos…- me contradijo – tú ayudaste mucho… eres increíble, Hikari – chan… - cuando me miró a los ojos, mis mejillas se encendieron de inmediato y nuestras miradas parecieron quedarse enganchadas.

Estaba lo suficientemente avergonzada como para querer apartar la mía, pero algo me impedía hacerlo, y no sabía bien que era.

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que por un minuto temí que pudiera oírlo, necesitaba decir algo, terminar con el incómodo momento.

- ¿Puedo tomarte una fotografía? – pregunté, jamás dejaba mi cámara – no tengo una foto tuya…

- Eso es porque nunca me han gustado…

- Sólo una…- pedí apuntándolo con la cámara

- Si lo haces te arrepentirás…- susurró, no sabía si la amenaza era en serio, pero necesitaba captar esa mirada, uno de los motivos por los que adoraba la fotografía, era precisamente porque me permitía capturar momentos que me parecían perfectos, momentos, lugares y situaciones que deseaba poder mirar cada vez de quisiera.

Apreté el botón y el flash lo cegó por un segundo.

- Tú lo has querido, ahora tendrás que entregármela…

- ¿Y si me niego?

- Dámela…- alargó el brazo para quitármela, pero yo me hice para atrás, y sacando los pies del agua me levanté para huir

- Lo haré si me atrapas…- me burlé y comencé a correr hacía un árbol.

Él se levantó y corrió tras de mi.

- Esto es absurdo… - me recriminó, sin embargo, percibí cierta ironía en su voz.

Me agarró de la cintura, así que traté de soltarme, pero perdí el equilibrio produciendo que los dos fuéramos a dar al pasto.

Él cayó sobre mí, pude percibir su cercanía incluso antes de abrir los ojos, y cuando lo hice, lo vi de frente, nuestros cuerpos estaban cerca, pero había apoyado las manos a los costados, impidiendo que la distancia desapareciera por completo. Sólo había unos cuantos centímetros entre nuestros rostros. Me quedé hipnotizada mirándolo, aunque quería moverme, era como si no pudiera hacerlo, me sentía desnuda frente a su mirada. Se inclinó ligeramente, de tal manera que nuestras narices apenas se rozaron, moví mi rostro hacía un lado, percibiendo el exquisito y sutil contacto, pero justo cuando pensé que me besaría, me susurró al oído:

- Nunca antes sentí esto, pero hay algo que me vuelve loco respecto a ti…

Mi corazón dejo de latir tan fuerte, pero en cambio, comenzó a brincar como si fuera una mariposa aleteando, ¿cuántas veces aleteaba una mariposa por minuto?, no sabía la respuesta, pero imaginaba que debía ser muchísimas veces.

- Y quiero saber qué es…no lo entiendo, es frustrante… - me acarició la mejilla y cerré los ojos ante su tacto. Nuestros labios se encontraron, pero no nos atrevimos a movernos, permanecimos quietos, labio contra labio, no sé por cuanto tiempo, quizás solo fueron segundos, pero a mi me pareció eterno. Se separó y lo sentí levantarse, me ofreció una mano, lo cual acepte, quedando a la altura de su mentón, pues era bastante más alto que yo.

- Esto no está bien, pequeña… perdóname por confundirte, pero no soy dueño de mi cuando estoy contigo…estoy tratando de alejarme, pero te veo y…

- Deja de dar excusas, por favor…- pedí, la voz me salió un poco temblorosa – si realmente crees que eres malo para mi… preferiría que te alejaras simplemente…

- Entiendo…-murmuró roncamente

- Estás haciendo un lío de esto… tú me gustas, yo te gusto…lo demás no debería importar, estoy tan asustada como tú respecto a lo que está pasando, pero me confundes… necesito que tomes una decisión… podemos intentarlo o puedes marcharte…

Se formó un silencio entre ambos, no pude soportarlo más, di un paso atrás pretendiendo marcharme, pero sus manos me sujetaron firmemente de la cintura.

- No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarte de mi… y si no vas a poner impedimentos…prefiero…-tragó saliva – prefiero averiguar ya mismo qué me está pasando…-me besó tan repentinamente como la primera vez, podía percibir su miedo y su ansiedad, simplemente cerré los ojos y traté de seguir su ritmo, todo desapareció de mi mente, olvidé completamente el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, mis manos temblaban en su cuello, mientras las suyas me agarraban más fuerte de la cintura. Al separarnos me sentí increíblemente acalorada y tomé todo el aire que pude en ese primer respiro.

Nos miramos y ambos sonreímos.

- Si realmente estás dispuesta a cometer esta locura conmigo… ¿quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó, por primera vez en los años que lo conocía, creí sentirlo algo nervioso, un poco inseguro.

- Si… vamos a intentarlo…

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y él me abrazó ligeramente, podía percibir cada uno de sus dedos en mi espalda, pero a la vez era como si no me tocara, simplemente el roce perfecto, y pensé que a pesar de lo malo que él creía ser, no me había sentido tan segura en los brazos de alguien desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Pero aún hay un problema…

- ¿Qué puede ir mal ahora?

- Si hace tres años hubiera intentado algo contigo, Tai me habría matado, incluso siendo su amigo…no quiero imaginar como se pondrá ahora que no confía en mí… lastimé a la chica que ama, pero por mucho que ame a Sora, tú eres más importante para él que cualquier cosa en el mundo…

- Se lo diremos juntos… - sonreí, pero su inseguridad seguía patente en su mirada – no hay que hacerlo todavía si no estás seguro…

- No quisiera mentirle…

- Lo sé, pero tratándose de mi hermano, hay que buscar el momento indicado… dejemos que cada cosa vuelva a tomar su lugar…

- De acuerdo… creo que deberíamos regresar… se ha hecho tarde…los demás pueden estar preocupados…

- Es verdad…

Y ambos regresaron con el resto del grupo, sin percatarse de que alguien los observaba a lo lejos.

Cuando estuvimos todos listos para marcharnos, hicimos un círculo y nos tomamos de las manos. Sentí los dedos de Matt entrelazarse con los míos, pero traté de mantenerme impávida para que nadie lo notara.

- Muy bien…cierren los ojos y recuerden…no deben soltarse hasta que hayamos traspasado el portal, así deberíamos regresar a casa sin mayores problemas… sólo concéntrense…- indicó Izzy.

Todos le hicimos caso y sentimos la misma fuerza que nos había arrastrado hasta el Digimundo.

- ¡Ahora suéltense! – escuché su grito a lo lejos y aflojé el agarre hasta soltar la mano de Matt, pero mi hermano, ubicado al otro lado, no me soltó.

- ¡Auch! – me quejé al caer contra el suelo - ¿hermano, estás bien?

- Creo que lo estoy… todavía no arreglamos eso de las caídas… - bromeó

Abrí los ojos y descubrí que estábamos en el pasillo de la secundaria.

- ¿Por qué no me soltaste?

- Quería asegurarme de que llegaras bien…- me explicó, dándome la mano para ayudar a levantarme.

- No soy una niña…- reproché

- No estoy diciendo que lo seas… ¿está bien?...sólo me preocupo por ti…

- Lo sé… y te lo agradezco, hermano…sólo quería recordártelo por si lo habías olvidado…

- Entendí que ya no eras una niña, cuando comenzaste a salir con T.k., gracias…- refunfuñó.

Había sido bastante complicado convencerlo de que estaba en edad suficiente para tener un novio.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me dejarías tener un novio?

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso, Hikari?

- Sólo es una pregunta…

- Supongo que tendría que aceptarlo…- dijo con resignación - ¿algo que quieras decirme?

- No, nada…- le aseguré

- Muy bien… deberías irte a clase…son las cuatro, la misma hora que cuando nos fuimos

- ¿Dónde estará T.k.? – me pregunté

Pero en ese mismo momento mi rubio amigo apareció por el final del pasillo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Abrí los ojos y aparecí en mi cama, casi como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, pero sabía que esto era real. Había enfrentado mi pasado, pero ahora tenía un presente y futuro por los que luchar, era el momento de buscar mi lugar. Había vuelto deseando recuperar la amistad que había perdido por mi estupidez y había encontrado algo mucho mejor, quizás por eso debía regresar. Estar con Hikari significaba muchas cosas para mí, significaba desafiar mi quebrantada amistad con Tai, significaba enfrentar mi miedo a lastimarla y mi miedo al compromiso, hace tres años que no mantenía una relación establece con ninguna chica, menos con alguien que me produjera tantas cosas a la vez. Kaoru había sido lo más cercana a una novia real, pero esto era diferente.

Me atraía de una manera que bordeaba lo irracional, moría de ansias por poder tocarla, sentirla junto a mí, protegerla…era algo más que una obsesión o un capricho…

¿Estaría enamorándome?...porque si era así, estaba completamente perdido…

Quizás era muy pronto para decirlo, sabía que tendría que descubrirlo por mi mismo, pero me daba algo de miedo involucrarme demasiado y acabar arruinando todo… es muy fácil cometer errores, lo difícil es repararlos…

Me asomé a la ventana de mi habitación y observé el cielo, algunos de los rayos del sol se asomaban entre las nubes, eso me recordó que pronto comenzaría la primavera…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Y hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo... ha sido más bien una etapa de reconciliación en que las cosas parecen estabilizarse un poco, pero la gran incógnita es...¿quién los habrá visto?

Infinitas gracias a los que dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior :)

Yuri: Gracias por tu review! me alegro mucho que te guste el avance de la historia, así que espero que este también sea de tu agrado... la verdad me reí mucho escribiendo la parte en que Tai ve a Kari con una camisa de Matt, no me lo imagino reaccionando de otra forma jajaja lamento mucho haber tardado en actualizar, espero que puedas entenderlo... saludos

scarcrow: Este si que tardó un poco más, pero lo hice con mucha dedicación, espero que te agrade... y gracias por el apoyo :)

Azul kg: Hola, no sé si sigues esperando la actualización, porque me he tardado bastante, pero si lo lees espero que te guste.. se ha hecho un poco complicado escribir, pero espero terminar la historia pronto, saludos y gracias por tu review :)

AlekseiCld: Sólo sale tu nombre y no me deja responderte directamente :O agradezco mucho tu apoyo y estoy de acuerdo con tu comentario respecto a lo de que Kari se quedara con la duda, pero creo que esos pequeños detalles le van dando un cariz distinto a la historia,en la vida no siempre tomamos las decisiones correctas y a veces nos quedamos con preguntas por miedo a la respuesta, eso es lo que intenté reflejar... muchas gracias por tu review ^^ ah y respecto a Tai, simplemente adoro describirlo tan celoso, en la serie siempre fue aprehensivo con Kari, así que aquí no será distinto y causara algunos problemas, pero también puede ser muy razonable cuando quiere xD saludos...


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola!

Primero que todo y lo más importante, sé que quizás me odien al final de este capítulo, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que es más extenso que el anterior... y espero de todo corazón que les guste...

En segundo lugar creo que serán necesarios dos capítulos más para terminarla, porque decidí añadir una escena que no tenía prevista, pero sigue sin ser seguro porque no he comenzado el próximo.

Y en tercer lugar: que lo disfruten, muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews en el anterior :)

__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__

Capítulo 10:

Tai me había invitado a pasar una noche en su casa. "Como en los viejos tiempos", había dicho. Yo había aceptado, aunque me encontraba literalmente… no sé cual sería el término para definirlo, quizás "aterrado" no resultara equívoco. El único problema que había es que, aunque hiciéramos lo mismo que antes, nada era como en los viejos tiempos, demasiadas cosas habían cambiado.

- Hola Matt… que bueno que llegas… adelante…

- Hola, gracias por la invitación… no esperaba que lo hicieras…

- Si queremos volver a ser amigos…hay algunas cosas que tenemos que conversar…

- ¿Esto se trata de Sora, verdad?

- Hey, si has vuelto por ella… quiero asegurarme que no le harás daño otra vez… yo la quiero mucho, lo sabes…

- Tai, la verdad es que…

- ¿Hermano?... ¿has visto mi cepillo?

Ambos nos volteamos al oír la voz de la menor de los Yagami. Me quede pasmando viendo la imagen de Hikari bajar por la escalera, sólo llevaba puesta una bata de seda, bajo la cual no parecía llevar más ropa, y su cabello húmedo caía exquisitamente sobre sus hombros, dejando gotas tras de si.

_Malditas hormonas _– me reproché mentalmente, pero mis ojos no se movieron de ella, y descendieron ligeramente hasta el comienzo de su escote.

- ¡Hikari! Tenemos visitas… ¿cómo se te ocurre bajar así?

Entonces ella me miró, percatándose recién de mi presencia y fue la vergüenza la que me obligó a mirar hacia otro lado.

- Yamato- sama…no sabía que estabas aquí, lo siento… iré a cambiarme… - murmuró atropelladamente antes de perderse escalera arriba.

Tai sólo volvió a hablar cuando escuchamos el portazo que dio tras entrar a su cuarto. Ese había sido un momento incómodo.

- ¿Estás bien, Yama? – preguntó mi amigo.

- Si, si…todo bien…- respondí tratando de parecer normal, sólo rogaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta de la forma en que había mirado a su hermanita, pero supuse que si lo hubiera hecho ya sería hombre muerto.

- Entonces… había pensado en ver una película… ¿qué te parece?

Suspiré aliviado, Tai seguía siendo tan distraído como antes, o yo lo suficientemente recatado para disimular mis emociones, una mezcla perfecta para la ocasión.

- Suena genial… y sobre lo que decías hace un rato, quiero que sepas que no he vuelto a buscarla… lo nuestro ya se terminó, y no me metería entre ustedes, mucho menos ahora…

- ¿Qué dices? Sora y yo no somos nada…

- ¿Ah, no?...pues deberían…

- Lo intentamos una vez, pero no funcionó… ella aún te quiere a ti, aunque no lo creas… por eso me enfadé tanto esa noche en el mirador, porque te marchaste por el motivo equivocado, si no nos hubieras visto, quizás aún seguirían siendo novios…

- No lo creo, Tai… cuando me fui me di cuenta de que lo nuestro no era tan perfecto como parecía, no todos los buenos amigos podemos convertirnos en algo más… quizás por eso dicen que las cosas desde afuera se ven mejor…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... entre ustedes había complicidad y cercanía, confianza, atracción…

- Quizás eso es lo que tú veías, pero cada vez que ustedes dos estaban juntos me daba cuenta de que ella y yo nunca fuimos tan amigos ni tan cómplices… los tres fuimos los mejores amigos, pero tú siempre fuiste distinto para ella y eso esta bien ¿sabes?...

- ¿Realmente lo está?

- No temas lastimarme… él único que actuó mal fui yo…

- No permitiré que digas eso… yo jamás debí besarla esa noche…

- Quizás yo jamás debí pedirle que saliera conmigo, no sabiendo de tus sentimientos por ella… nuestra amistad era más importante que eso…

- Puede que ninguno de los dos se la merezca…

- No digas eso… si realmente la quieres deberías decírselo…

- ¿Y si ella aún te quiere a ti?

- Escúchame con atención Taichi Yagami… no renunciarás a ella por miedo a lo que te pueda decir, la única manera de que deje que no luches por Sora es que no la quieras y ya me has demostrado que no es así…

- Si lo hago… ¿estaremos bien?

- Claro que estaremos bien… nos odiábamos ¿recuerdas?... y aún así nos convertimos en los mejores amigos, habiendo superando tantas etapas, esta solo es una más…

- Gracias, Matt…- sonrió – sólo tengo una pregunta más…

- ¿Qué pasó ahora?...realmente eres igual de terco que hace tres años…

- Ya entendí el mensaje…lo que quiero preguntar…es sobre ti…

- ¿Sobre mí? – me extrañé – no la amo Tai… no de la misma manera, puedes estar tranquilo si lo…

- Que ya entendí – replicó – precisamente me preguntaba… si acaso habrá otra chica…

La pregunta me descolocó por unos segundos, no sabía como responder. ¿Qué si había otra chica?, claro que la había, pero no era este el momento para decírselo… al parecer mi amigo si había cambiado en algo, antes no era tan perspicaz, y por la forma en la que me miraba, más que una pregunta, parecía tener la convicción de que lo que fuera que estaba pasando por su loca cabeza, era verdad.

- Pues… si hay alguien…

- ¡Lo sabía!... sea quien sea debe ser especial si hace que tus ojos brillen así, jamás pude saber nada de lo que pensabas y sentías, sin embargo, ahora… realmente hay algo en tu mirada, Matt…

_Respira, eso es….respira…_

Si no se estuviera comportando tan bien conmigo, juraría que sabía la verdad.

- ¿Me dirás algún día quién es?

- ¿Cómo? – no entendí su pregunta, quizás porque seguía un poco aturdido por su comentario anterior.

- Si… sé que debo conformarme con que lo hayas admitido… no soy tan iluso para creer que me dirás quién es la chica…

- Pero si has madurado…- sonreí

- No molestes, ¿quieres?...

- Bueno, supones bien…

- ¿Entonces?... ¿te gusta?... ¿dónde la conociste?... ¿la conozco?

- ¿No habías dicho que no preguntarías?

- Esperaba que diciendo eso te animaras a contarme…

Me reí ante su infantil actitud, era muy propio de Tai.

- Lo haré, lo prometo…pero no ahora…

Eso pareció ser respuesta suficiente para él, porque me sonrió y fue a la cocina, dando por terminada la conversación.

Suspire aliviado por segunda vez, sabía que esta no era una buena idea, pero ya estaba ahí, así que no me quedaba otra que enfrentarlo.

- Hola…- me volteé al oír la voz de Kari.

Se había puesto una solera rosada que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla y un chaleco que quedaba perfecto con el atuendo.

- Hola…

Caminó hacia mí y me besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios. Duró un poco más que un beso normal, pero fue sutil, no era lugar para besarla aunque me muriera de ganas por dentro.

- Siento haber bajado así, Tai no me dijo a que hora llegarías…

- No tienes que disculparte, aunque casi no consigo disimular… lucías demasiado…- todas las palabras que se me ocurrían para describirla me parecían demasiado atrevidas.

Hikari pareció entender, porque bajo la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Hermanita, veremos una película… ¿te quedarás con nosotros? – Tai había regresado de la cocina con un enorme recipiente lleno de palomitas de maíz.

Por lo menos había interrumpido el incómodo momento.

- Si, suena bien… - sonrió – encargaré pizzas…

- Genial… mientras tanto iré a buscar las películas… - le respondió Tai y se fue a su habitación. Otra vez nos quedamos solos, pero Kari fue a coger el teléfono para hacer el encargo y yo me senté en el sofá, de espaldas a ella, evitando mirarla… sería una larga noche.

Nos decidimos por una película de acción. Tai se sentó en el lado derecho, Kari junto a él y yo del otro lado.

Sentí algo de nostalgia, pues de pequeños hacíamos esto bastante, y la señora Yagami mandaba a Kari a acostarse, diciéndole que era muy pequeña para quedarse hasta tan tarde, y ella se iba furiosa a su habitación. Las cosas habían cambiado, ya no era más una niña, y esta noche los señores Yagami no estaban en casa, Tai había mencionado algo de un viaje, pero no recuerdo exactamente cual era el motivo de su ausencia.

Me incliné para sacar un puñado de palomitas y mi mano rozó la de mi novia. La retire enseguida, pues estaba demasiado paranoico, pensaba que cualquier pequeño detalle podría hacer que nos descubrieran.

_Sólo actúa natural – _me recordé mentalmente.

Era realmente absurdo, se supone que disfrutaría la película, no que estaría tan nervioso sólo por la posibilidad de que algo ocurriera, necesitaba relajarme.

- Enseguida vuelvo…- me disculpé subiendo al segundo piso.

- ¿Quieres que la detenga? – preguntó Tai antes de que llegara arriba

- No te preocupes, no tardo…

Entré al baño y me mojé la cara con abundante agua, observe mi reflejo unos instantes. Pronto cumpliría los 19 años, no era un niño, pero me estaba comportando como uno.

Creo que la idea de tener un amor secreto, resulta atractiva para la mayoría, es estimulante, produce cierta "adrenalina", pero no me sentía cómodo ocultándoselo. Tai merecía saberlo, pero por otro lado sabía que en cuanto se enterara me mandaría al demonio. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiera entenderlo, pero a la vez sabía que era más probable que no lo hiciera.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron mi atención.

- ¿Puedo?

- Enseguida voy…. – me sequé el rostro y abrí la puerta, frente a la cual estaba Hikari.

- ¿Está todo bien?...

Me quedé mirándola unos segundos y sin pensarlo me acerqué y tomándola de la nuca estreche sus labios con los míos. Sabía que era imprudente, pero no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a quedarme con las ganas de hacer algo, a pesar de eso siempre pensaba en las consecuencias, excepto ahora.

Kari me correspondió y la sentí suspirar cuando me aparté. Al mirarla vi que estaba completamente sonrojada, había sido totalmente inusitado, así que también me sentía algo avergonzado por haber actuado así.

- Lo siento… quise hacerlo desde que te vi en la escalera…

- Está bien…-sonrió avergonzada – sólo quería asegurarme de que todo marchara bien…

- Todo está perfecto… sólo me sentía algo sofocado…pero ya estoy mejor…

- Regresemos…- sonrió.

Y ambos volvimos a bajar para continuar viendo la película. Al poco rato Kari dejó caer ligeramente su cabeza sobre mi hombro, y mi pulso se aceleró ante su contacto, observé de reojo a Tai, pero estaba tan emocionado viendo la televisión que ni siquiera lo notó.

Su cabeza parecía cuadrar perfectamente en mi clavícula, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas y casi sin pretenderlo puse mi mano en su cintura.

- ¿Kari? – llamó Tai cuando la película terminó.

Mi piel se tensó al darme cuenta de que nos observaba.

- Creo que se quedó dormida…-mentí, deslizando cuidadosamente mi mano de su cintura.

- Vaya… no creí que estaba tan cansada, la llevaré a su cuarto…- susurró y la apartó de mi, tomándola entre sus brazos, parecía liviana y tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, a pesar de que sabía que no estaba dormida.

Suspiré, por lo menos había sobrevivido la noche.

Cuando Tai regresó vimos otra película y subimos a acostarnos, fui el primero en ir al baño, para lavarme los dientes, pero al salir me detuve frente a la habitación de Hikari y pensé que sólo echar un vistazo no estaría mal. Abrí la puerta con toda la delicadeza que pude y me asome, el cuarto estaba completamente a oscuras, así que apenas distinguía la cama, pero no tarde demasiado en ver su silueta en medio de ella. Dormía del lado derecho con el cabello esparcido por toda la almohada y un gesto de calma en el semblante, la frazada la cubría hasta el hombro e internamente agradecí eso, porque de por si me costaba controlar mis instintos y no quería sentirme más degenerado de lo que ya me sentía, nunca la obligaría a nada, pero no podía evitar desearla de alguna manera, de la misma forma que no podía dejar de respirar, era parte de mi naturaleza al fin y al cabo.

- ¿Matt? – me sobresalté enseguida y alcancé a cerrar silenciosamente justo antes de que Tai saliera de su habitación, así que traté de disimular lo mejor que pude - ¿qué haces ahí?

- Yo…es que… la puerta estaba abierta y la cerré…

Tai me dirigió una mirada recelosa por unos instantes, en que sentí que todos mis músculos se contraían, pero entonces sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado y no le dio mayor importancia. Contuve el suspiro, eso sólo lo haría más evidente, y entré a su cuarto, recostándome en el colchón que habíamos puesto a un costado de su cama.

Me hice el dormido y no respondí cuando me habló, por esa noche había sido suficiente.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A la mañana siguiente me fui temprano, me despedí de Kari con un fugaz beso en la mejilla que me dejo los labios tibios y me fui rumbo al departamento. Al llegar alguien aguardaba en la entrada.

- ¿T…k? – pregunté extrañado - ¿cómo me encontraste?

Él sólo se alzó de hombros.

- Intuición de hermano… ¿tienes un minuto?

- Creo que te debo varios… adelante…- invité, sacando las llaves para abrir.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas acá?

- Dos meses…más o menos… - dije entrando tras él. – ponte cómodo… sé que quizás quieras algunas explicaciones, no las tengo todas, pero…

- Sólo una…-murmuró con voz ronca.

Me volteé a verlo, pues algo me llamó la atención en su tono.

- Te vi…

- ¿Me…viste? – inquirí confundido, no entendía de que estaba hablando.

- A ti y a Hikari… en el digimundo…

Me quedé helado, sencillamente no me esperaba eso, y la mirada de Takeru parecía tan fría que me estremecía.

- No esperaba que te enteraras de esta forma…

- ¿Me quieres decir cuándo pasó?

- Es complicado…- susurré, dejándome caer en uno de los sillones, invité a T.k. a sentarse con un gesto, que él aceptó. – pensé que tendría más tiempo para pensar en que decir… si quieres que sea sincero no lo sé… ella y yo nos encontramos un día y sucedió…sin que me diera cuenta se volvió importante para mi…

- ¿Crees que estás enamorado?

- No soy un experto en sentimientos…

- Lo sé… eres un desastre…- replicó con amargura.

- ¿Estás molesto?

- Kari es mi amiga…

- Y fue tu novia…lo sé…

- Simplemente quiero asegurarme de que no le hagas daño…

- Haré todo lo posible para evitar que sufra por mis estupideces…

- ¿Qué certeza me da eso?... abandonaste a Sora ¿no?... y también pensaste amarla…

- T.k. no te culpo por juzgarme… fui egoísta, terco e idiota, pero esta vez… quiero hacer las cosas bien…

- Te he oído decirlo antes, pero no sé si puedo confiar en ti… tienes que reconocer que eres un desastre… demasiado inestable emocionalmente… y Kari es sensible… ¿puedes entenderla?

- No sé a que quieres llegar…

- Tienes que aceptar… que tal vez no eres lo mejor para ella…

- Sólo porque no sea como tú, no quiere decir que no la pueda hacer feliz… le dije que esto no funcionaría, pero insistió…ella si confía en mí…

- ¿Lo ves?...no la conoces, Hikari confía en todo el mundo… y es probable que si le rompes el corazón vuelva a confiar en ti aunque se haga daño…

- Si sólo has venido a eso…creo que ya entendí el mensaje…

T.k. se levantó sin decir nada y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Sólo me queda una duda…- se detuvo, pero no se volvió hacia mí - ¿todavía la quieres?

- Siempre lo haré… la conozco desde pequeña, es mi mejor amiga…

- ¿Y como algo más?

Esta vez obtuve un silencio como respuesta.

- Dilo… necesito saberlo…- insistí.

- Si…

Lo siguiente que escuché fue el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

- Buenos días…- saludé al entrar a mi salón esa mañana.

- ¿Qué tal? – me sonrió Yolei cuando llegué a su lado.

- Un día perfecto ¿no?...

- Ya lo creo… ¿me dirás que sucedió?

Reí disimuladamente, la verdad era imposible que no se diera cuando de que algo pasaba, no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Apoye los brazos sobre la mesa y suspire distraídamente.

- Matt se quedó anoche…

- Ya veo… eso explica todo… ¿qué ocurrió? – preguntó con expectación.

- Tuvimos que disimular toda la noche… por suerte Tai no se dio cuenta, ya sabes lo distraído que es…

- Es más distraído de lo que pensaba si no se dio cuenta de ese brillo en tus ojos y tu sonrisa… estás…distinta…

- ¿Eso es malo?

- Claro que no, tonta…- se burló empujándome ligeramente del brazo – sólo trató de pensar en cuando nos conocimos y conocí a tu hermano… y a Yamato- sama… a todos… en ese entonces las cosas eran diferentes…

- T.k. y yo parecíamos destinados a estar juntos ¿verdad?- murmuré

- Ya sabes lo que pienso… hablamos muchas veces de eso…luego ustedes fueron novios… y se veían felices juntos, pero tardaron tanto en llegar a esa instancia, en cambio, ahora sólo han pasado semanas, pero es diferente…tu mirada, tu sonrisa…

- Nunca me sentí así antes, sabes que no tengo demasiada experiencia, pero creo que… me estoy enamorando y…me da miedo, aún es demasiado pronto…

- Mañana puede ser muy tarde ¿no?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que lo disfrutes…no hay nada de malo con lo que les está pasando, deberían decirle a Taichi – sempai.

- Lo sé… también lo creo, pero lo conoces… ¿cómo crees que se tome que su mejor amigo de toda la vida esté saliendo con su hermana menor?

Yolei se rió, y es que nadie podía negar que mi hermano era un histérico cuando quería.

- Supongo que no muy bien…pero si realmente quiere tu felicidad lo aceptará…

- Gracias Yolei…- sonreí al momento de abrazarla.

- Buenos días…- nos volteamos al oír esa voz. Takeru acababa de entrar a la sala, pero ni siquiera nos dirigió una mirada, sólo fue un saludo de cortesía.

Yolei me apretó la mano en señal de apoyo. Quería hablarle, pero no sabía que decir, me había dicho que no estaba molesto, pero las cosas no habían vuelto a ser las mismas desde que le confesé que Matt había vuelto, y lo extrañaba.

Ese día a la salida estaba él, me despedí de mis amigas y corrí para cruzar la calle, pero una vez a su lado me detuve, no podía besarlo en público.

Entreabrí los labios para decir algo, pero no supe qué.

- Estacione la moto a unas cuadras de aquí…- dijo, aparentemente incómodo, pensé que la situación era igual de extraña para los dos.

Asentí en silencio y caminé a su lado. Él movió la mano ligeramente hasta tomar la mía.

- Que bonita pareja…- dijo una ancianita al pasar por nuestro lado y aquello me hizo sonrojar, pero le sonreí afablemente.

Llegamos al frente de un local, ubicado a dos cuadras, parecía una distancia prudente.

- ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Estuvo bien… supongo…- musité, mientras él me quitaba la mochila y la colocaba sobre la moto.

- Yo te extrañé…en serio necesitaba verte…

Alcé la vista inquieta y de un momento a otro sentí sus tibios labios sobre los míos. Con eso olvidé toda preocupación, y sentí que él también intentaba bloquear algo, por la forma en presionaba mi boca.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunté extrañada.

Me quedé mirándolo a los ojos, pero no pude distinguir nada en ellos, resultaba irónico que sin poder traspasarlos me produjera tantas sensaciones con su simple mirada.

- Nada…- contestó al cabo de unos segundos – pensé que podríamos ir a la playa…- cambió de tema, sabía que había algo que eludía, pero preferí no insistir.

- No estoy segura… Tai podría sospechar…y no sé…

- Está bien si no quieres… podemos ir a otro lado…-dijo mientras se subía a la motocicleta y me ofrecía el casco.

Tarde unos segundos en tomarlo, simplemente pensé… ¿por qué no?

- Olvida lo que dije… me apetece ir a la playa…- dije al tomarlo.

- ¿Estás segura? – se extrañó.

- Suena genial…

Me sonrió antes de ponerse el casco. Pocas veces lo hacía, y me gustaba saber que iba dirigida a mí.

Paseamos toda la tarde, era el primer día de primavera, así que el clima era más cálido que hace unos días atrás.

Me olvidé de todo, a su lado me sentía bien y segura, era como estar con mi hermano, excepto por el detalle de los nervios y las mariposas en el estómago, las chispas, la electricidad…

Caminamos por la orilla de la playa, nos acostamos en la arena, jugamos, corrimos, nos besamos lentamente. Sus manos recorrieron mis hombros, mis brazos y mi espalda, un escalofrío seguía a cada caricia. Nos miramos por largo rato, trate de ver un poco más allá de sus orbes azules, pero no pude… sabía que era muy reservado y que sólo podría ver su interior cuando él quisiera, que había un muro que no tenía permitido pasar, ese misterio me intrigaba, y quizás en parte, aumentaba mi atracción hacia él.

- Tus ojos son hermosos… - lo dije casi pensando en voz alta, aunque sin pensar, porque no pretendía que lo escuchara y mis mejillas se encendieron enseguida al darme cuenta de mi desliz.

Él me quedó mirándome con curiosidad y luego sonrió.

- Gracias…- murmuró

- Seguro que muchas chicas te lo dijeron antes que yo… - dije tratando de restarle importancia.

- ¿Chicas? – vi algo de afección en su expresión, no me refería a las "novias" que había tenido, no estaba reprochándole nada, así que enmendé mi error.

- Me refería a tus fans… ¿seguiste tocando en Nueva York?...

Su sonrisa desapareció casi enseguida.

- No, no lo hice… y respecto a lo de mis fans… ninguna lo había dicho, aunque no lo creas…

Sonreí avergonzada.

- Yo era tu fan en aquellos tiempos… así que por lo menos una lo hizo…

- Eres más que eso…

- ¿Por qué dejaste de tocar?

Se quedó callado, aunque su mirada permaneció inmutable.

- Eres muy curiosa Hikari- chan… te pareces a Tai…

- Lo siento, no quise preguntar algo que no debí…

Pero entonces sonrió.

- La curiosidad no es mala… pero es un tema complicado para mí, cuando me marché quería dejar todo atrás… olvidar… sólo olvidar y la música siempre trae muchos recuerdos… me prometí que no volvería a tocar...

No supe que decir, su voz no demostraba afección, estaba serio, pero pensé que remover un recuerdo que era doloroso para él no podía ser tan simple.

- Gracias por contármelo… lamento haber preguntado…

- No hay nada que lamentar… si tenía que pasar todo eso para que acabara aquí contigo… no me arrepiento de las decisiones que tomé…

- Pero la música era parte de tu vida… desde pequeño…

- Sólo una parte… nada es imprescindible, puedes reemplazarlo por algo más…

- Pero no será lo mismo…-discrepé

- Lo sé…pero ya no importa…

Asentí en silencio, pensando que no era un tema bueno para discutir, no tenía derecho a juzgar sus decisiones.

Observé el atardecer y avance algunos pasos. Matt se quedó de pie atrás mío y me abrazó de la cintura.

- Lamento no haber traído mi cámara… - susurré

- Nuestros ojos también tienen cámara… recordamos los buenos momentos y desechamos los malos…sólo mira fijamente y tendrás tu fotografía…

Le hice caso y permanecimos así largos minutos, sólo mirando…luego cerré los ojos y me perdí en ese momento, sintiendo el suave oleaje a lo lejos.

- Deberíamos regresar…- susurró en mi oído.

- Lo sé…- asentí desanimada, el lugar era hermoso.

Tomé mi mochila y encendí el celular, lo había apagado hace horas.

- Tai va matarme… - dije viendo la lista de llamadas perdidas – pero valió la pena totalmente… - añadí poniéndome en puntas de pie para besarlo.

Él se inclinó y me apoyó contra la motocicleta. Se separó con un último beso y regresamos a la ciudad.

No recuerdo qué dije al llegar a casa, la verdad estaba exhausta así que inventé la primera excusa que se me ocurrió, mamá lo entendió y por supuesto, Tai hizo un escándalo de ello, pero no me importó…había sido un día perfecto.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Así pasaron los días… la esperaba afuera de la escuela o nos juntábamos en otro lugar, vivimos nuestro amor furtivo, nos conocimos, salimos, pero no podía olvidarme de las palabras de Takeru, sabía que tenía razón, o por lo menos pensaba lo mismo que él, sin embargo, no sabía si tendría el valor suficiente de apartarla de mí por su bien…mejor ahora que luego, cuando ya no hubiera forma de escapar de este romance.

Cada vez que la veía todas mis preocupaciones desaparecían, en sus labios y sus caricias acallaba toda mi inseguridad, las palabras de mi hermano se repetían constantemente en mi cabeza, pero bastaba su sólo roce para dejar de escuchar cualquier ruido externo, sólo oía su voz, sólo éramos ella y yo.

Había dejado de fumar, y tomaba menos, a veces visitaba a Tai, no nos habíamos vuelto a juntar todos, pero por fin las cosas parecían tomar su rumbo. Kari me hacía ser mejor, pero pensé que era egoísta querer tenerla para mí, si yo no era bueno para ella. Era una lucha constante en mi interior.

- Hola…- me saludó con una tímida sonrisa.

- Hola, pequeña…

- No soy tan pequeña…

- Para mí si…- sonreí de lado, sabía que le molestaba que le dijera eso – pero ya no eres una niña…

- Al fin que puede entenderlo…

- Si lo pensara… no me tendrías loco…

Ella se sonrojó y pensé que tal vez me había extralimitado con mi comentario, por lo general evitaba hacer cualquier tipo de insinuación, no quería que me malinterpretara y llegara a pensar que estaba con ella, porque quería algo más, lo cual no era mentira, pero no era lo más importante y mi cordura me recordaba a diario que tocarla más de lo debido incluso era un delito.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer hoy?

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu departamento?... podemos ver una película o algo…

- Por mí está bien…

Estacioné la moto en el subterráneo y subimos en ascensor.

- Ponte cómoda… ordenaré un poco…

- Todo está ordenado – se rió.

- Supongo que me he vuelto algo maniático… cuando vivía con papá siempre estaba todo tirado, pero cuando empecé a vivir solo tenía mucho tiempo libre…

- Está bien… ¿puedo esperar en tu habitación?

- Adelante…

Dejé que pasara, lavé algunos platos que había dejado la noche anterior y recogí algunas cosas tiradas en el sofá.

Quince minutos después tenía todo listo, así que me asomé a ver que estaría haciendo en mi habitación. La vi curioseando en mi estante, tenía algunos libros y varios CDS.

- ¿Encontraste algo interesante?

- Tienes el CD de tu banda…- dijo sacándolo de su lugar.

- Así es… traté de deshacerme de él, pero no fui capaz…sólo… no pude hacerlo…

- Ya veo…-murmuró viendo la carátula.

Al parecer quería decirme algo, pero se contuvo de hacerlo, aunque intuía lo que estaba pensando.

- Es tuyo si lo quieres…

- ¿De verdad? – alzó la mirada sorprendida con los ojos brillando de emoción.

- Claro que si…no he vuelto a escucharlo…

- Gracias…- sonrió colgándose de mi cuello en un abrazo.

- Entonces… ¿veremos una película?... tengo una nueva que no he visto…

- Suena bien…

Hice palomitas de maíz y nos sentamos en el sofá. Kari se acomodó en mi hombro y los primeros minutos transcurrieron en absoluta calma.

- ¿Matt?

- ¿Si?

- He estado pensando en algo…

El tono en que lo dijo me preocupó, así que me volteé a mirarla y ella me besó de improviso. No la detuve, no tenía ganas ni motivos para hacerlo.

Puse mi mano en su cintura y la sentí echarse ligeramente hacia atrás, con lo que me obligó a seguirla y quedar encima sosteniéndome apenas. Por lo general nos besábamos en público y era más fácil controlarme, pero en esa posición, profundicé el beso y las cosas fueron subiendo de intensidad. Deslicé mi mano deliberadamente acariciando su muslo bajo la falda y aunque ella se tensó, no me apartó y llevó una mano a mi cuello, acariciándolo ligeramente, de pronto sentí que su mano descendía y se metía bajo mi camisa. Entonces corté el beso abruptamente, comprendido en lo que estaba pensando y no había dicho finalmente.

- No… esto no está bien…- y vaya que me costaba decirlo, estaba acalorado y casi sin aire.

Kari se levantó apenada y se acercó a mí.

- Por favor, no hagas esto… no intentes provocarme…- pedí, mi cordura sabía los límites, pero mi instinto no.

- Realmente he pensando en esto y quiero hacerlo… - susurró apartando la mirada con las mejillas totalmente rojas – estoy lista…- añadió con convicción y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Habría sido tan fácil decir que si y dejarnos llevar, ella me gustaba y la deseaba como no podía imaginarse siquiera, pero algo dentro de mi seguía insistiendo en que no era lo correcto.

- Lo siento, pequeña… pero yo no lo estoy…- me observó algo dolida e iba decir algo, pero no deje que lo hiciera, no podía seguir escuchándola, así que callé sus palabras con mi boca, en un beso profundo y breve.

Junté su frente con la mía y le di su espacio para que respirara, tenía los ojos cerrados, no sabía si podría decirlo mirándola a la cara

- Quiero que tu primera vez sea especial… aunque no sea conmigo…

Ella se apartó, cortando el contacto, yo la miré a los ojos y me odié, había lágrimas en ellos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Alargué demasiado esto… ya te lo había dicho, no soy bueno para ti…

_Tienes que aceptar… que tal vez no eres lo mejor para ella…__eres un desastre, demasiado inestable emocionalmente. _

Las palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza instándome a continuar.

- Esto estuvo mal desde el principio…y siempre lo estará…

- Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto…- dijo con voz quebradiza.

Me levanté del sillón, no podía seguir mirándola a los ojos.

- Tienes que buscar un chico de tu edad, alguien que te quiera… sólo te pedí que fueras mi novia porque me gustas, Hikari…pero no puedo ofrecerte nada más…sólo quería algo contigo…

- Mientes… si fuera así no me hubieras detenido…

- No quiero lastimarte… no quiero que te enamores de mí, sufrirás como todas las demás…

Se levantó del sillón y se quedó parada frente a mí, buscando mi mirada, deseé que me abofeteare, que me odiara, pero no lo hizo, estaba intentando comprobar que mentía, sabía que no me creería.

- No lo entiendo… creí que… debí suponer que eres el típico chico acostumbrado a conquistar chicas… nunca creí que fueras un galán, todo el mundo lo decía, pero… - me tocó la mejilla y me obligó a levantar la cabeza – por favor dime que es mentira…

Y en ese momento, no había nada que quisiera más que decirle que era mentira, que la quería y que sospechaba que estaba enamorándome perdidamente de ella en una cruzada sin retorno, pero no podía, ya había comenzado a lastimarla y sólo habían pasado semanas.

_Tienes que aceptar… que tal vez no eres lo mejor para ella__._

Lo sé, hermanito…- pensé en mi fuero interno.

- Mejor que sepas la verdad ahora… no quiero que sigas sacrificando todo por mí, no me lo merezco…

Las lágrimas brillaban en su rostro, me sentí miserable por ser el causante.

- Quisiera poder gritarte toda clase de insultos y decir que te odio…

_Golpéame – pedí. _

- Pero no puedo…porque no es ni siquiera un poco lo que siento… - y fue a buscar su mochila a mi habitación, para luego ir directamente hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo al abrirla – por cierto… no quiero volver a verte, si ves a Tai tendrá que ser en otro lado…

Y el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse me indicó que se había ido, ya no tenía que disimular.

Me deje caer al suelo, apoyando mi espalda en la orilla del sofá, apagué el televisor y arrojé cuanta cosa se cruzó en mi camino, hace años que no lloraba.

Dolía ahora, pero no siempre lo que duele es malo… era por su bien, tenía que aceptarlo y alejarme de su camino, tal como ella me había pedido, no podía volver a verla, no debía… otra vez había vuelto a interponerme en una relación de cuento, la relación perfecta que todo el mundo veía menos yo, no podía competir con mi hermano, no estaba a su altura y no era correcto… sería como romper una regla sagrada del libro de la amistad, ese que todos conocen, pero que no existe.

Aquella noche volví a beber.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Llegué a casa y subí a mi habitación dejando con seguro. Escuché a mamá y mi hermano llamándome del otro lado, pero no me importó, ya les explicaría mañana, cuando pudiera componer una sonrisa lo suficientemente convincente para que no me vieran quebrándome.

Me tiré sobre mi cama y lloré como jamás había llorado, me sentí estúpida y ridícula, pero no podía parar de llorar.

No entendía que había pasado, pensé que las cosas iban bien, finalmente había comenzado a abrirse conmigo, me había contado cosas sobre sí que no sabía, parecía seguro de lo nuestro y repentinamente todo se había derrumbado.

A pesar de lo que había dicho no creía ninguna de sus palabras, pero eso aumentaba mi dolor y mi desconcierto.

Cuando tuve fuerza para levantarme sequé mis lágrimas y abrí el cajón de mi mesa de noche para sacar una fotografía.

Lo observé en ella e intenté romperla, pero no pude. Ya había dejado una huella en mi corazón, quizás sin proponérselo, habíamos salido sólo un poco más de una semana, pero había calado muy hondo. Sería muy difícil de borrar, pero por el momento, debía continuar viviendo, mañana sería otro día, así que lloraría todo lo que fuera necesario y mañana… ya vería que hacer.

Un poco de maquillaje… una sonrisa…

Todo estará bien…- me dije a mí misma, tratando de convencerme, pero no pude detener mis lágrimas...

__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__

Uff... y así termina el capítulo... un torbellino de emociones... disfrute bastante escribiéndolo, pero recuerden que no es el final, así que no todo está dicho...

eeveelyyn: Muchas gracias por el review! me alegra mucho que te haya gustado al anterior, espero que este también... las cosas se complican nuevamente, pero así lo tenía previsto...ahora si faltan máximo dos capis para terminar, que estés muy bien, saludos :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hola!

Primero que todo, nuevamente quiero disculparme por la demora, fue una semana difícil y subo el capítulo antes de comenzar a estudiar para la otra, porque sino tendría que esperar hasta la próxima...

En segundo lugar, este es el penultimo capítulo, así que queda muy poquito para el final... me costó mucho terminarlo y de hecho, acabo de hacerlo, así que pido disculpas por si tiene algún error.

Que lo disfruten :)

Capítulo 11:

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta me despertaron aquella mañana, no tenía idea quién podría ser, pero fuera quien fuera, parecía desesperado.

Al abrir no tuve tiempo de enfocar la vista, cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en mi espalda, lo que me recordó un reciente suceso. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que había chocado contra una pared al ser empujado, por nada más ni nada menos, que Tai.

- ¡Qué demonios sucede!... – repliqué intentando soltarme, pero él me sostenía con fuerzas del cuello de la polera.

- Vas a traer a Kari de vuelta… tú hiciste esto, tú lo arreglas…

De pronto todo cobró sentido en mi cabeza y varias imágenes pasaron por mi mente… Kari debía haberle contado la verdad, algo dentro de mí me decía que ella no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso, pero no me importó… por fin alguien me daría una paliza, me la merecía, y no podía estar más dispuesto a recibirla, así que dejé de forcejear.

- Tienes razón… golpéame si es lo que quieres…

- Si fuera por eso… sería capaz de matarte Yamato… lo sabes… pero no es lo que quiero, tampoco busco explicaciones para lo sea que sucedió entre ustedes dos… sólo espero que la traigas de vuelta…porque si no lo haces, entonces si no respondo de mis actos…

- Tai… no entiendo de que hablas… ¿no has venido a recriminarme que me haya involucrado con Kari a tus espaldas?

- No lo hice hace días cuando debí hacerlo…no voy hacerlo ahora…

- ¿Lo sabías? – me sorprendí, no concebía la idea de que lo supiera y no hubiera hecho nada al respecto. – ¿desde cuándo?...

- Una cosa es que parezca idiota, y otra es que lo sea… ¿crees que no vi como se miraban el uno al otro, como se tocaban fingiendo que era sólo un accidente?

- No pensé que fuera tan evidente…- balbuceé avergonzado, me sentí como un adolescente descubierto por su padre con su primera novia.

- Pues lo fueron…ambos… pero cuando vi a Kari regresar llorando de donde sea que haya estado contigo y encerrarse en su habitación… supe que algo marchaba mal… peleé conmigo mismo para no venir esa misma noche y partirte la cara…te lo merecías y te lo sigues mereciendo, sin embargo, ahora no es mi prioridad…sólo quiero tenerla de vuelta…

- ¿Adónde ha ido?... ¿puedes explicarme? – seguía tan perdido como al principio, pero tuve un mal presentimiento al respecto.

- No lo sé… - murmuró con frustración – desapareció…esperaba que tú pudieras tener una idea de qué hacer…

- ¿Pero qué sucedió?... ¿cómo desapareció?

- Fue en la escuela hace una hora…Takeru me llamó…dijo que la vio sentada en una banca, sola… se acercó, pero antes de llegar a su lado se desvaneció…como un holograma…

La sensación que tuve entonces fue peor que un golpe, me sentí débil, simplemente no podía asimilarlo, era un vacío en el estómago, como si un puño me hubiera atravesado.

- El digimundo… - farfullé, pues me pareció la opción más factible.

- Fue lo primero que pensé…Agumon y los demás lo están registrando por completo… yo mismo fui apenas T.k. me llamó, pero no está….algo me dice que no está ahí, y Gatomon piensa lo mismo…

- Entonces hay que encontrarla…- repliqué con decisión – sólo dame dos minutos para vestirme… - prácticamente volé por la habitación y me calcé los primeros pantalones y camisa que encontré, tomé la chaqueta del perchero, me puse zapatos y los dos partimos rumbo a la secundaria Odaiba.

Estacioné la moto al frente y nos colamos en el interior, era técnicamente "ilegal", pero lo habíamos hecho bastantes veces cuando éramos niños.

Takeru e Izzy nos esperaban en la sala de computación.

- ¿Hay alguna novedad? – preguntó Tai apenas entramos.

- Ninguna… Davis y los demás se unieron a la búsqueda…nos avisarán si encuentran algo…

- Tai, estaba esperando que llegaras para contarles algo… creo que sé donde puede estar… - la voz de T.k. nos alertó

- Entonces dilo de una vez, ¿dónde está mi hermana?

- Hace 5 años atrás…. Kari desapareció, tal como ahora… fue arrastrada por un mundo de sombras… que casi acabó por consumirla… yo fui en su búsqueda y logré rescatarla con la ayuda de los chicos…

- ¿Dónde es?... ¿por dónde podemos entrar?

- Ese es el problema… la puerta no está abierta… fui a la playa y logré abrir un portal que me llevó hasta donde estaba… no sé que lugar es… pero si está ahí temo que pueda pasarle algo malo…

- ¿Qué dices, Izzy? – preguntó Tai

- Pienso que puede ser muy probable… Hikari es muy sensible y lucha constantemente contra su propia oscuridad… creo que ese lugar puede ser creado por ella misma… si alguien tiene la habilidad de hacerlo entre nosotros, es ella…

- Entonces no hay tiempo que perder… hay que intentarlo… llama a Agumon por favor…

- ¿Agumon?... ¿están todos ahí? – llamó Izzy a través de la pantalla – tenemos un plan B, buscaremos en otro lugar….tienes que venir…

- También tú, Gabumon…- continué yo

- Y tú Patamon… - terció T.k.

- Yo los acompaño… Kari corre peligro…no puedo quedarme aquí por más tiempo…- habló Gatomon y a los pocos minutos los cuatro fueron teletransportados a la sala de computación.

- Vayan rápido… estaré aquí, cualquier cosa les avisaré de inmediato…- nos apresuró Izzy

- Confío en ti… - dijo Tai antes de que todos saliéramos corriendo.

¡Kari!... ¡Kari!... ¡Kari!

Todos habíamos gritado incansablemente su nombre, recorriendo la playa, pero nada parecía cambiar.

- Aquella vez T.k. consiguió abrir el portal…tienes que intentarlo…- explicó Gatomon

- Yo… no sé si pueda… - titubeó mi hermano

- Por favor inténtalo…- suplicó Tai, su desesperación era evidente y sentí la culpa crecer en mi interior, era como una soga que me asfixiaba

_Si no hubiera terminado con ella… esto no habría sucedido…Kari, por favor… resiste…_

Takeru se paró en el borde de la bajada mirando el cielo y entonces cerró los ojos, se mantuvo así por varios minutos, pero nada sucedió.

- ¡No funciona maldita sea! – replicó con frustración.

La desesperación aumentaba a cada segundo.

- Algo ha cambiado…- oí susurrar a Gatomon y entonces sentí su mirada sobre mí- Matt… inténtalo tú…

En el momento que dijo eso todos se voltearon a mirarme.

- ¿Yo?... no veo porqué debiera funcionar…

- Si es como creo lo hará…- me miraba misteriosamente, casi como si pudiera ver dentro de mí y hablaba con una convicción que me estremeció, parecía saber algo que yo no.

- Sólo hazlo…- musitó Tai

Tomé el lugar de T.k., quien me dirigió una mirada recelosa antes de apartarse.

- ¿Qué hago? – pregunté, sintiéndome absurdo, quería encontrarla, esperaba que funcionara, pero no entendía porqué Gatomon confiaba en mí, se parecía mucho a Kari.

- Cierra los ojos y piensa en ella… susurra su nombre… llámala con el corazón…- sus últimas palabras me incomodaron un poco, pero intenté seguir sus indicaciones al pie de la letra.

Primero cerré los ojos, entreabrí los labios y la nombré.

- Kari…- realmente necesitaba verla, saber que estaba bien, no podía concebir que saliera dañada por mi estupidez, tenía que estar bien, iría por ella donde fuera necesario.

Sentí una luz golpeando mis parpados y al abrirlos vi un portal abierto frente a mí.

- ¡Funcionó!... tenemos que irnos…

Alargué la mano y fui succionado por él.

- El amor abre la puerta entre dos mundos…- susurró alguien que me pareció T.k., y en aquel momento no lo entendí.

Al abrir los ojos el frío me golpeó el rostro. Miré a mí alrededor, todos estábamos tirados en un suelo de arena sobre el que caía una copiosa, pero ligera lluvia.

- Este es el lugar…- dijo Takeru

- Hay que encontrarla cuanto antes…

Todos nos pusimos de pie y comenzamos a caminar, había cientos de cuevas, era un lugar espantoso.

- ¡Kari! – grité con fuerzas y de repente sentí un golpe en el pecho, como un presentimiento, alcé los ojos y la vi – chicos…- murmuré

Todos miraron hacia el mismo lugar que yo. Ella estaba en la punta de un altísimo acantilado, justo en la punta, sólo bastaba que se moviera un centímetro y caería al tenebroso mar negro que aguardaba abajo.

- Kari… - farfullé

- Tenemos que hacer algo de inmediato…- nos apresuró Gatomon

Tai dio un paso al frente, pero lo detuve.

- Déjamelo a mí…- pedí, no estaba en posición de hacer una petición como esa, que involucraba toda su confianza, pero por algún motivo él volvió a confiar en mí.

Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

- Sólo hazlo…

- Gabumon…- comencé a correr y él me siguió - ¡digievoluciona!

De mi digivais emanó una luz que lo envolvió.

- Gabumon…digievoluciona a…. ¡Garurumon! – me subí a su lomo.

- ¡Hermano!... ¿qué piensas hacer? – me detuvo T.k.

Sólo lo mire de refilón, por primera vez en mi vida sabía exactamente qué hacer.

- Salvarla… haré lo que sea necesario….vamos Garurumon… - comenzamos a avanzar por las rocas, ascendiendo rápidamente, cada segundo podía ser crucial.

Cuando llegamos arriba, Garurumon se detuvo y fue acercándose sigilosamente, pero pisó una piedra que produjo un pequeño ruido, el que atrajo la atención de Kari. Se volteó a mirarnos asustada.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron de inmediato.

- Kari… por favor, no cometas una locura…

Sus ojos estaban nublados, pero parecían algo vidriosos, apunto de llorar.

- Escucha a Matt… si saltas, no podrás salir… ¿vale la pena hacerlo?...

Ella no dijo nada, pero un milisegundo antes pude adivinar que lo haría. Extendió sus brazos hacia los lados y se dejó caer.

- ¡Garurumon! – grité y él me entendió a la perfección. Dio un enorme salto, y una vez en el aire me deje caer al vacío, atrapándola entre mis brazos.

La digievolución terminó, convirtiéndolo de nuevo en Gabumon.

Los tres caeríamos al mar, era inevitable, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Kari. La sacaría de ahí a como diera lugar.

Una luz rosada la rodeó por unos segundos y llegó hasta Gatomon, permitiéndole evolucionar, sin embargo, antes de que lo hiciera caímos a las turbias aguas.

Fue como entrar en un fangoso lago, sentí que nuestros cuerpos quedaron atrapados entre la mezcla de barro y agua del profundo caudal. Si no hacía algo pronto, nos ahogaríamos ahí. Abrí los ojos e intenté elevarnos hasta la superficie, pero no logré avanzar mucho, entonces ella abrió los ojos y me miró un segundo, una mueca de sorpresa se reflejó en sus orbes y entreabrió los labios tragando agua. Tomé sus manos con fuerza e intenté transmitirle un mensaje.

_Tenemos que subir… _

Ella asintió y los dos empujamos con nuestras piernas hacia abajo para ascender, de alguna manera funcionó como palanca y poco a poco logramos subir, hasta emerger a la superficie, ésta era más liviana que el fango de la profundidad. Kari se desmayó en mis brazos.

- ¡Gabumon! – grité apenas el aire entró a mis plumones.

- ¡Matt! – lo vi nadar hacia donde estaba y mi corazón se tranquilizó, estábamos bien.

- ¡Chicos!... aquí estamos… - dijo Angemon descendiendo del cielo para tomar a Gabumon en uno de sus brazos.

- Yo me haré cargo…- dijo Angewomon tomando el cuerpo de Kari.

Angemon permitió que me sujetara de su otro brazo y me alzó del mar, todos subimos juntos y llegamos hasta la orilla del lugar, donde esperaban los demás.

- ¡Kari! – apenas tocamos tierra Tai corrió hacia ella y la recibió de los brazos de Angewomon.

Estaba cansado y había tragado agua, pero una sensación de alivio me invadió cuando mis pies tocaron suelo firme y caía de rodillas incapaz de sostenerme a mí mismo.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó T.k. poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro, lo miré a los ojos y vi algo que se parecía mucho al arrepentimiento.

- Eso creo…

- Kari…- farfulló Tai apoyando su cabeza contra su corazón.

- Ella estará bien…- aseguró Gatomon.

Él asintió y utilizó lo que sabía de primeros auxilios para reanimarla, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos y se alzó en espasmos vomitando agua.

- Hermanita…- dijo, esta vez con marcado alivio en su voz.

- ¿Qué…?...

- No hables… te sacaré de aquí…

- Kari… sólo tienes que concentrarte en cualquier lugar… y nos iremos de aquí… ¿puedes hacerlo? – le indicó Gatomon.

Ella asintió en silencio y cerró los ojos, Tai la tomó en sus brazos y todos hicimos un círculo alrededor.

De pronto me sentí flotando en una especie de torbellino, y antes de darme cuenta de qué pasaba, los siete aterrizamos violentamente en la sala de estar de los Yagami.

- ¿Chicos?... ¿son ustedes?...

Perfecto….ahora tendríamos mucho que explicar.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Kaaari… _- la voz era casi un susurro y no podía distinguir de donde provenía, avancé un paso y me encontré de frente con el abismo. Sentí que había alguien a mis espaldas, me volteé pero sólo distinguí una sombra.

_¿Matt? – pensé. _

Pero algo me hizo retroceder y saltar al vacío.

Agua… agua… agua…

Desperté sobresaltada, como si acabara de emerger de las profundidades del mar, con la respiración y el pulso acelerado y las manos temblando incontrolablemente. Tenía la mente nublada, no sabía donde me encontraba, pero al percibir la sábana sobre mi cuerpo me di cuenta de que el extraño lugar era mi habitación. No recordaba nada más que esa horrible pesadilla, ¿dónde estaba antes?, ¿qué hacía aquí ahora?, al preguntármelo un punzante dolor de cabeza me impidió buscar la respuesta dentro de mi mente, y justo en ese momento alguien entró a la habitación.

- Hermano…- murmuré con voz temblorosa.

- Kari…- distinguí un enorme alivio en su forma de hablar y acto seguido se agazapó a mí, atrapándome entre sus brazos.

Respondí a ese abrazo con ansiedad y miedo, me sentía muy perdida.

- Estaba tan preocupado… ¿cómo estás?... ¿cómo te sientes?

- Confundida…- admití

- Es normal… Gatomon dijo que podría suceder… tranquila, todo estará bien…

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunté acongojada – no puedo recordar nada…

- Creo que por ahora deberías descansar… luego hablaremos de esto, ¿bueno?... iré a avisarle a mamá…

Y mi hermano abandonó la habitación antes de que siquiera pudiera formular en mi mente una réplica. Me dejé caer sobre mi almohada, estaba demasiado agotada.

Minutos después mamá entró al cuarto seguida de un médico, que me tomó la presión y la temperatura además de un chequeo general, hice caso a todo lo que me dijo, pero seguía sintiéndome ausente.

- Pareces estar bien jovencita…- dijo afablemente al terminar – sólo agotada y con la presión un poco baja… pero es normal, dado el accidente que sufriste… te repondrás, sólo asegúrate de descansar y comer bien…le daré las instrucciones pertinentes a tu madre.

- Gracias…- dije y él se marchó.

¿Accidente?...

_Agua… agua…. agua…_

_Tenemos que subir… _

Fue tan rápido como un flash, me vi a mi misma bajo el mar, pero en medio del agua un par de ojos azules me miraban.

¿Matt?

Sentí la puerta abrirse, lo que me distrajo momentáneamente de mi recuerdo. Otra vez era Tai.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó sentándose en el borde de mi cama y tomando mi mano.

- Eso creo… todo es muy extraño…

- Lo sé…

- ¿Responderás mis dudas? – pregunté casi en una súplica.

- Sólo hasta donde pueda hacerlo…

- Bien…- suspire - ¿qué pasó?

Mi hermano tragó saliva y apartó la mirada unos segundos, como meditando sus palabras.

- Desapareciste… T.k. te vio desvanecerte en una banca…

- ¿Adónde fui?... ¿cómo me encontraron?

- T.k. y Gatomon dijeron que ya habías estado ahí antes, hace cinco años atrás… es un mundo oscuro… Izzy piensa que lo has creado tú en base a todo lo negativo que intentas canalizar en tu vida…

- Recuerdo esa vez… ellos me arrastraron hasta ese sitio, me llamaron… ¿hay algo más? – pregunté al ver la preocupación en su mirada.

- Matt fue quien abrió el portal…él te salvó… saltaste desde un acantilado…

Aquellas palabras fueron, de alguna manera, la mejor medicina. Todas las vagas imágenes en mi mente cobraron sentido armando el rompecabezas, simplemente de pronto todo era claro.

- ¿Matt? – pregunté titubeante.

- Así es…

Mi corazón se aceleró simplemente con escuchar su nombre, pero a la vez un intenso dolor me recordó lo que había sucedido en su departamento, recordé como me había dejado arrastrar por mi propio mundo de sombras y me espanté de lo cerca que estuve de perderme en él.

- ¿Cómo está? – pregunté súbitamente, no me importó la forma en que sonó ni que a mi hermano pudiera parecerle extraña mi preocupación, sin embargo, él no dio muestras de estar sorprendido por mi pregunta, más bien parecía estar esperándola.

- Bien…sólo agotado por todo lo sucedido, está descansando en mi habitación si quieres que lo llame…

No estaba segura de querer verlo, es decir, por supuesto que quería, pero estaba tan conmocionada por lo que había ocurrido, que no sabía si sería apropiado.

- ¿Estás bien? – mi hermano me regresó a la realidad.

Asentí débilmente con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Le diré que venga…- murmuró luego y no esperó mi respuesta, sólo salió del cuarto.

Esperé unos minutos, sin darme cuenta me puse nerviosa, un centenar de mariposas parecían aletear en mi estómago.

- Esto no está bien…- me dije a mí misma cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, justo entonces escuché unos golpes en la puerta – adelante…

_Sólo mantén la calma… _

Una cabellera rubia se asomó, ingresando cautelosamente en la habitación. Nos miramos, pero no dijimos nada.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

- Bien…- mentí - ¿qué tal tú?

- Bien…- respondió secamente.

- Puedes sentarte si quieres…

- Aquí estoy bien…- replicó – Tai dijo que querías verme… ¿hay algo que necesites decirme?

Aunque lo mirara no podía ver más que un muro de protección del que no saldría, su actitud indiferente no me permitía saber lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo.

- No lo sé… ¿tú tienes algo que decirme?... ¿por qué mi hermano dijo que me salvaste?

Pareció tensarse con mi pregunta y tardó un poco en responder.

- Quizás lo hice…- esa no era la respuesta que quería, casi suspiré con frustración, pero preferí indagar más.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tai simplemente apareció en mi apartamento… me amenazó, no tuve otra salida que ir con él…- su actitud indiferente estaba hiriéndome, ¿acaso lo sabría?

- Ya veo… así que solo fue por eso… - murmuré.

- Si no tienes nada más que decir… creo que me iré, no creo que volvamos a vernos…

Recordé lo que le había dicho en su departamento y me arrepentí, pues no estaba segura de querer acostumbrarme a su ausencia.

- Si lo dices por…

- Volveré a Estados Unidos…

No pude reaccionar, simplemente me quedé atónita y no pude disimular, él permaneció cabizbajo junto a la puerta, ansioso por marcharse.

- Es…supongo que es…

Mi cerebro no lograba hilar la frase, las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, pero no les permití caer, dejé de pestañear.

- Es lo mejor para ambos…

Sentía que no podía respirar, era como tener un agujero en el estómago, traté de reunir mis fuerzas para hablar, pero no lo conseguí.

Él avanzó lentamente por la habitación e inclinándose besó mi frente, sólo duró dos o tres segundos, sin embargo, me fue imposible seguir resistiendo y las primeras lágrimas se deslizaron silenciosamente por mis mejillas.

Luego se apartó y se fue, el golpe de la puerta hizo eco en mis oídos varios segundos y entonces me derrumbé, puse una almohada sobre mis rodillas y enterré la cabeza en ella ahogando mis sollozos, no quería que nadie pudiera escucharme, esta vez no podría disimular.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Estaba sentado en el sofá, Takeru y Sora estaban sentados en el sillón del frente y mi madre a un costado. Todos habían llamado preguntando por Kari, a lo que respondí que ya estaba mejor, sin embargo, seguía algo inquieto por dentro. Los había dejado solos hace un par de minutos y creí que se tardarían, por eso me sorprendí al ver a Matt bajar rápidamente las escaleras.

Sólo se detuvo unos minutos al pie de ellas para farfullar:

- Creo que me iré…me siento mejor, pero gracias por atenderme…- y luego salió tan rápido que ninguno tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

- Mamá… ve a ver a Kari… necesito hablar con Matt…- dije casi automáticamente y sacando mi chaqueta del perchero fui tras él - ¡hey! – intenté llamar su atención, pero no se detuvo, siguió caminando rectamente por la calle. – Yamato Ishida… ¿quieres detenerte? – al alcanzarlo lo sujeté ligeramente del hombro.

Él me miró a los ojos unos segundos y luego apartó la mirada al darse cuenta de mi expresión.

- Estás llorando… ¿puedes explicarme qué sucede?

- Nada…- susurró – sólo debo irme…

- No estoy enfadado contigo… es decir, aún hay cosas que no comprendo y me gustaría que me explicaras, pero…no tienes que irte, salvaste a mi hermana… lo que hiciste allá fue una locura… quiero saber ¿por qué?...

- Porque todo esto fue mi culpa…

- La verdad no estoy seguro de querer saber los detalles sobre lo que sucede entre ustedes dos… no creo estar preparado para escucharte y no querer partirte la cara… pero dame tiempo…

- Entre ella y yo no hay nada… sólo fueron ideas tuyas…

- Entonces no entiendo qué sucedió… - murmuré desalentado.

No sabía si creerle, estaba seguro de que había algo entre ellos, la idea aún me causaba extrañeza y enfado, pero no me lo había imaginado.

- No hay nada que entender, por favor Tai…sólo olvídalo… lamento haber vuelto, nunca debí hacerlo…

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?...pensé que las cosas serían como antes…

- Eso no es posible… ninguno de nosotros es el mismo… están mejor sin mí…

- No digas eso… - pedí, simplemente viéndolo así, me pareció ver al mismo chico que hace tantos años nos había abandonado en el digimundo, tenía un conflicto consigo mismo, y como siempre, no me dejaría ayudarlo.

- Adiós Tai… - se despidió, y por algún motivo, no fui capaz de detenerlo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bebí todo el contenido de mi vaso, sabía muy bien que no arreglaría nada con beber, pero al menos por unas horas olvidaría todo, mañana tendría un horrible dolor de cabeza y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para no pensar, así no tendría tiempo de arrepentirme.

Sentí tres golpes en la puerta, pero no me levanté de mi lugar, no quería visitas, sin embargo, la persona del otro lado insistió, esta vez con más fuerza, así que dejando el vaso sobre la mesa me dirigí a abrir.

- Sora… ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿Podemos hablar? – pidió cautelosamente.

- Adelante…- accedí – pero no tengo mucho que decir…

- Eso está bien, porque si me lo permites… yo sí…

Cerré la puerta y al voltearme ella me abofeteó. No me lo esperaba, por lo cual no fui capaz de reaccionar.

- Eres un completo estúpido, Yamato Ishida… - me reprochó.

- Lo sé…

- No, no lo sabes… - me contradijo – si tuvieras unas mínima idea las cosas podrían ser diferentes esta vez…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?...

- La quieres… ¿por qué te vas?

- No entiendo de que hablas… pensé que se trataba de nosotros…

- Dije que te perdonaba y no mentí… esto no es sobre mí… hablo de Kari…

Traté de decir algo, pero ella me lo impidió.

- No intentes negarlo… sé lo que sucede entre ustedes…

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – pregunté resignado.

- No tiene importancia…

- Para mí si… ¿ella te lo dijo?

- La verdad no fue necesario… sólo até cabos, la rosa blanca, la forma en que la mirabas, sus sonrojos, y lo que sucedió hoy... la vi llorando en su habitación y…me recordó a mí ¿sabes?... el día en el que supe que te habías ido…

No supe que decir, nunca me perdonaría por todo el daño que le había causado, si no hubiera sido tan impulsivo podría haberle evitado todo el sufrimiento.

- Ella está mal… y tú también, esto no tiene sentido… ¿qué esperas para remediarlo?

- No podemos estar juntos…lo sabes, no soy el chico correcto para ella…

- ¿Según quién? – exclamó ella, verdaderamente molesta – según tú ¿verdad?... no quieres ser egoísta, pero haz vuelto a hacerlo Matt… haz decidido por ella, en lugar de dejarla escoger…si ella te elige y se equivoca, será su error…no tuyo… no puedes decidir por los demás…

- Esto es diferente…

- No lo es… hace tres años me dejaste porque creías que Tai era el chico indicado para mí…

- Y es así… ¿o acaso vas a negarlo?

- No podría… yo lo amo, creo que siempre lo supe y nunca fui lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarlo… pero cuando estuve contigo fue porque realmente sentí algo muy fuerte por ti, estaba confundida… nunca quise engañarte…

- Tai te lo dijo ¿eh?

Asintió en silencio.

- El punto es… que tal vez si te hubieras quedado, es probable que no hubiéramos seguido juntos después de esa noche, no habría sido capaz de ocultártelo, pero…en lugar de eso te fuiste… no estoy diciendo que Kari sea el amor de tu vida, sólo creo que esta vez deberías hacer las cosas bien… decirle lo que sientes y ver qué pasa… mentirle y salir de su vida de esta forma no es la solución…ambos están sufriendo con esto… lo veo en tus ojos…

- No quiero enamorarme de ella…- suspiré.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no quiero lastimarla… yo te amé y aún así terminé haciéndote daño, aunque nunca fue mi intención, creí que sería mejor irme… no imaginé cuanto sufrirías por mi culpa…

- Ya la estás haciendo sufrir y no dejará de hacerlo porque te vayas…

- Se olvidará de mí… podrá ser feliz con T.k. o el chico indicado para ella… yo nunca seré ese chico…

- Y no tienes que serlo… si es por Takeru debiste preguntarle que siente por él… ellos terminaron hace mucho tiempo…

- Quizás deberían volver…- murmuré.

- Las cosas no son cómo las ves… te estás equivocando, vine aquí porque eso hacen los amigos, tratan de hacernos entrar en razón, y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado…sigo considerándote mi amigo y me gustaría que te quedaras… que reconstruyéramos nuestra amistad desde el principio, no es necesario que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, podemos empezar de nuevo… tú te mereces empezar de nuevo, tienes que perdonarte por tus errores…sólo así podrás seguir adelante, y si crees que yéndote olvidarás todo, nuevamente te equivocas, escapar nunca es una buena solución…

No la miraba, pero escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, fue como una voz de cordura dentro de mí desesperación.

- Ya debo marcharme… creo que dije todo lo que tenía que decir… sólo espero que tomes la decisión correcta… y si sigues pensando que viajar es lo mejor, deseo que puedas ser feliz allá… - se aproximó a mí y me abrazó.

La sujeté delicadamente de la cintura y luego la dejé marcharse.

Sus palabras dieron vuelta en mi cabeza toda esa noche. Arrojé las últimas botellas al basurero, por primera vez el alcohol no me ayudaba a bloquear mis pensamientos.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Me había costado convencer a mi hermano de que ya estaba bien, irónico considerando que de todo lo que había dicho lo único verdadero era que me sentía mucho mejor de salud, no así de ánimo, pero no quería quedarme en casa, eso sólo me haría recordarlo más, necesitaba distraerme y en ese momento el único escape que tenía era la secundaria. Cuando entré esa mañana, aún era muy temprano, por lo cual me sorprendió ver a alguien sentado en el primer pupitre. Las gafas de sol que traía puestas me impidieron darme cuenta de quien era hasta que me observó.

- Buenos días…- dijo sorprendiéndome, hace mucho tiempo que no hablábamos.

- Buenos días… - respondí con una tenue sonrisa, la verdad me alegraba que me hubiera saludado.

- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

- Si…creo que sólo fue el impacto de la caída, pero estoy bien…

Takeru asintió en silencio, pero no pareció muy convencido.

- ¿Por qué traes lentes?

- Yo…- no supe qué decir y antes de poder inventar algo, él me las quitó descubriendo mis ojos.

Un gesto de preocupación surcó su rostro al verme, lo entendía, sabía que lucía espantosa esa mañana, tenía unas ojeras horribles y lucía más pálida de lo habitual.

- No pase una buena noche… estaba preocupada por…

- No intentes mentirme, Hikari… te conozco demasiado como para creerte… esto es por mi hermano, ¿verdad?

Me quedé helada ante su pregunta y me fue imposible disimular.

- ¿Cómo…?

- ¿Cómo lo sé?... – preguntó con una sonrisa desganada – los vi en el digimundo…

- T.k… por favor, déjame explicarte… - supliqué

- No tienes nada que explicar… lo único que no entiendo es porqué estás así… se veían muy felices y él… te salvó la vida… nunca podré pagárselo…

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, temía que al hablar mi voz se quebrara.

- Él…- comencé – se irá a Estados Unidos…

- ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

- Supongo que… no soy lo suficientemente buena para él…- musité, la verdad una parte de mí no le creía y seguía insistiendo en que había algo más, que sólo intentaba protegerme, pero otra, la más vulnerable, le creía.

- Suficiente… - replicó Takeru – vendrás conmigo…

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?...tenemos clases…- le recordé, pero él me tomó de la mano y me sacó de la sala - ¿hacia dónde estamos yendo?

- Ya lo verás…- dijo como toda respuesta, y luego de llegar al final del pasillo dobló a la derecha, lo que me hizo intuir el lugar al que nos dirigíamos.

Cuando entramos en la sala de computación, mis sospechas se vieron corroboradas.

Sacó su divigais y apuntó a la pantalla, la cual automáticamente abrió la puerta al digimundo.

- Tienes que venir…- me dijo apaciblemente ofreciéndome su mano.

No entendía porqué tenía que ir, pero decidí confiar en él, así que simplemente accedí y ambos fuimos transportados.

Aterrizamos sobre un agradable campo que reconocí como el lugar en el que nos habíamos reunido la última vez.

- ¡Gatomon! – grité al verla a lo lejos y ella corrió hacia mis brazos.

- Kari… no esperaba verte… ¿ya te encuentras bien?

- Si, estoy bien ahora…

- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

- No lo sé… Takeru insistió en venir…

- Gatomon, necesito que le expliques una cosa a Kari…- pidió él.

Ella lo miró unos segundos y luego asintió.

- Kari… hace cinco años, cuando tú fuiste arrastrada por ese mundo de sombras, sólo T.k. fue capaz de abrir el portal… la única forma de abrirlo era que fuera alguien que realmente te amaba… y a quien tú le correspondieras…

Lo observé de reojo y luego asentí en silencio.

- Pero esta vez él no pudo hacerlo… primero creí que era porque tus sentimientos habían cambiado, pero después… cuando le pedí a Matt que lo hiciera, la puerta se abrió casi enseguida…

- Entonces…él… ¿si me quiere?

- Es la única explicación, sólo el amor en su estado más puro es capaz de abrir la puerta entre dos mundos…

- Pero él dijo…

- Pensé que sólo estaba jugando contigo, temí que te hiciera daño…- intervino Takeru – yo hice algo que no debí hacer, Hikari… pero cuando me di cuenta de que él si te quiere era muy tarde para remediar mi error…

Me volteé hacia él sin poder creer lo que me decía.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Le dije que no era bueno para ti… que debía dejarte, que….realmente lo lamento…

En ese momento ni siquiera lo pensé, simplemente levanté la mano y le di una fuerte cachetada que me dolió a mi misma, Takeru era mi mejor amigo, siempre lo había sido, pero no podía entender su actitud. Las lágrimas nuevamente bañaron mi rostro.

- Eres un tonto…no tenías derecho a hacer algo como eso… es mi vida…

- Te quiero, Kari…sólo intentaba protegerte…

- Lo haz arruinado todo…- musité y entonces me marché de vuelta al mundo real.

Él trató de evitarlo, de explicarme, pero no quise oírlo, ya había sido suficiente.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Estaba sentado en el avión, el vuelo se había tardado en despegar porque aún faltaba un pasajero. Cada segundo parecía eterno, sólo quería irme de una vez, porque las palabras de Sora seguían dando vueltas en mi cabeza, había intentado de todo para bloquearlas, pero nada parecía funcionar.

Ese día, el avión partió a las diez de la mañana.


	13. Chapter 13

Y ha llegado el final de esta historia... es muy emocionante para mi decirlo, y antes de que comiencen a leer sólo quisiera decir algunas cosas:

Este capítulo contiene dos canciones: la primera se llama "All that you are" y pertenece al grupo Goo goo dolls, no sé si la conozcan, pero les pediría que la escucharan, porque es importante para la trama de esta historia, de hecho, me costó elegir la canción y me decidí por esta porque tiene relación con el título... y describe muy bien la situación, aquí les dejo el link: http: /www. youtube. com/ watch?v=Lcq61b91Iq8. La segunda se llama "Forever young", me parece que la versión original es de alphaville, pero he utilizado una versión más actual de un grupo que se llama "one direction", este es el link: http:/ .com /watch?v=0Jw_NRLorXU.

Y en segundo lugar, quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron esta historia y no dejaron comentarios, los que la agregaron a sus favoritos, los que si comentaron y especialmente a los que me han acompañado hasta acá.

De todo corazón: ¡gracias!

Sólo espero que las disfruten, porque esta es la forma en la que imaginé desde el principio que acabaría :)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

ღ εїз El amor halla sus caminos, aunque sea a través de _senderos por_ donde _ni los lobos se atreverían a seguir su presa_ εїз ღ... **Lord Byron****  
><strong>

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Yamato se fue. Luego de que T.k. me confesara la verdad fui al aeropuerto, luché contra el tiempo, corrí con todas mis fuerzas para detenerlo, pero llegué tarde. Observé desde el ventanal, como el avión despegaba, presioné mis manos contra el vidrio, y me quedé ahí hasta que se perdió de vista, entonces supe que ya no había nada más que hacer.

"_sólo el amor en su estado más puro es capaz de abrir la puerta entre dos mundos…"_

¿Realmente me quería?... – fue la pregunta que rondó mi cabeza durante los días siguiente. Trataba desesperadamente de reencontrarme conmigo misma, de hallar a la Hikari que de alguna forma había perdido cuando se marchó.

Todos me apoyaban y buscaban maneras de hacerme reír, pero ya no era lo mismo que antes, y me pregunté cómo me había cambiado tanto, había sido demasiado fugaz para dejar una marca tan profunda, simplemente no podía entender. Yolei me sugirió que le escribiera, pero no tenía una dirección, y aunque la hubiera tenido no estaba segura de querer hacerlo, ¿qué le diría?

Suspiré mientras me amarraba los dos tirantes del vestido en el cuello y me volteé hacia el espejo.

- ¿Ya estás lista? – preguntó Yolei del otro lado, dando un par de golpes en la puerta.

- Ya puedes entrar…- respondí, viendo fijamente mi imagen en el reflejo.

Mi amiga había llegado temprano con una caja mediana entre las manos, hoy era el inicio de primavera y la secundaria realizaría un festival para celebrarlo. Tras insistir en que debía salir de casa y distraerme, me encerró en mi habitación con esa caja, diciendo que sólo tenía cinco minutos para cambiarme. Adentro había un vestido, el mismo que ahora traía puesto. Era de un tono rosado con un escote sencillo y una cinta que enmarcaba perfectamente mi cintura, adelante me llegaba sólo un poco por debajo de las rodillas y por detrás era más largo.

- Luces bellísima…- sonrió al entrar a la habitación.

- Es muy lindo, pero… no tengo ganas de ir, preferiría quedarme en casa…

- No es una opción, Hikari… iremos a divertirnos un rato, luego si quieres puedes venirte….

- No tengo unos zapatos que vayan con este vestido…- insistí como una medida desesperada, pero la maquiavélica sonrisa de mi amiga me hizo saber que ya tenía solución para eso.

- Lo imaginé, así que traje estas…- me dijo, ofreciéndome un par de sandalias. – estoy segura de que te quedarán perfectas…

Sonreí resignada y me las probé. Eran casi del mismo color del vestido, con una pequeño taco, lo suficientemente elegante y cómodo para la ocasión. Volví a mirarme en el espejo, realmente era un bonito vestido.

- Muy bien, ahora sólo falta el maquillaje y el peinado… eso nos dará tiempo para llegar a las cinco…

- ¿Acaso no empieza a las seis? – pregunté confundida.

- Es que a nuestro salón le correspondió ayudar con la decoración, así que tenemos que estar una hora antes…- me explicó

- Ya veo…- suspiré.

- No escuchaste a la maestra ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

- No tiene importancia… sólo siéntate frente al tocador… y permíteme arreglar un poco esas ojeras…

- Sólo es un festival…- repliqué.

- Kari…- dijo con seriedad, y se inclinó para estar a mi altura y mirarme a los ojos, pues estaba sentada en el borde de mi cama – sé que estás triste, no te pido que trates de disimular, pero… todos extrañamos a esa chica alegre y dulce que eres, no puedes seguir así… Taichi- sempai está muy preocupado, todos lo estamos…

- Lo lamento…- susurré bajando la cabeza, un par de lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, algo que odiaba era que se preocuparan o sufrieran por mi culpa.

- Sólo prométeme que esta noche irás y tratarás de divertirte… sólo inténtalo… ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien… - asentí con una pequeña sonrisa – te lo agradezco, Yolei…- la atraje hacia mí en un impulsivo abrazo.

- Vas a estar bien…- susurró en mi oído.

Pasamos dos horas arreglándonos para el gran festival, hasta que ya fue hora de marcharnos. Me despedí de mamá y de Tai y nos dispusimos a irnos.

- ¡Cuida a Kari! – gritó mi hermano justo antes de que cerráramos la puerta.

- No soy una niña… - murmuré entre enojada y resignada, bien sabía que no había forma de hacerlo entender eso.

Llegamos incluso antes de lo esperado, había pocos compañeros de mi salón, pero todos se alegraron de verme y me halagaron por mi apariencia.

- Estás realmente preciosa…- dijo Daisuke.

- Gracias, Davis…- sonreí con cordialidad.

- Yolei… no entiendo porqué debo usar este vestido… es incómodo y no puedo ayudar mucho…- me quejé sentándome en una silla del salón, en el que por cierto, estábamos solas.

- Ya me lo agradecerás luego…

- ¿Agradecerte? – pregunté confundida, sin entender a qué se refería- ¿por qué….?- pero no me permitió terminar.

- Claro… ¿acaso no has visto cómo te miró Davis cuando llegamos?

- Sabes que nunca me ha interesado…sólo somos amigos, aunque él quisiera algo más…

- Bueno, habrá más chicos que Davis hoy…

Traté de sonreír, como si aquello me hiciera ilusión, pero la verdad es que deseaba estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí. Quizás un lugar más tranquilo donde pensar.

- ¿Y esa música? – pregunté al sentir una guitarra.

- Debe ser la banda invitada…- comentó Yolei – quizás están ensayando… - añadió desinteresadamente.

Tampoco le di mucha importancia, hasta que el vocalista de dicha banda comenzó a cantar.

_And I feel,  
>All the faint <em>_morning__ light,  
>Filled with hope 'cause you're here in my life,<br>And we've gone,  
>From the edge of our souls,<br>Made it back to a place we call home._

Cuando escuché la primera frase me paralicé, luego pensé que me había confundido, pero conforme avanzaba la primera estrofa, la voz del cantante se parecía más y más a la de Matt, sin embargo, no tenía ningún sentido, él estaba al otro del mundo justo ahora.

- ¿Escuchas?... ¿no suena como…?- titubeé unos instantes, no me atrevía a preguntar por miedo a estar confundida y que esto fuera sólo obra de mi imaginación, de las ganas que tenía de verlo, salí de la sala sin terminar mi pregunta.

Me acerqué al barandal y lo vi...

_You, see me through,  
>I was alone in the dark and the fear was my truth.<em>

Era él, cantando en mitad del escenario.

- ¿Qué esperas para bajar? – la voz de Yolei me sorprendió a mis espaldas.

- ¡Lo sabías!... tú sabías que…- intenté regañarle, pero no hallaba las palabras para hacerlo, estaba demasiado aturdida.

- Ya habrá tiempo para reprochármelo… este concierto es para ti… sólo escucha… - sonrió.

Baje lentamente la escalera, pues las piernas me temblaban y aún seguía sin poder creerlo.

_Yeah, all the things that you are,  
>Beautifully broken, alive in my heart,<br>And know that you are everything,  
>Let your heart sing and tonight, we light up the stars,<em>

_All that you are._

En ese momento me miró, con una mano sostenía fuertemente el micrófono, puesto en el pedestal, y en su otra mano tenía una rosa blanca.

Mi corazón empezó a latir deprisa, me detuve al centro del lugar, a unos cuantos metros del escenario, sin atreverme a acercarme más, como si sólo fuera un sueño que pudiera desvanecerse. No había nadie más, sólo él y yo.

_I feel wrong,  
>I'm so human and flawed,<br>I break down even though I'm still strong,  
>And time, will make fools of us all,<br>__Builds__ us up, and then laughs when we fall._

Me estremecí, dejando que la música me llenara por completo, cerré mis ojos perdiéndome en ella y derramé una lágrima, no entendía muy bien qué sentía en ese momento, sabía que estaba temblando por completo y mi corazón brincaba sin parar en mi pecho, pero no podía ponerlo en palabras, la emoción superaba a cualquier pensamiento racional.

_You, pull me through,  
>When I'm alone in the dark and the fear was my truth.<em>

_Yeah, all the things that you are,  
>Beautifully broken, alive in my heart,<br>And know that you are everything,  
>Let your heart sing and tonight, we light up the stars,<br>All that you are._

Recordé todo lo que habíamos vivido en esas semanas, y seguía sin parecer real.

_**- ¿Por qué dejaste de tocar?**_

_**Se quedó callado, aunque su mirada permaneció inmutable.**_

_**- Eres muy curiosa Hikari- chan… te pareces a Tai…**_

_**- Lo siento, no quise preguntar algo que no debí…**_

_**Pero entonces sonrió.**_

_**- La curiosidad no es mala… pero es un tema complicado para mí, cuando me marché quería dejar todo atrás… olvidar… sólo olvidar y la música siempre trae muchos recuerdos… me prometí que no volvería a tocar...**_

_**No supe que decir, su voz no demostraba afección, estaba serio, pero pensé que remover un recuerdo que era doloroso para él no podía ser tan simple.**_

Había roto su promesa, eso debía significar algo. Cuando abrí mis ojos, lo vi mirándome, me producía tantas sensaciones a la vez, que no podía saber cual de ellas predominaba, me sentía como una hoja apunto de ser arrancada por el viento, indefensa frente a él.

Sacó el micrófono de su pedestal, y bajo del escenario caminando hacia mí. Me quedé quieta, observando como se acercaba, hasta que lo tuve sólo a centímetros y el extendió la rosa, ofreciéndomela.

_You're the __sound__ of redemption,  
>The faith that I've lost,<br>The answers I'm seeking no matter the cost,  
>You opened the window,<br>Now I can see,  
>And you taught me forgiveness by giving your love back to me.<em>

La tome con una mano y la lleve hasta mi pecho, inclinando la cabeza para sentir su olor, aunque sólo fuera una excusa para huir de su intensa mirada, él me acarició una mejilla y la sentí arder bajo su tacto, probablemente me había sonrojado.

Las palabras iban calando muy dentro de mí, parecía la letra más hermosa que había oído en mi vida.

_Yeah, all the things that you are,  
>Beautifully broken, alive in my heart,<br>And know that you are everything,  
>Let your heart sing and tonight, we light up the stars,<br>All that you are._

Puso una mano en mi cintura, mientras yo posaba la mía sobre su hombro y nos movíamos al compás de la canción, sólo nos movíamos, casi sin bailar, un paso tras de otro. Tomó mi mano y me hizo girar. Nos quedamos así…

Casi podía sentir la vibración de la música en mi cuerpo, cada nota.

_Esto no es real – pensé. _

_Oh I feel,  
>All the faint morning light,<br>Filled with hope 'cause you're here in my life._

_Life…- _la última palabra resonó unos segundos en mis oídos, incluso cuando la música ya se había acabado.

Entonces hubo un estallido de aplausos y me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos, varios chicos y chicas de mi salón y de otros cursos se habían asomado a ver la escena, me sentí enrojecer y Matt no parecía más cómodo con la situación.

- Sé que debes tener algunas preguntas, pero permíteme comenzar a mí… ¿podríamos hablar en otro lugar? – susurró en mi oído.

Asentí en silencio y dejé que me guiara. Ciertamente no parecía el mejor lugar para hablar, enfrente de tantas miradas curiosas.

Así que nos perdimos en el fondo de la escuela, donde habían armado una pérgola adornada con flores.

Caminamos lentamente hasta el centro y nos detuvimos ahí. El silencio resultó ser un poco abrumante, él mantuvo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, yo apoyé mis manos en el barandal mirando al cielo, pues no sabía como actuar, estaba nerviosa y no podía evitar sentirme ilusionada, pero no quería que lo notara, no sin saber qué hacía aquí hoy.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

La observé durante varios minutos en silencio, primero su pelo tomado en un moño alto que dejaba escapar algunos mechones de cabello, recorrí los tirantes del vestido que caían delicadamente por su espalda, la cinta ajustada a su cintura, el roce de la tela contra sus piernas y sus pequeños zapatos, parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

- Estás hermosa…- susurré.

Ella se volteó hacia mí con lentitud, y me miró los ojos, mantuve su mirada intentando que supiera que decía la verdad, pues vi algo de duda en sus ojos, pero entonces sonrió.

- Gracias… todo fue idea de Yolei… así que, no entiendo muy bien todo esto… deberías estar en Estados Unidos…a millones de kilómetros de acá…

Le debía una larguísima explicación, y la verdad no sabía como comenzar, pero ella había dado el primer paso.

_Sólo empieza por el principio, eso hará las cosas más fáciles. _

- Para eso debería haber tomado ese avión…

- ¿Nunca… abordaste?... – sus ojos se abrieron mirándome sorprendidos.

- De hecho, si lo hice… sólo que no pude irme… cuando el avión comenzó a andar, tuve que bajarme…tenía que hablar contigo y aclarar las cosas, no podía volver a cometer el mismo error…

- ¿Y lo de la banda?... ¿planeaste todo esto?...

- Con Yolei… pensé que no querrías verme… y no sabía qué decir, así que… Sora me sugirió que te cantara…

- Pensé que no volverías a hacerlo…- musitó.

- Era la única manera de decirte todo… de alguna forma me convertí en una especie de casanova en Nueva York, era fácil acercarme a las chicas… invitarles un trago y obtener lo que quería de ellas, pero contigo es distinto…- traté de ser lo más sincero posible, y buscar las palabras precisas para que ella pudiera entenderlo.

- ¿Qué es lo que me hace diferente? – preguntó con voz baja y algo temblorosa.

La miré a los ojos, pues había estado evitándolo mientras hablaba, necesitaba que me creyera lo que iba decirle. Nunca había sido bueno confesando mis sentimientos, por eso me había refugiado en la música, con ella podía decir todo lo que no me atrevía a decir en una simple conversación, la canción que había escrito describía tan perfectamente lo que me sucedía que no creía encontrar una mejor forma de decirlo, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

- Me gustas, Hikari… mucho más de lo que tú crees... e incluso mucho más de lo que yo mismo creí… es algo que no puedo controlar…temía mucho hacerte daño, y aún tengo mucho miedo, por eso me alejé de ti, sin darme cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado… que el único motivo por el que no quiero dañarte, es…porque te quiero…estoy enamorado de ti… no podía irme sin que lo supieras…

Me detuve unos instantes sólo para ver su reacción, permanecía tan quieta como una estatua, sus ojos brillaban, no sabía si por emoción, miedo o lágrimas contenidas.

- No sé que decir…- murmuró tras unos segundos de abrumante silencio.

- No tienes que decir nada…escucha, no espero ser digno de tu perdón…

- ¿Entonces a qué has venido esta noche?

- A cantar… esa canción era solo para ti, quería que la escucharas… y poder decirte todo esto, te merecías saber la verdad… y creo que… eso es todo lo que tenía que decir…

Un par de lágrimas bañaron su rostro.

- No…no puedo entenderlo… no tenías que mentirme…

- Lo sé… y entiendo que no me perdones, pero era la única manera de que te alejaras de mí…

- Te perdono… - dijo de pronto – lo hice cuando supe que me habías salvado… no te creí del todo y Gatomon aclaró un poco las cosas…lo único que no lograba entender era porqué te ibas… por qué estabas huyendo…

- Sólo pensé que era lo mejor…

- Pues fue una estupidez – replicó – si me quieres, como yo te quiero a ti… sólo quédate conmigo y prométeme que no te irás… es lo único que necesito…

- ¿Tú… me quieres?

Asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

- No entiendo porqué te resulta tan difícil creerlo…

- No veo algún motivo lógico por el cual puedas quererme…

- Y no lo necesito… sólo sucedió en algún momento desde que tú me besaste hasta que decidiste terminar con lo que apenas estábamos comenzando, no sé en qué momento fue, pero no me importa… sólo se que te quiero, Yamato Ishida…

Y algo se regocijó en mi interior al oír sus últimas palabras. Me incliné y nuestras bocas se encontraron en un impulsivo beso, la besé profunda y lentamente, sin respirar y con la mente nublada, casi como si fuera ese primer beso en aquel mirador. Puse mis manos en su cintura, apenas tocándola y ella enrolló sus brazos en mi nuca atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo. La besé, y se sintió tan bien. Fue sólo como un chico besando a una chica, sin todos esos prejuicios que me impedían estar con ella.

Cuando nos apartamos, ya casi sin aire, estaba sonriendo y no pude evitar sonreír también. Puse un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, casi ceremoniosamente y acaricié su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano.

- Estás hermosa…

- Ya lo habías dicho…-comentó divertida.

Intenté tomar una de sus manos y sentí la suavidad de un pétalo, aún sostenía la rosa que le había regalado.

- Gracias por la rosa…- dijo al darse cuenta, yo sólo asentí – me preguntaba… ¿por qué blanca?

- Es demasiado cursi para decirlo…- dije con una media sonrisa.

- Quiero saber…

- Las rojas son muy comunes, en cambio las blancas… - vi el brillo de la curiosidad en sus ojos, realmente quería saberlo – me recuerdan a ti… esta rosa tiene todo lo que me gusta de ti…

Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos y esta vez fue ella quien cortó la distancia entre los dos. Dejé que me guiara, fue un beso suave y muy lento, giró la cabeza algunas veces como buscando la mejor posición, hasta que nuestras bocas se acoplaron a la perfección, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas destinadas a encajar. Se separó demasiado pronto para mi gusto, dejándome una sensación de ardor y añoranza en los labios.

A lo lejos escuché música y me pregunté cuanto rato llevaríamos ahí.

- Parece que el festival comenzó – dijo ella, como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento.

- Debería ir a tocar…- respondí sin moverme un ápice

- Lo sé…- sonrió – para eso te contrataron…

Escuché un ruido a mis espaldas y al voltearme vi a Takeru.

- Lo lamento… no quise interrumpir…- dijo apenado y se dio la vuelta enseguida.

- No interrumpes nada, de hecho, creo que ustedes tienen algo de que hablar… y ya que debo irme, podrías hacerle compañía a Kari… - se detuvo ante mis palabras y volvió a mirarme - ¿me harías ese favor?

- Claro…- respondió algo desanimado.

Me despedí de Hikari con un fugaz beso en los labios.

- Nos veremos luego…- le aseguré y al pasar por al lado de mi hermano le di un golpe en el hombro, instándolo a acercarse.

Sabía lo doloroso que era ver a la chica que quería con alguien más, sobre todo siendo yo, pero ellos eran amigos y no era justo que perdieran su amistad por eso.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Takeru nos había visto, no habíamos hablado durante esos días, de hecho aún seguía molesta con él, pero en ese momento la vergüenza superó mi enfado. No sé porqué me sentía así, él y yo sólo éramos amigos hace bastante tiempo, no lo había engañado, sin embargo, al ver su mirada sobre nosotros me pareció distinguir decepción en sus ojos, algo que muy pocas veces antes había visto, no en vano era poseedor del emblema de la esperanza.

- Estás muy linda, Hikari…- susurró.

Lo miré a los ojos e intenté sonreír con naturalidad.

- Gracias… tú también luces bien…

- Ustedes… hacen una hermosa pareja, lo pensé desde que los vi en el digimundo… es como si llevaran mucho tiempo juntos, a pesar de que se conocen tan poco…

- No hagas esto…- pedí apenada

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Fingir que te agrada vernos juntos… no es necesario…- le aclaré.

Él sonrió irónicamente antes de hablar.

- Me sobreestimas… pensé que me conocías más que eso… no soy así, nunca digo algo por complacer a los demás… estoy diciendo la verdad…aunque…- avanzó algunos pasos hasta quedar justo frente a mí, me estremecí cuando puso una mano en mi mejilla, tuve miedo de que intentara besarme, porque tendría que rechazarlo, y no quería hacerlo, era mi mejor amigo, pero para mi tranquilidad no dio ninguna muestra de querer intentarlo, sólo se quedó observándome largamente – supongo que guarde esperanzas por demasiado tiempo, pensé que en algún momento tú y yo volveríamos… la culpa fue mía por hacerme ilusiones…

- T.k. – susurré desalentada

- No digas nada, Hikari… necesito decirte todo esto… luego me apartaré de su camino…

- No quiero que te apartes… eres…

- Tu mejor amigo… - me interrumpió con tono apagado – lo sé… y quiero seguir siéndolo, pero quizás sea mejor que nos alejemos un tiempo… permíteme olvidarme de ti…

Asentí lentamente con un movimiento de cabeza, conteniendo las lágrimas que rogaban por salir.

- Fuiste mi primer amor, y será un poco difícil de olvidar… pero a pesar de todo, tú y mi hermano son las personas que más quiero en este mundo… así que de alguna manera verlos feliz, me hace feliz a mí…

- También te quiero T.k… de una forma que quizás nunca lo quiera a él… nunca quise que esto pasara…sólo sucedió…

- Y así es el amor…- sonrió – realmente me alegra que lo hayan encontrado uno en el otro… no mentiré, jamás imaginé que pudieran surgir eso entre ustedes, son muy distintos, pero creo que eso es lo que los hace una pareja perfecta… y lo que nos faltó a nosotros… esa química, la forma en que se miran…

No pude seguir conteniendo las lágrimas, así que enterré mi cabeza en su pecho para ocultarlas y lo abracé tímidamente, temiendo que me apartara.

- No llores por favor…- me pidió poniendo sus manos en mi cintura para abrazarme – no me merezco tus lágrimas…

Me aparté suavemente y lo miré a los ojos, su mirada era tan apacible como el mar.

- Lo intentaré…

Él volvió a sonreírme, aunque las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por mis mejillas de forma inevitable. Se inclinó unos centímetros y presionó sus labios contra mi frente durante algunos segundos.

- Deberíamos disfrutar la fiesta…- susurró al apartarse, ante lo cual estuve de acuerdo, pero él se adelantó algunos pasos, sin embargo, se detuvo antes de que lo perdiera de vista y me miró por sobre el hombro.

- Y Hikari…- dijo – sólo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por lo que hice…

Se marchó antes de que pudiera responderle, antes de que pudiera decirle que ya no había nada que perdonar, había sido egoísta al reaccionar de esa manera en el digimundo, pero a la vez sabía que no tenía otra forma de hacerlo, estaba enfadada, porque había apartado a Matt de mi lado sin pensar porqué lo hacía, al principio había creído que sólo era por él, pero aquella noche me demostró que sólo había actuado pensando que era lo mejor para mí. Al volver al patio en el que se estaba celebrando el festival, me quedé mirando a Matt como si fuera una fanática más, su voz era asombrosa y verlo en el escenario cantando animadamente me produjo un millón de sensaciones, la música simplemente corría por sus venas, disfrutaba tanto lo que hacía que de alguna forma lograba transmitirlo a cada una de las personas en ese lugar, comenzando por mí. Si yo había logrado que recuperara lo que más lo apasionaba en la vida, me sentía orgullosa de eso.

- Está guapo, ¿verdad? – dijo alguien a mi lado.

Me volteé sobresaltada para ver la amigable sonrisa de Yolei.

- Me asustaste…

- Oh, lo siento…no fue mi intención…- se disculpó

- Está bien, pero aún no sé si te perdonaré por haberme ocultado todo esto…

- Bueno…técnicamente no te mentí, porque sabía que te enterarías…eso debería contar a mi favor – sonrió ante lo cual no pude evitar sonreír con ella.

- Lo sé… es imposible enfadarme contigo – me rendí.

- Lo sabía! – replicó con gesto triunfante

- ¿Quién más lo sabía?.. Matt mencionó a Sora…

- Y tu hermano por supuesto, no pudimos ocultárselo…es igual de curioso que tú…

A pesar de que podía haberme molestado por eso, me reí ante su comparación, era verdad.

- Así que… ¿todo salió bien? – preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio, con la música de los lobos adolescentes sonando de fondo.

- Mejor que bien…- asentí – excepto por…- no pude terminar la frase.

- No permitas que eso arruine tu noche… T.k. lo superará…sólo dale tiempo…

- Supongo que tienes razón…- dije con una tenue sonrisa.

- Bueno… creo que me iré a buscar a Ken…

- ¿Qué?... ¿ahora me dejarás sola? – me hice la enfadada.

- No exactamente…- y sonrió maliciosamente como había hecho al entregarme las sandalias, que por cierto ya estaban matándome.

Desapareció entre la gente antes de que pudiera decir algo, así que me volteé y entonces entendí a que se refería.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Cada nota me recorría el cuerpo, no recordaba haberme sentido tan emocionado en estos últimos años, excepto por Hikari. La música llenaba mi vida, siempre lo había hecho, y cuando tomé mi guitarra y comencé a cantar uno de mis primeros temas, no pude contener la felicidad al darme cuenta que era como si nunca lo hubiera dejado. A pesar de mis errores, de todos mis desaciertos, por primera vez en mi vida sentía que estaba en el lugar correcto, había dañado a muchas personas y seguía lamentándolo, pero ya no podía hacer nada por remediarlo. Cuando dejé Japón hace tres años, nunca pensé que volvería, y luego de prometerme no volver a tocar creí que no volvería a sentir ese ardor en mis dedos por tomar una guitarra y esa irrefrenable necesidad de subir a un escenario y sentir la música en mi cuerpo, pero Hikari había cambiado eso, bueno…. Ella y algunas otras circunstancias, como el haberme encontrado con un miembro de mi banda en una tienda antes de marcharme, él había insistido en que volviéramos a juntarnos, yo sólo quería irme, pero cuando me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo y Sora sugirió que si no podía decirle lo que sentía, al menos podía intentar cantárselo, fue como si todo cuadrara, como si cada suceso en mi vida encajara en un largo rompecabezas para traerme al lugar en el que debía estar, y con la chica que jamás pensé que me volvería loco. Desde que apareció en el patio no pude dejar de mirarla, y ella se quedó en medio de toda la gente como si solo fuera una más del público.

Cuando acabamos el tema bajé del escenario para tomar mi botella de agua y beber un poco.

- Hey superestrella… quizás quieras tomar un descanso…- me susurró Bobby a mis espaldas.

- Estoy bien… solíamos tocar todas las noches, ¿recuerdas?

- Claro que sí… llegamos a ser los mejores y podemos volver a hacerlo, pero te necesito aquí en el escenario, ya sabes… en cuerpo y alma… y tu corazón está en otra parte…- me sonrió con picardía.

- ¿Acaso es tan evidente?

- Fuimos compañeros y amigos demasiado tiempo como para no notarlo… ve con ella un rato… te cubriré…

- ¿En serio?

- Ve antes de que me arrepienta… tienes veinte minutos…

- Es suficiente, gracias…- sonreí.

Así que fui en su búsqueda, ella se había quedado hablando con Yolei, pero ésta dijo alguna excusa y desapareció apenas me vio acercarme. Cuando Hikari me vio pareció entender la prisa de su amiga.

- No deberías abandonar el escenario así…- susurró divertida.

- Está bien… mi guitarrista puede sustituirme unos cuantos minutos…

- ¿Seguro?

Pero no respondí, simplemente la tomé de la cintura y presioné sus labios contra los míos en un fugaz beso.

- Bueno… seguro que puede hacerlo…- dijo ella.

- Si me prestan su atención unos minutos… quiero dedicar esta canción a nuestro vocalista y su chica… es un cover de una antigua banda… se llama _forever young… _espero que lo disfruten…

- ¿Bailamos? – pregunté, la música comenzaba a llenar el lugar.

- Pensé que no te gustaba…

- La verdad no, pero…puedo hacer el intento… - le aseguré, ella puso sus manos en mis hombros y yo la acerqué más a mí.

Nos movimos al ritmo de la música, casi sin bailar, sólo nos movimos uno junto al otro, en el momento que se oía la primera estrofa.

_Let's start in style, let's dance for a while  
>heaven can wait we're only watching the skies<br>hoping for the best, but expecting the worst  
>are you gonna drop the bomb or not? <em>

Y nos mantuvimos así hasta que la música acabó.

- Acompáñame… - pedí tomándola de la mano para sacarla de ese lugar.

- ¿Adónde vamos? – preguntó.

- Donde podamos estar más tranquilos…

- Debes regresar con tu banda…

- Lo sé, pero antes hay algo que quiero hacer…

Subimos al segundo piso, no había nadie allí, pues todo el mundo estaba disfrutando del festival y la música.

- Cierra los ojos…- le indiqué, ante lo cual titubeò unos segundos, pero terminó haciéndome caso.

Respiré profundamente antes de hablar.

- Esto es sólo el comienzo… quizás no estemos destinados a estar juntos, a pesar de que ahora parezca así, y no pueda pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú, pero… no voy a preocuparme por eso ahora… quiero que seas mi novia… y para eso, necesitaba algo significativo… sólo espero que te guste…- dije sacando una pequeña cajita de mi bolsillo para abrirla frente a ella – ya puedes mirar…

Abrió los ojos con algo de lentitud, pero cuando recuperó su visión por completo se quedó mirando el anillo sin decir nada, lo cual me inquietó un poco.

- Busqué en muchas joyerías, ninguno me convenció, creí que eran muy comunes, hasta que vi este… no es de plata como quería, pero…pensé que sería perfecto…- intenté explicar, pues el anillo tenía la forma de un pequeño gato – siempre te gustaron los gatos… ¿puedes decir algo? – insistí al ver que ella continuaba mirándolo sin decir nada.

Pero ella siguió sin hablar, sólo se abalanzó sobre mí, pillándome completamente desprevenido.

- ¿No… te gustó?

- No…- negó apartándose un poco – me encantó… es perfecto…

Suspiré aliviado, por un segundo pensé que no le había agradado.

- No puedo creer que hayas pensado en eso…

- Es que cuando eras niña tenías a Miko y luego a Gatomon… me alegra que te haya gustado…

- ¿Puedes ponermelo?

Asentí, tomándolo de la cajita para deslizarlo por su dedo anular. La mano me tembló un poco, pero ella no dijo nada mientras lo hacía.

- Gracias…- dijo besándome con suavidad – te quiero…- susurró sobre mis labios.

- Y yo a ti, Hikari – chan…

Esa noche fue la más asombrosa de mi vida.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Una semana después…

Llegué a la entrada de los Yagami y toqué el timbre, esperando que me abrieran.

- Pero que coincidencia encontrarte aquí… ¿noche de cita? – dijo alguien a mis espaldas.

- ¡Sora!... que bueno verte… exactamente...

- Parece que hemos elegido la misma noche para salir…

Justo en ese momento alguien nos abrió, era Tai.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – me increpó

- Vine a buscar a Kari… iremos a ver una película

- ¿Con el permiso de quién? – dijo enarcando una ceja.

- Bueno, yo…

- ¿Cómo estás, amor? – me interrumpió Sora, besándolo sorpresivamente en los labios, ante lo cual él retrocedió, permitiéndome entrar, tendría que agradecérselo en otro momento.

- ¡Matt!... me parecía haber oído el timbre… - esa era Hikari, que en esos momentos bajaba la escalera.

Me quedé mirándola como siempre, tratando de controlar mi lado instintivo, lo cual no se me hacía fácil, pues traía puesta una minifalda, con una polera con un discreto escote que tenía estampado un gato con una rosa en el cuello.

- ¿Estás lista? – pregunté, tratándome de concentrarme en sus ojos.

- Si…

- Estás preciosa…- dije recibiéndola al pie de la escalera, ante lo cual ella se inclinó e íbamos a besarnos, pero un suave carraspeó nos distrajo.

- ¿Qué crees que haces, Yamato? – preguntó mi amigo.

- Intentaba besar a mi novia… ¿qué crees que haces tú?

- No te he dado permiso para besarla en mi presencia…

- Hermano, ¿es en serio?...no puedo creer que vayas a armar un escándalo ahora…no después de todo lo que ha pasado…

- ¡No estoy armando ningún escándalo!... pero no recuerdo que me hayas pedido permiso para salir con él…

- Ya le dije a mamá…no tengo que explicarte todo lo que hago, Taichi…- mi novia había comenzado a molestarse, así que decidí retroceder y situarme junto a Sora.

- Pero no hacía falta que te vistieras así para ir al cine…sólo lo provocas más, porque es obvio que te lleva ahí sólo para…

No podía creer que fuera a decir algo como eso, pero al final no terminó la frase.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó Hikari con tono desafiante – sólo dilo…

Tuve que contener la risa ante la expresión que puso mi amigo, quien se había sonrojado entero ante la actitud de Kari.

- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero…

- ¿Y acaso no es para lo que llevabas a Sora al cine?

- ¡No me hablas así jovencita!... eso es distinto, ambos somos mayores de edad… ¡lo que hace Yamato es prácticamente abuso!

Y así comenzó una enrarecida discusión, ante la cual Sora y yo nos mantuvimos al margen.

Te dije que no debíamos juntarnos con los hermanos Yagami – comenté divertido, mientras observaba a mi novia discutir con su hermano. Era una situación realmente cómica, a pesar de que sabía que Tai no bromeaba cuando decía que me mataría si me aprovechaba de Kari.

- Si, bueno… supongo que es algo tarde para arrepentirse… ¿no crees? - dijo Sora a mi lado.

- En eso tienes razón… - acepté sonriendo.

- Sólo es cosa de ver como la miras… la quieres incluso más de lo que puedes darte cuenta…

- ¿Y qué tal tú?... todavía te sonrojas cuando te toca… o te mira… pareces una adolescente…

Ambos nos miramos unos segundos y comenzamos a reír.

Acabamos llamando la atención de Tai y Kari, por lo que dejaron de pelear para mirarnos.

- ¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa?... ¿de qué se ríen?... – preguntó Tai.

- No es nada…sólo… comentábamos un chiste…- respondió Sora, sacándonos del aprieto.

- ¿Ah, si? – inquirió con una mirada de desconfianza, pero Sora se acercó y lo besó, impidiendo que replicara, así que aproveché el momento y acercándome cautelosamente a Kari, aparté un mechón de su cabello y alzando su mentón encontré nuestros labios en un suave contacto, puse mis manos en su cintura y me perdí unos instantes en su aroma, olvidando por completo donde estábamos, hasta que mi celoso amigo se dio cuenta.

- ¡Hey! Apártate de ella Ishida…

- Hermano… ¿quieres dejar de molestar?... pensé que ya habías aceptado que saliéramos…

- Que lo acepte no quiere decir que esté listo para verlos juntos… necesito un tiempo para asimilarlo…

- Entonces ya nos vamos… -dijo Kari jalándome de la mano hacia la salida.

- No tan rápido jovencita…

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Acabo de recordar algo…

- ¿Recordar algo? – pregunté algo nervioso, la verdad su tono de voz no me había sonado nada bien.

- Aquella noche que Kari se quedó en tu departamento…

En ese momento comprendí a que se refería, seguro sacaría una conclusión apresurada, aunque si antes tenía motivos, ahora tenía razones de sobra para creer que algo había pasado.

- Si te refieres a…

- Ustedes ya estaban juntos ¿verdad?... ¡me mentiste!... por eso Kari llevaba puesta tu camisa…- comenzó a enfurecerse, así que retrocedí disimuladamente.

- Bueno… te tardaste un poco en asimilar todo esto…

- ¡¿Estás diciendo que es verdad?

- ¿Qué?... ¡no!... no me refería a eso…

_Hora de correr – _susurró mi instinto de supervivencia.

Observé de reojo a Kari y ella asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, así que ambos salimos corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Tai nos siguió gritando como loco.

- ¡No corras, cobarde!... ¡te atraparé!...

Pero afortunadamente fuimos más rápidos, o quizás Sora lo detuvo y lo hizo entrar en razón.

Lo importante es que lo perdimos de vista a un par de cuadras y nos detuvimos cansados por la carrera.

- Eso estuvo cerca…- musité – Tai es un paranoico…

- Lo sé, pero ahora será imposible quitarle esa idea de la cabeza…

- Bueno, al menos lo perdimos… y te tengo para mí toda la tarde… si tengo que aguantar todas sus locuras para estar contigo, lo haré… - dije agarrándola abruptamente del brazo para besarla, ella me correspondió, pero a los pocos segundos me apartó.

- Hay mucha gente aquí…vamos al cine…

- ¿Veremos una de terror?

- Si, pero le diremos a mi hermano que vimos algún documental o algo por el estilo ¿bien?...

- Lo que sea para seguir viviendo…- dije irónicamente y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos para ir rumbo al cine.

FIN

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Y así es como termina... sabía desde el comienzo que tendría un final feliz, aunque luché con todas mis fuerzas contra un final cursi, y quizás no lo logré muy bien, pero me gustó como ha quedado. La última parte es una especie de epílogo, pero preferí incluirlo dentro del mismo capítulo y básicamente me sirvió para no centrarme tanto en la relación de la pareja principal (intentando no ser excesivamente cursi) y mencionar que Tai y Sora han decidido intentarlo de nuevo ^^

La verdad no pude evitar utilizar el recurso de la música... si Matt canta tan bien me pareció muy adecuado utilizarlo, aunque le hice caso a una amiga y no mucha gente lo escuchó, porque a él no le gusta demasiado llamar la atención y creo que habría sido excesivo que lo hubiera hecho al inicio del festival...

En fin, creo que eso es todo lo que quería decir... espero que lo hayan disfrutado,

gracias por leer :)


End file.
